The Other Ms Lockhart
by Blehlove
Summary: Evelyn Lockhart moves to Edge to help her cousin Tifa and her friends with some restoration projects. She needs a little excitement in her life and a certain redhead is up to the challenge. RenoXOC Post Advent Children. R&R. Format revised for easier read
1. New Beginnings

Authors Notes: Final Fantasy is all Square Enix's, not mine. I've been writing fanfiction for years but havn't posted in a long time so please excuse the rustiness. The relationship between my character and Reno seems to move pretty quickly at first but its not going to be lame and annoying i swear! Just bear with me, it will be worth it. Please review and enjoy.

Chapter 1

So I was moving to Edge for some crazy reason that not even I fully understood. My cousin Tifa asked me if I could come help out with some "renovations". Renovations to what you're asking? The whole damn city! Some nasty fight with evil and all that jazz had destroyed yet again a large part of the city. That's why I had moved out of Midgar to begin with, all of the madness that was just a part of everyday life there. Tifa just seemed to draw craziness, well more like the group of people she affiliated with. Don't get me wrong I adored each and everyone of the weirdo's she hung around with. In fact I envied her for having such a fun bunch of friends and for all the excitement she seemed to have in her life, so maybe that's why I was moving back. I missed Tifa, we always lived near eachother, first in Nibelheim, then Midgar, and now Edge. The one thing I did not understand was why she was talking about rebuilding Shinra. Something about how they had changed and blah blah blah. Well I guess we'll see wont we, this ought to be interesting.

I had caught a bus into the city and couldn't believe it when I actually stepped out onto the streets. "Oh wow!" I spun around taking in the scenery. Things sure had changed; it looked great here, well except for the fact that huge skyscrapers and a monument in the middle of town seemed to be completely destroyed. I smiled to myself; I could actually do some good here. I looked at the tiny piece of paper I had scribbled the address of Tifa's bar on and began walking in what I hoped to be the right direction. It wasn't' long before I saw a huge sign that read 7th Heaven on a rather large looking building for a bar. When I entered the building I was again pleasantly surprised by the progress things around here seemed to be making. The place was actually very classy looking. The bar itself was huge and had quite a few black leather bar stools. There were tables scattered throughout the building and surprisingly a large dance floor with some nice looking music equipment in one of the far corners. "Hellooooo! Anyone home?" It sounded as though someone was running down stairs and I looked around searching for the source of the noise.

"Evelyn!" I looked to my right and sure enough there was Tifa running towards me. She wrapped her arms tightly around me. I hugged her back with my free arm.

"This place looks great!" She smiled at my complement and took one of my bags from me.

"C'mon, this way!" She motioned for me to follow her. We went through a door in the kitchen that led to a staircase.

"It's pretty big here." She laughed and led me down a hallway with a lot of doors. "This is our living quarters I guess you could say!" She opened a door near the end of the hallway and I followed her in.

"This is your room is it ok?" It was perfect and she knew it. The room was painted a deep gold and had a huge canopy style with a beautiful navy blue bed spread and gold carpeting.

"It's beautiful Tifa." She smiled and put my bag on the floor then clapped her hands together.

"I knew you'd love it!" She put her hands on my shoulders. "I'm so glad you're here Evie, I know you're going to be a huge help." I had been an architect and interior designer for a few years now and I didn't mind getting my hands dirty either, I had been practicing martial arts for as long as I could remember, something Tifa and I had in common.

"There seems to be a large amount of damage in town but it definitely can be fixed and I've already got ideas buzzing around inside my head." I again followed Tifa downstairs to the bar. "So what's this place used for anyway Tifa, it's huge." She took a seat at one of the tables and I sat beside her.

"Well it's the bar and restaurant and a dance club of sorts, then the second floor is where I live and now you and Cloud when he's not busy, it's a complete home on the second floor, oh plus it's kinda where we all meet to talk about plans for the city." She was as cheery as usual even with so much going on.

"Wow you've got a lot on your hands, I hope I can help." I looked at Tifa when I heard the bell announce that someone else had entered the bar.

I knew who it was before I even turned to look; I saw Tifa's face light up and knew it could only be one person, Cloud. Tifa jumped up and grabbed Cloud's bag from him, she was always so helpful. "Look who just got here." Tifa nudged Cloud and pointed at me.

"It's been awhile Evie, how have you been?" I was surprised when Cloud wrapped his arms around me but hugged him back happily. I raised my eyebrow at Tifa over Cloud's shoulder she just smirked. She must've been making progress when it came to Cloud too.

"You look great Cloud, you look happy." He smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"You look good too Evie, you let your hair grow out." I laughed with him. When I was younger I had this idea in my head that if I had short hair that people would take me more seriously. I had always been treated as if I were just a trophy or an airhead because boys had said I was pretty. Tifa and Cloud had always reminded me that even though my hair was short it didn't make me any less feminine or attractive. So I guess after I moved it had finally sunk in, and now my straight auburn hair reached the bottom of my shoulder blades. Tifa and I were about the same height and equally pale, but my hair was an auburn color and my eyes were bright green, you could tell we were related I guess but we weren't too similar.

"So what's this I've heard about rebuilding Shinra?" I remember how just hearing the name Shinra used to make both Cloud and Tifa cringe but now it didn't seem to faze them.

"Well not all that long ago we had a run in with some pretty nasty characters and well Rufus and the Turks were actually pretty cooperative and helpful and after all that business was done we sat down and started talking about what we thought would be the next good step for Edge. We came to the conclusion that Edge did need some structure, maybe some protection, some rules, you know what most places need." Cloud took a deep breathe and began again. "So we were thinking that maybe we could rebuild Shinra from the ground up, but not really Shinra, something new. Edge doesn't need SOLDIER it doesn't need an army or corruption or a stupid power company that hurts our world, but our people do need protection, we're going to create something like a police force, a government but nothing overpowering, just to keep some structure around here. Rufus may have made some mistakes in the past but we all have and he is business savvy and has charisma so I think he could possibly be a good leader." I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't believe that Cloud was saying this, I mean yea it did sound like it could be a good plan but I never would have thought that Cloud would be supporting it.

"Well things have definitely changed around here. I'm happy to help you with whatever plans you have." Cloud and Tifa both smiled and Cloud headed upstairs.

"Tonight I'm just running the bar so just relax and have some fun and meet some people." She was always so cheerful sounding.

"I can do that!" When we were younger I had always been wilder than Tifa, I liked to have fun, I could drink grown men under the table and I loved to dance and party. Tifa had always been more driven and knew at an early age that she wanted to get out and help the world. I had matured a lot and now knew that I too wanted to make a difference, but having some fun along the way couldn't hurt.

I decided to change into something a little more fun if I was just going to be mingling at the bar. I put on a short layered black tulle skirt that ended a few inches before my knees and a bright green tank top that brought out my eyes and to top it off some knee high black boots. When I walked downstairs and into the bar I was surprised to see how many people were already there. Tifa was behind the bar filling orders and mixing drinks. "Wow, this is a pretty popular place." I sat at an open barstool and asked Tifa for a beer.

"Yea we're always packed. Barrett and Yuffie are over there with Cloud, she motioned to a table that was close to the doors.

"I'll go say hi in a little bit. Do you need any help back there?" She shook her head.

"No you just have some fun ok? You just got here, relax a little." I smiled and stuck my tongue out at her. I was actually almost a year older than Tifa but she always acted more maturely than I did. I sat at the bar and ordered another beer when I finished the last and kept up small talk with Tifa when she wasn't busy bringing people drinks.

"Well hello Ms. Lockhart how goes it?" I looked to the person who just sat down in the barstool to my right when I heard my last name, I had no idea who he was but wouldn't mind getting to know him. He was gorgeous, his hair was fiery red and sticking in every direction a sexy kind of messy, a long ponytail graced his back, he had what I had come to know as Mako eyes, the odd blue green that employees of Shinra had "inherited". He was wearing black slacks and a black suit jacket with a white silk button up shirt underneath. It looked as though it was supposed to be a uniform but he had modified it a bit to fit his lifestyle, he was a little darker than I but was still pale and he looked fit, not too muscular just toned and had two red markings under his eyes that if I had to guess were tattoos. I was wondering how he knew who I was. I was at a loss for words and kind of just blankly stared at the beautiful man before me. He looked me in the eyes and smirked devilishly in a way that made heart speed up and butterflies stir in my stomach.

"Do I know you?" What the hell did he mean? He's the one who spoke to me. When I heard Tifa speak I snapped out of my staring match.

"I'm pretty good Reno, oh by the way this is my cousin Evelyn." He was speaking to Tifa not me; I had completely forgotten that I was around a relative who shared the same last name as me.

"Sorry about that, I just assumed you were speaking to me when you said Ms. Lockhart." He chuckled and motioned at Tifa to bring him a beer.

"It's alright, I'm Reno, pleasure to meet you other Ms. Lockhart." He held his hand out to me and I shook it, thrilled with the small amount of contact from this pretty stranger.

"The pleasures all mine." I winked and took a sip of my beer. Friendly flirtation couldn't hurt; any other woman in my position would do the same. He grinned and angled his chair towards me.

"I've never seen you here before, are you just visiting?" He took a long swig of his beer while he waited for my reply.

"I used to live near here a few years ago. I'm staying for awhile I think, maybe permanently, Tifa's put a room together for me upstairs. I'm helping to restore the city and rebuild Shinra." He smirked again and rested his chin on his hand.

"We'll be working pretty closely then, I'm a Turk."

I was surprised. This man had once been an enemy of AVALANCHE? His personality didn't strike me as violent or mean. He seemed laid back and alright, pretty cocky but not evil. I went to take another drink but was disappointed when I found it empty. Reno noticed the disappointed look on my face and laughed. "Let me order you another one." He motioned towards Tifa.

"Jeez Evie you're just downing em tonight." She went to grab me another beer but I shook my head.

"How about something a little stronger since my new friend here is offering to buy." She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm playfully and I turned back to Reno with a grin on my face, I was met with an equally smug smile.

"You're a real charmer aren't ya?" I giggled and took a drink of my new beverage, some kind of vodka concoction.

"I try. Is my smooth talk working?" He ran his hand through his hair and continued to have an amused look on his face.

"Well that depends on what you're working towards." I was overjoyed that this attractive man continued this little flirting game with me. My outlook on living here just seemed to be getting nicer by the minute.

"Am I keeping you from someone? I just keep chatting on and for all I know you could be here with some friends who are anxiously awaiting your return." I didn't want to be rude even if I would be a little sad to have this conversation end.

"Not at all, I see these same damn people everyday of my life. It's nice to see an unfamiliar pretty face so talk all you want, I'm all yours babe." He leaned in a little closer and kept his eyes locked with mine. All mine hmm? I could take that in so many different ways. I wanted to drag him back to my new bedroom and have my way with him but that would be in bad taste, it was only my first night here and I had just met him.

It was just one of those instant connections, something that couldn't be explained. I knew at that moment that meeting Reno was fate. I couldn't tell then if it was going to end badly or not but I was sure as hell up to finding out. "How about we stop talking for awhile and go dance." I bit my lip lightly and gave him what I hoped would be a look that would be hard to say no to. He put his drink down and stood up. He turned to me and held his hand out which I gladly took and began leading me to the dance floor. He was a head taller than me plus a little. There was quite a few people dancing but he led me into the crowd, when he found a space that could comfortably fit the two of us he took hold of my waist and pulled my back against him. He was good to say the least, he grinded against me and kept a good rhythm. I was never too keen on just grinding against a stranger but for some reason I was more than happy to be doing it with Reno. It was sensual in a way I couldn't describe and I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of him against me. He kept his hands firmly on my hips guiding me. I shuddered slightly when I felt his warm breath against my ear.

"You're really sexy all flushed and moving against me like that." I could've jumped him right there! The fact that he whispered it in a husky kind of way just made me want to rip his clothes off even more. I turned to face him and he pulled me a little closer, there wasn't an inch of space between us. I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips softly to his neck right below his jaw line.

"You're really sexy all flushed and whispering into my ear like that." Ok so I think I had crossed the friendly flirtation line but this was the first time I had ever acted like this. And I couldn't bring myself to think that this was wrong.

He pulled away from me slightly and stopped dancing. He kept one arm around my waist while he brought his other hand up to lightly brush against my cheek before tilting my chin up so I could look him in the eyes. I licked my lips slowly and he smiled and spoke softly. "Well Evie, welcome to Edge." Then he pressed his lips to mine and pulled me against him once again. He tasted like cinnamon and smoke mixed with a little beer, a surprisingly appealing taste. Logically I guess this situation was ridiculous, me kissing a man I'd known for about an hour but it felt so right. I was surprised at myself for being the one to deepen the kiss; I had fisted my hands in his hair and licked his lower lip waiting for him to grant me entrance. He kissed me back with just as much fervor, easily winning the fight for dominance, the cinnamon taste was stronger on his tongue and I couldn't get enough. He was definitely no rookie when it came to kissing. We eventually pulled away from each other when the need for air became too much. The look on his face was irresistible and I couldn't help but steal another quick kiss.

"I'm usually not like this I swear. I don't know what's gotten into me; I can't really say I'm sorry about it though." The excitement in my voice seemed to be matched by his.

"Don't be sorry babe, we're just getting started." I was about to ask him what was going to happen next when I felt a tug on my arm and was pulled out of the crowd. I had forgotten where we were and that there was even other people here.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink Evie." I was surprised to find Cloud was the one who had interrupted us. Reno pushed his way to us and stood beside me. "You're a real piece of work Reno, I knew you were a sleaze, but taking advantage of a girl you barely know? I keep thinking you can't sink much lower but you just keep outdoing yourself." I was outraged, why the hell was Cloud being so rude? I could take care of myself, why did he care anyway? I knew we were all close when we were younger but that didn't mean he had to act like an overprotective jackass.

"I haven't had too much to drink Cloud and if anything I made a move on him." He looked taken aback and shook his head.

"You don't want to get involved with him Evie. He's bad news." The seriousness in his voice made me curious as to what was so bad about Reno.

"I can take care of myself Cloud I'm not a kid anymore." He averted his eyes to the ground and walked away. I turned to Reno and half smiled and shrugged.

"He's probably right you know, you might not want to get involved with me." He ran his hand through his hair like he did earlier and for some reason I found it adorable and couldn't help but smile.

"Like I said I can take care of myself. If you don't want me to get involved then just say so." He brought his hand up to my cheek again and brushed it lightly in a way that made my eyes flutter closed.

"You can get as involved as you want to be babe. I might be just as Strife said though, bad news." The way he talked about himself was odd, like he didn't know what he might do. I came to Edge to turn over a new leaf, to bring some adventure into my life and the look in Reno's eyes told me he could bring a whole lot of excitement into my life if I allowed it.

"I think I'll take my chances, maybe you can get to know me and if I'm lucky you'll find something you like and you might want to buy me another drink and dance with me again. And just maybe you'll keep coming back for more." He grinned and brought his lips to mine for the last time that night.

"Maybe." He winked at me before pulling away and walking out the door. What a perfect start to a new chapter in my life. I couldn't wait to see what would happen tomorrow.


	2. A little old for bake sales

Author Notes: Hello! second chapter here! I'm excited to see what everyone thinks. Please review!

Chapter 2

I was woken up by the sunlight seeping through the blinds in my new room. I rolled over trying to hide my eyes from the light, I glanced to my right to look at the clock, it was 10:00. I sighed and pulled back my covers so I could get out of bed. Last nights events were tumbling around inside my head and I couldn't help but smile, Reno had left quite the impression on me. I decided to take a quick shower before going downstairs to get scolded by Cloud or whoever else might have been taken aback by my behavior. The hot water felt nice and I was reluctant to get out, after I had toweled off and put my makeup on I tried to decide on what I should wear. I decided on a light pink top with a black vest and a black pencil type skirt with some black flats.

I finally made my way to the first floor. Tifa was pushing a few tables together to make one longer table. Tifa was the only person in the large room so I decided it was safe to proceed. "Good morning Tif!" I took a seat on the edge of one of the tables and Tifa too took a seat.

"We're having a restoration meeting today, you're free aren't you?" She didn't sound any less cheerful than usual and I was relieved that she wasn't going to start in on me.

"Of course! That's why I'm here." She looked pleased. "You're not going to lecture me?" Tifa snickered and disappeared into the kitchen before reappearing a few moments later with cups and a pitcher of water. She put a glass of water on the table in front of each place that one of her friends would soon be occupying, she was always thinking of everyone's comfort. She walked away and set the pitcher on the bar before she began speaking.

"You're a big girl just like you told Cloud. I have no right to tell you what you can and can't do; I'd be crazy to even try. I respect you Evelyn, and I know that you're more than capable enough to make your own decisions." I couldn't help but hug her and she just giggled.

"Thank you Tif." She pulled away and shook her head.

"I will say that Reno is quite a handful though." I rolled my eyes and was about to speak again when I heard someone come through the door.

"Hey Evie!" I smiled at Yuffies small form. She came running towards me and hugged me tightly.

"You look great Yuffie, it's been so long."

"Well I was going to talk to you last night but you were a little preoccupied." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry about that." I hadn't realized that others had come in with Yuffie so I was startled when I heard a deep voice.

"When is everyone else arriving?" It was a man I had only met once, his name was Vincent, he seemed incredibly mysterious to me, I wondered how exactly Tifa had come to know him.

"Well Cloud should be back with Barret soon, they had to go run some errands, and Rufus and the Turks should be here pretty soon too." He seemed pleased with the answer and pulled up one of the chairs. Yuffie sat next to him and started a conversation about materia. It wasn't too long before Cloud and Barret joined us and Barret and I shared hugs and small talk. Cloud never once tried to speak to me or even look at me; I didn't understand what I had done. We were about to start the meeting without the others when the doors opened for the last time. Everyone had been waiting for five people to enter but only three had come in. One was a man that I guessed everyone in the world would recognize, Rufus Shinra, I had never met him myself but I had seen his pictures many times. The second man was bald and had dark skin; he was wearing dark sunglasses even though he was inside and wore a nice suit. The third man was of course Reno, looking as irresistible as he had last night.

"You sure as hell took your sweet time." Barret always sounded a bit rough and had trouble controlling his cursing.

"There was some business that I had to deal with." Rufus sounded very serious and firm, he sounded like a business man should.

"Where are the other two?" It was the first time Cloud had spoken.

"Tseng and Elena are surveying some land at the moment; they unfortunately will not be able to attend this meeting."

Everyone took there seats. I felt a little out of my element, I hadn't been here in a long time, was it really my place to say what was good for Edge? Tifa was the first to speak. "Well first off this is Evelyn, my cousin; she specializes in architecture so I thought it would be a good idea to ask her to be part of our mission." Rufus and the bald man that they told me was named Rude nodded there heads at me in acknowledgment. "Now that introductions are out of the way I think that we need to get down to business. We need to start rebuilding downtown before we can even start talking about anything else." Everyone nodded there heads.

"And uh how do you propose we get the money for that?" Reno had his hands joined behind his head, always casual not only in his posture but with the way he spoke. Everyone was at a loss for words, even Tifa. I felt like I had a good idea but was nervous about speaking up so I focused my eyes on the table.

"What about fundraising?" Reno raised his eyebrow at me.

"I think we're all a little old for bake sales." Rude and Barret chuckled and Rufus nudged Reno in the ribs and gave him a stern look. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"7th Heaven is really popular right? Well what if we use that to our advantage? Tifa maybe for a couple of nights a large majority of the money coming in could go towards town restoration and we could set up some kind of restoration fund for customers to donate to and you could give a speech or something to inform everyone of our cause. I think that everyone who lives in Edge would want to improve life here and I believe that they'll want to help in anyway they can." When I finally took my eyes off the table up from the table everyone had an amused look on their face.

"That's a very clever idea, I like it." Rufus Shinra liked my idea; I guess I should be flattered.

"It sounds great Evie. We'll have to do a little promoting but we should be able to do it very soon." Tifa seemed thoroughly pleased with the idea.

"Hey Vincent why isn't the WRO involved in this?" Barret had his arms folded in front of him. The World Regenesis Orginization was a group that was helping to restore the planet and also protect it's people.

"We're a little tied up at the moment. We have a lot projects going on in many different places, we can't fix everything. That's why it's a good idea to have a restoration committee here." Barrett just grunted.

I glanced over at Reno who still had his hands behind his head. When he noticed my eyes on him he smirked and winked, I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped me. Cloud cleared his throat next to me, "Well I guess that's as far as we can get today, so I'll get a hold of everyone again when we decide on a time for the fundraising." Cloud stood and began walking towards the kitchen with Tifa on his heels. Yuffie, Vincent, and Barret all began talking about what they had been up to lately; I was going to join the conversation when I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Reno. I stood and stretched before actually looking at him. He ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head.

"I was gonna go get some lunch, care to join me?" I think he knew my answer before it left my lips.

"I'd love to. I'm just going to go tell Tifa I'm leaving."

"I'll be outside." I quickly walked to the kitchen, anxious to get back to Reno. It seemed as if I had interrupted an important conversation between Cloud and Tifa when I pushed through the doors.

"Umm sorry, I was just going to tell you I'm going to get some lunch with Reno." Cloud shook his head and groaned before swiftly making his way up the stairs. "What the hell is his problem?" I didn't understand why he was acting so grouchy.

"I really don't know. I was trying to talk to him about it but he just said changed the subject." Tifa probably cared more for Cloud than anyone, she loved him and I knew it hurt her when he wasn't able to speak with her.

"I'm sure he'll come around." I hugged Tifa tightly to reassure her.

"I know. Have a nice lunch, be careful." I smiled and quickly made my way outside.

So he was dead sexy. Reno was leaning very casually against a motorcycle; I hadn't expected that, though it definitely suited him. "I've only been on a motorcycle once you know." I stopped walking when I was within arms length of him.

"And how'd that go?" A permanent smirk seemed to grace his lips, it was cocky but cute.

"I didn't really get to enjoy it, Cloud was so sulky." He chuckled and slid a pair of goggles over his eyes.

"He always acts like he has a stick up his ass; I don't understand the man at all." Reno seated himself on his vehicle and turned to pat the spot behind him, inviting me to join him. I was about to accept the invitation when I realized there was a small problem with the situation.

"Umm…my skirts a bit tight around my legs, I don't really think I could sit on this without ripping it." I bit my lip in embarrassment and he just chuckled.

"There's no need to be modest around me, just hike it up and sit down." I picked a horrible day to wear this number. I sighed and moved out of Reno's line of sight so I could pull my skirt up and quickly took my seat behind him.

"All modesty is gone." He laughed at my statement then reached backwards and took hold of one of my hands. It was the first physical contact we had had since last night and it sent a bolt of electricity throughout my body. He brought my hand forward and wrapped my arm around his waist then did the same with the other.

"I could've just told you to hold on tight but it's more fun this way." I laughed and pulled myself snuggly against him.

"Much more fun." He revved his engine and then we were off. The whole experience was astounding; the wind on my face and the feel of Reno's warm body was more than enough to make my day. The only con I could think of was my hair whipping around violently but that was my fault.

We came to a stop about thirty minutes later. He allowed me to get off first and I quickly brushed my skirt back down before he got off. He took off his goggles and turned to face me. I was hastily trying to fix my wild hair with just my hands. I stopped when I heard his laughter and looked up to see him chuckling into his hand at what I guessed to be my disheveled appearance. "I forgot to put my hair in a ponytail." He just chuckled again and waited for me to finish fussing over my hair, when I felt it looked as good as it was going to get I focused back on him.

"You look great." I beamed at his compliment. I decided to look around at my surroundings. We seemed to be in a surprisingly isolated spot for a city as large as Midgar. There was a small building in front of us, and behind was a small lake with a few benches and picnic tables scattered seemed like a very peaceful spot to spend time; it was odd to see anything but the familiar urban elements of this place. Reno must have noticed that I didn't know where we were. "I like this place, it's just a small deli but I like to order some food and sit outside, its quiet, gives me a chance to clear my head." Without any further explanation he proceeded towards the deli with his hands in his pockets. I ordered a salad and Reno ordered a sandwich. He led me back outside to one of the picnic tables and I took a seat across from him. We ate our food in silence, I don't know if it was out of shyness or if it was just more comfortable that way. When we had both finished I decided to start the conversation.

"The ride over here was exhilarating, much more fun than it was with Cloud." He grinned.

"Of course it was, I know how to show a lady a good time." For some reason his vanity was charming.

"I get the feeling you show ladies a good time often?" I left it as a question, he was a ladies man no doubt about it. His good looks and charisma were more than enough to win the affection of most women. He looked into my eyes for a few moments, never breaking contact; I guessed he was thinking his answer over carefully.

"I…I have been known to break a few hearts." I nodded, I wasn't surprised and I wasn't taken aback. I waited for him to continue. "Getting women's attention comes easy to me, it always has. It's not always something I'm proud of and I do have regrets. I may not always be the noblest guy but I'm not exactly the whore that Strife makes me out to be." I listened intently taking in his gestures and the inflections in his voice. He was being very honest with me and I respected him greatly for that. Everyone makes mistakes and I was no exception, I had done my fair share of stupid things. "I like to have fun I know that's not really an excuse but it's the truth. I've matured a lot since I joined the Turks; I take everything day by day. I don't make promises I can't keep, every woman I've been….involved with has known exactly what they were getting themselves into. I'd like to have an actual relationship, it sounds great. Unfortunately things have never turned out that way, I don't think you can help who you do and do not get attached to." He had just admitted to me that he had indeed been involved with quite a few women but it didn't make me want to turn away. His honesty was admirable, if he was really a scoundrel he'd probably either hide the truth or brag about his conquests. Maybe he was just a man unlucky in relationships but who liked to have a good time, that didn't make him a whore in my book.

I lifted my eyes to meet his again before I began talking. "I think you're a very interesting man Reno, you're incredibly appealing." His eyes flashed with surprise but quickly went back to casualness.

"Right back at ya babe." He stood and stretched his arms above his head. His back was facing me and I too stood and quietly snuck up behind him.

"Hey Reno?"

"Huh?" He turned to face my direction and barely had time to look startled by my closeness before I stood on my tip toes and closed the space between us with the brush of my lips on his. He was surprised by my actions at first but quickly pulled me tighter against him and deepened the kiss, he took control almost instantly. His tongue was warm and sweet against mine and even better than it had been last night. I tangled my hands in his hair and he placed one arm tightly around my waist and the other on the back of my neck. He nibbled lightly on my lip and a small moan escaped my lips which was met by a throaty groan from him. He pulled away far too early for my liking and I sighed in protest. He chuckled and pulled away far enough to look into my eyes. "You're just full of surprises aren't ya?" I grinned and planted another kiss on his lips. "You don't seem like the type of girl to just kiss a man she barely knows." He was right about that, this was new to me, but I was enjoying it immensely.

"I'm not, but there's just something about you." He pulled me in for another kiss that had me gasping for breathe.

"There's something about you too." I bit my lip and he seemed to like this innocent gesture because he kissed me again. "Let's sit down and talk again. I want to know more about you." I wondered how many times Reno had said something like that to a woman and couldn't help but smile when I came to the conclusion that it couldn't be very many.

Author Notes: Okie dokie, I hope that was alright. I should be updating very soon again. I'm still working out my rustiness but I'm getting there. Thank's for reading another chapter!


	3. You make my heart stir

Author Notes:This chapters kind of short but i felt that it was a good place to leave off, the next one will be much longer i swear! Enjoy! Please Review so i know if i should continue.

Chapter 3

We were sitting at the picnic table again looking at each other intently. "What do you want to know about me?" He settled his chin in his hand and set his elbow on the table, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Everything, anything really." I laughed and shook my head.

"That's pretty vague!" He grinned.

"Just tell me the first thing that comes to mind." I tapped my fingers on the table for a few seconds trying to think of what I should say, what would he want to know?

"Well I'm 24, a year older than Tifa; I've lived in the same places as her pretty much my whole life, up until a couple years ago." He gave me a questioning look.

"You lived in Midgar?" I nodded my head.

"Why'd you move?" There were quite a few reasons, some that I wasn't sure if I wanted to share yet.

"Well for one the slums seemed to be getting pretty dangerous." He cocked an eyebrow.

"The slums were always pretty shady; you gotta give me something better than that." He was right, there were more crucial reasons that I left.

"Tifa was a very important member of AVALANCHE; they were enemies of Shinra, being an enemy of Shinra was perilous at the time." He exhaled loudly; he knew how bad it could be to be an enemy of Shinra because his group was usually the ones to deal with adversaries.

"What's all that have to do with you?" I was surprised he hadn't figured it out.

"Shinra liked to hit below the belt, play dirty, they knew the best way to get to AVALANCHE was to get to whoever was closest to them." Reno scratched the back of his head, he actually looked uncomfortable. "I was Tifa's closest relative, we were inseparable, so naturally Shinra came after me, to be more specific the Turks came after me." Reno looked disconcerted.

"I don't remember you; I know I've never seen you before." He was defending himself he wanted me to know he wasn't the one that came for me; he was right though we had never met.

"Your leader Tseng came alone to my home, I guess he thought one girl wouldn't be much trouble. I proved him wrong though, I can definitely hold my own. But he eventually trapped me on the second floor and knocked me out, he must've returned downstairs and then lit the place on fire, I awoke not long after he hit me and jumped out the window, I broke an arm but made it out in one piece." Reno cringed, did he feel guilt? "I contacted Tifa and she told me to get out of Midgar, that I wasn't safe as long as I was close to her. I went to the bank, withdrew all my money and left just like that. A few weeks later I heard about sector 7, I was lucky to get out when I did."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How the hell can you not hate Rufus and Shinra and the Turks? How can you not hate me?" I smiled solemnly.

"What good would that do? Nothing can change what happened. Those were hard times; the entire world was in danger. People did drastic things, made terrible choices. I too have made bad choices, but does that make me a bad person?" Reno shifted uncomfortably.

"Shinra has killed lots of people; _I've _killed lots of people. We tried to kill you, tried to kill Tifa and Cloud, and so many people I can't even keep track of em. How can any of you act like nothing happened? How can you look at us without feeling hatred?" They were good questions, questions I had had years to contemplate over.

"The Turks did what they were told, they did there job like many people before them had, you all must have felt great pride on becoming Turks and working for the most powerful company in the world, you all thought you were doing a great thing, you probably didn't realize what you were doing was wrong. Rufus Shinra inherited the most powerful company in the world; he started up where his father left off he too felt great pride I'm sure. I don't think any of you were intentionally trying to harm the planet or its inhabitants. You're human, you make mistakes, some mistakes are worse than others. You obviously have all felt guilt, you're all trying to atone for your sins and right what you've wronged, that is why I don't hate you, why Cloud and Tifa don't hate you. We can all relate because we have all made these horrible decisions. I believe that sins can be forgiven and that people can change, maybe that's naïve but it's what I think."

When I looked into Reno's eyes I smiled, he seemed astonished by what I had said and eventually smiled back. "Like I said, you're full of surprises." I was glad that he could still be so lighthearted. "Evelyn?"

"Hmm?" He scratched the back of his head again; it must be a nervous habit.

"Thank you…for thinking that way. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." The sincerity in his voice touched me. I leaned over the table and touched my lips to his once again hoping that he knew that that meant it was alright, that I didn't feel any speck of hatred for him. Reno wasn't a bad man, I could feel that yesterday when I met him and I felt it even more strongly now as pressed my lips to his. I guess this whole situation was kind of…odd. I was telling a man I barely knew some pretty deep things and on top of that was making out with him every chance I got, but he didn't seem to be protesting. He wanted to get to know me and I wanted to get to know him, maybe we were moving fast but I think we both knew how quickly things could be taken away from you and how drastically life could change in an instant. I didn't know where any of this was going and there was really no need to know right now, I just wanted to enjoy every moment of my life. We pulled away from each other and he winked at me.

"Want me to keep talking?"

"Yes I do…how do you know Yuffie and them if you didn't journey with Strife?" I was delighted that he still wanted to talk to me.

"Cloud and Tifa kept in contact with me even after I left, we convened a few times and that's when I met Yuffie, we got along right away. I've only met Vincent once so I don't know much about him. I've met Cid a couple times; I was surprised he wasn't at the meeting today. Barret I met when Tifa first joined AVALANCHE, he's a good father." Reno nodded and spoke again.

"And you've known Strife for awhile?" I had indeed.

"Yes, he's a childhood friend. He was my first crush as well as Tifa's, that's why I stopped trying to pursue him. She's been in love with him for so long, she's incredibly patient, I wouldn't be able to hold out for as long as she has, I hope that he can one day return the feelings. He changed so much when he returned home from fighting, he didn't know who he was anymore. He's been through a lot so I guess I understand why he's as…..sad as he is sometimes." Reno had stood and held his hand out to me.

"Let's walk." I took his hand and he helped me to stand up. We walked in comfortable silence for a few moments before he spoke. "So you're 24, you're Tifa's cousin, you're an architect and want to help out Edge, you're insanely forgiving, care a lot about your friends and family, you like to drink and dance, you're a damn good kisser and smokin hot. Anything else I should know?" I giggled and smacked his arm playfully.

"There's tons more you should know!" He chuckled and ruffled my hair lightheartedly. "But I think I'll hold out on you so you'll want to see me again."

"Ah so you know how to play the game?" He sounded amused.

"I know what I'm doing." I sounded smug even to myself. He stopped walking abruptly and turned to face me, he bent down to whisper in my ear and a chill ran up my spine.

"Be careful, I don't always play fair." He kissed my neck right below my ear and I felt him grin when I shuddered.

"When do I get to learn more about you?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Next time. For now I think I better get you back to 7th Heaven. Rufus should be calling me any second telling me to get my ass back to headquarters." I was sad that my day with Reno was coming to an end but felt confident that I would see him again soon.

The ride back to 7th heaven was over quickly and I was reluctant to go inside and leave my gorgeous companion. Reno got off his motorcycle while I again tried to tame my hair. I looked up at him and he grinned and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. It was a sweet gesture that made me almost blush. "So will I see you again soon?" I stared at my feet when I asked, I felt embarrassed for some reason.

"Yea, I'll stop in and surprise ya."

"Alright. Thank you for lunch" I looked him in the eyes one more time and then turned on my heels to walk away.

"You're just gonna leave like that? I don't even get a friendly hug?" I giggled and spun back around, he was ready for me and pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately, he pulled away looking thoroughly pleased with himself. "That's a much better way to end our day, makes you want to come back for more right?" I laughed at his playfulness.

"You can play the game too huh?" He winked and pulled his goggle over his eyes before sitting back down on his motorcycle.

"Babe, I invented the game." And with that he rode away leaving me with butterflies in my stomach and an ever so slight stir of the heart.


	4. The best decision I've ever made

Authors Notes: Hello again! This chapter is longer than the last, I hope that everyone who has been reading is enjoying this story as much as I am. Please please please leave me some feedback, I want to know what everyone thinks, don't be shy!

Chapter 4

Everyone from the meeting had already left 7th Heaven to my surprise. I walked chirpily through the bar and into the kitchen where I found Tifa and little Marlene washing some dishes. I hadn't seen Marlene in about a year and was surprised at how much she had grown. They both glanced over when they heard me open the door. Marlene made a little squealing noise and came running at me with outstretched arms. "Evie!" I laughed and knelt down to hug her.

"You've gotten so big girly." She beamed up at me and pointed to the ribbon in her hair.

"It's cute isn't it?" I smiled warmly at her.

"It's adorable; you're going to have boys pining after you pretty soon." She stuck her tongue out clearly disgusted with my statement and I just laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Speaking of pining boys, how was your lunch date?" Tifa was drying off a glass and looked at me with an honest curiosity in her eyes. Before I could answer Marlene began jumping up and down excitedly trying to get my attention.

"Ooo you had a date? With who?" I shot a glare at Tifa and she smiled widely.

"Reno, but it wasn't a date." Marlene turned to Tifa to confirm if my statement was true but Tifa just winked, and giggled when I glared at her more fiercely.

"I think you're lying, I think it was date." Marlene said teasingly. Arguing with a six year seemed fairly pointless so I just smiled and shook my head at her.

"Marlene why don't you go upstairs and play with Denzel?" She gingerly nodded at Tifa's request and made her way up the stairs.

I took over Marlene's spot at the sink and helped Tifa to finish the dishes. "Did it go well?" I knew she was referring to my lunch with Reno.

"Yea it was nice. We talked a lot, well I talked a lot and he listened." Tifa looked at me and smiled knowingly, she could tell how happy I was.

"Did he kiss you again?" I couldn't help but feel giddy; it was nice to be able to have Tifa to discuss girly things with again. For some reason no matter how old you get you always just want to have a girl to talk to and giggle over boys with, and I was bursting to tell Tifa everything.

"Well I made the first move; I kinda took him by surprise." She grinned and nudged me in the arm.

"Reno's been coming into my bar almost every night for the last year, I'm surprised that I never thought about how much you two would get along." I turned off the sink when we finished the last dishes and turned to Tifa with a smile.

"Do you look at men and think about fixing me up with them often?" She laughed and hit me in the arm playfully with a towel.

"Its not that, it's just Reno seems…kind of perfect for you actually." I cocked my eyebrow at her questioningly. One second everyone's telling me to be careful around him and now here was Tifa telling me how great he is for me. "Reno can be a complete dog but I think that deep down he could be a sweet guy. He's charming and flirty and fun and we both know he's extremely pleasing to look at." We both giggled. "He's got the perfect personality for you." I sighed and brushed a hair out of my face.

"I just want to see where this all leads. I definitely like him it's just happening so fast it's making my head spin, but I don't want to slow down. I _like _the way he makes me feel, its exciting. We don't even really know each other but there's just some kind of connection there that I can't explain." Tifa had the biggest smile on her face and I couldn't understand why.

"I'm really happy for you! I hope that things keep going well, and don't let anyone tell you that it's wrong or too fast, if it feels right to you then just go with it. I know how smart you are and if all this seems right to you then I'll support it one hundred percent!" I hugged Tifa in earnest. She was always so supportive and concerned for my happiness. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I still want you to be careful Evie; I don't know what his intentions are. I know you aren't really in a real relationship right now but I know you well enough to know you could get hurt in this very easily if Reno decides to continue to live up to his reputation." I wasn't aggravated by her motherly tone, she genuinely cared about me and I knew she was just looking out for my best interests. I nodded at her and smiled.

"How are things with you and Cloud?" Her smile faded for a fraction of a second but I didn't let on that I noticed.

"There alright….same as always I guess." There was a sad undertone in her voice that made me want to kick the shit out of Cloud.

"He's an idiot! He needs a major reality check and needs to learn some coping skills!" Tifa frowned and sighed.

"He's much happier now than he has been in years, it's just…I wish that…." I finished her sentence for her.

"You wish he'd be with you?" She cast her eyes to the floor and nodded. She had been in love with Cloud since we were kids.

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Tifa's head shot up and she groaned. "Damn phone, I don't know why they installed it upstairs!" I followed Tifa upstairs and into what I assumed to be some kind of office. A cordless phone sat on a desk and Tifa groaned again before she answered. "7th Heaven bar and grill how can I help you?" I giggled at her fake happy tone. I was surprised when I genuine smile spread across her face and wondered who she could be talking to. "Mhmm I can do that, hold on a second." Tifa help the phone away from her mouth. "What's your cell phone number Evie?" I jerked my head back in surprise, why was someone asking for my number? I recited it to her and she recited it back to whoever was on the other line. I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently as Tifa listened to the person on the other line with an amused looked. "You're dead on about that, you should see the look on her face." I tried to grab the phone from her but she spun out of my reach. "Alright, talk to you later." She hung the phone up and turned to me with her tongue sticking out.

"Who the hell was that!" She laughed and literally skipped down the stairs with me following closely behind her.

"Oh, just a certain redheaded Turk." I stuck my lower lip out in a pout.

"He didn't even want to talk to me?" Just then my cell phone rang and Tifa winked at me before disappearing through the door to the bar. "Hello?"

"You better give me a nice name in your contacts." I smiled upon hearing Reno's voice. "Oh yea? What's mine?" He chuckled.

"I'm not gonna tell you that easy, but maybe you can…persuade me?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and bit my lip. Two could play at that game.

"Well maybe if you come over here I can find some way to get it out of you." I tried to make my voice sound as sultry as possible. He chuckled again and I could just imagine him running his hand through his hair.

"I wish I could babe but I think the boss would kick my ass if I just up and left work, I just wanted to call and give you my number and tease you a little of course." I was disappointed he couldn't talk longer but ecstatic that he seemed as interested in me as I was him.

"Oh fine, but I bet what I have in mind is way better than anything Rufus Shinra can give you." He clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"Look who's teasing now." I giggled and I heard him sigh. "I really do have to go, maybe next time I see you you can show me what you mean." And before I could ask him when the next time would be he had hung up.

I went upstairs to my room and changed into a pair of grey cotton shorts and a white tank top. I thought I'd take some time to myself and read a book or something. I rifled through my bags until I found a science fiction novel I had started reading a couple weeks ago. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and planted myself in the middle of my bed and began reading. Hardly ten minutes passed before I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I was surprised when Cloud was the one who entered my room. He was dressed more casually than I had seen him in years; he had a pair of dark washed jeans and a simple black T shirt on. I put my book down and looked at him curious to see what he could want.

"Mind if I sit down?" I couldn't be mad at Cloud even though he had been ignoring me all day and smiled in spite of myself. I scooted over and pat the spot beside me and he too smiled. He sat down and propped his back against the head board like I had and stretched his legs in front of him. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting Evie." It was nice to hear him call me by Evie rather than Evelyn; he hadn't called me that since we were teenagers. I waited for him to continue speaking. "I just know how Reno is and you deserve to be treated way better than he treats women. I don't like seeing the people I care about get hurt." He spoke so quietly now, back before he had anything to do with Shinra he was so alive and lighthearted, he was a different person back then.

"I didn't know you still cared about me." I could understand why Cloud acted the way he did now but it didn't mean I couldn't still feel hurt and angry. When he was journeying with Tifa a couple years ago I couldn't believe he was the same man I had cared so much about, he was distant and cold, I missed the old Cloud. He sighed and looked over at me.

"I know I've been different these past few years, it wasn't by choice, a lot has happened, I've seen a lot, but I think things are getting better, I'm happy. I never stopped caring about you or anyone else for that matter; I've just had a lot on my plate." It was the first time he had spoken to me like this in so long. I wrapped my arms around his neck; he stiffened for a moment but then hugged me back. He laughed at me when I pulled away and he saw tears on my cheeks. "Why are you crying?" He wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I've missed you Cloud." He half smiled and got off the bed. "I think I'll go down to the bar and help Tifa, it should be opening soon." I hadn't realized that it was dark outside. "Cloud?" He stopped walking and turned to me. "I think you should talk to Tifa….she's missed you too." He nodded then walked out of my room and closed the door behind him.

I didn't feel like going to the bar tonight, I wanted to stay in my room and think over my day. I felt like I was getting one of my best friends back, my cousin and I seemed to be closer than ever, and I couldn't get a cocky redhead out of my mind. Moving to Edge was starting to seem like one of the best decisions I had ever made. I settled down on my bed and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face but before I could get too comfortable my phone went off, I grabbed it off my dresser and flipped it open. It was a text from Reno. _Goodnight beautiful._ I smiled and texted back goodnight. I decided that sexy redhead seemed like a suitable playful name for him in my contacts and entered it. I set my phone back on the dresser and got back under the cover. I fell asleep with thoughts of cinnamon and motorcycles running through my head.


	5. Persuasion

Authors Notes: Woot woot new chapter! It gets a tad steamy towards the end of the chapter but nothing too bad at all but dont worry it will get better, haha. This chapter took me a little longer than the others to write. Enjoy, PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 5

I groaned when I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I glanced at the clock it was 5:00 A.M. Who the hell was calling me at 5:00 A.M.? I reached for my phone groggily. Sexy redhead? Oh yea, that's Reno. What's he want at 5:00? I picked up the phone quickly before it stopped ringing. "Hello?" He chuckled at the sleepiness in my voice.

"Good morning sunshine!" I grinned at how cheerful he sounded. I turned to face my window, no light was shining through.

"It's not morning if the suns not out." He laughed again.

"Want to have breakfast with me?" Does he not realize how early it is? I wasn't a morning person, but I could definitely make an exception for him.

"Of course, but what place around here serves breakfast this early?" I stood up and held my phone with my chin and stretched my arms above my head.

"My place!" My heart skipped a beat. His house hmm? Oh the possibilities.

"Sounds great, but why so early?" I opened my newly filled closet and searched for something to wear.

"I told you I'd surprise you didn't I?" The amusement in his voice was evident. He couldn't seriously have woken up this early just for me? He must've sensed the skepticism in my silence. "Well I got a call from Tseng way too damn early this morning and had to run to the office really quick. And now I've been awake for so fucking long there's no way I'll fall back to sleep and I thought hey, why not call that cute girl that totally has the hots for me?" I laughed at his self assured statement.

"You are so right; I completely have the hots for you!" I sounded sarcastic but it was the truth.

"Oh I know. So hows about you get your cute little ass dressed and I come pick you up?" I laughed and finally pulled some clothes out of the closet.

"Are you an ass man Reno?" I just knew he was smirking to himself.

"You know it babe. And yours looked quite nice yesterday in that tight little pencil skirt." I loved the naughty playfulness between us, it was exhilarating.

"When will you be here?" I had gotten us off topic and I was anxious to see him.

"About thirty minutes?" Damn, that barely gave me anytime to get ready.

"Ok see you soon bye!" I hung up and sprung into action. I got in the shower and washed as quickly as I could. I toweled off and put on the clothing I had picked out for today, I had chosen a pair of tight fitting low right light grey jeans and a low cut yellow spaghetti strap shirt that showed a little bit of my stomach. I had always been proud of how in shape I kept myself and knew I needed to find somewhere to get a good workout soon. I applied my makeup quickly, nothing too heavy. I looked at my phone when I heard it vibrate; it was Reno telling me he was outside. I pulled my damp hair back in a ponytail, put on some pink lip gloss, slid into a pair of yellow flip-flops, and swiftly made my way downstairs.

I texted Tifa as I walked out the door to let her know I was going over to Reno's and didn't know when I'd be back, I doubted she was awake yet. I was happy to see that Reno wasn't driving the motorcycle today on account of it being rather chilly. I had forgotten to grab a sweater and hastily made my way over to his car. It was still relatively dark out and I couldn't really tell what kind of car he was driving. I opened the passenger door and plopped down in the seat. I was beaming when I looked at Reno, he was just so gorgeous! He wasn't in his 'uniform' today so I assumed he must be off duty for the rest of the day. He was wearing a pair of tight but not too tight dark blue jeans and a black tank top that made me want to drool. "Well aren't you just a sight for sore eyes?" I smiled at his compliment.

"You don't look half bad yourself." He winked and began driving towards his home. I was incredibly nervous but excited to be going over to Reno's place. I wondered what would happen, well mostly I thought about what I'd like to happen, but it was too soon for thoughts like that I suppose. "Are you done with work for today?" He smiled and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Sure am, you might be stuck with me all day." Butterflies flooded my stomach. All day with Reno...in his apartment…alone? Every dirty thought came back ten fold. My face lit up.

"And what are we going to do allll day?" Flirting with him was just too fun. He chuckled and came to a stop in front of a high rising apartment complex.

"I've got a few things in mind." He stepped out of the car and before I had the chance to open the door he had done it for me. He held his hand out to me and helped me out of the car.

"Well aren't you the gentleman?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows at me. When we reached the doors to th

e large building he pulled out a key card and swiped it, the doors opened automatically and he led us to an elevator where he once again swiped a card. "Rufus had this apartment complex built for all of the remaining employees of Shinra to live in." I guess that's why there was high security, even now when the name Shinra meant something completely different that it used to its employees were guarded. We rode the elevator to the top floor and stepped out. There were only two doors on this floor and Reno moved towards the one on the left side of the hallway. "This ones mine and the other is Rude's."

I was surprised at how large his apartment really was. The living room had a big black leather coach and two recliner chairs, a ridiculously oversized television sat against the wall across from the coach. There were shelves lining one of the far walls with what looked like picture frames gracing them, I was curious what the pictures were of. Reno began leading me through the apartment. "To the right is the guest bathroom, the left is a guest bedroom." He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked ahead of me pointing out the various rooms. "Over there is my home office." There was only one door left in the hallway, it was at the very end. He opened the door and leaned against the doorframe; I stood across from him and peeked in the room. "And this… is my bedroom." He had a devilish look on his face and winked when I looked into his eyes. His bed was huge, the covers looked like black velvet and the carpet was thick and red. I wondered how many women had been in his bed but I quickly dismissed the thought. "Well I said we were coming here for breakfast so I guess I better make us some breakfast!" We backtracked down the hallway towards the living room. "You just relax and I'll go cook something up." The kitchen was directly next to the living room, a small glassless window(I don't know what those things are called) peeked through into the kitchen. I could hear Reno shuffling around in the cabinets. I walked over to the shelves of photographs, I examined each one carefully. A few of the photos were of all the Turks together; Reno always looked comical, sticking his tongue out or winking at the camera. "Hey Evie do you like onions?" Reno yelled through the small window.

"No!" I heard him laugh.

"I figured as much." I was curious why he asked.

"What are you making?" My eyes continued to scan the pictures, there were endless company photos.

"Omelet's!" Mmm!

"Oh, I'm allergic to eggs." Reno stuck his head out the window and looked at me.

"What! Damnit I should've asked, I'm sorry." I grinned widely.

"I'm just kidding!" He glared at me jokingly and pulled his head back through the window. I stopped scanning the shelves abruptly when a photo caught my eye. Reno had to be no older than 16, his hair was still messy, but it was shorter and there seemed to be no ponytail, a blonde woman quite a few inches shorter than him had her arm draped around both Reno and a tiny girl whose hair color closely resembled Reno's. The next picture over was a young Reno with the little girl sitting on his shoulders, they both had huge smiles on there faces. A sister maybe?

"Your breakfast is served Madame." I jumped at the sound of Reno's voice. I turned around to see him already seated on the couch with two plates of food on the coffee table. I walked over and took a seat beside him.

"Mmm it looks great." It tasted as good as it looked; I was surprised he could cook. "I hope you don't mind that I was looking at your pictures." I spoke in between bites of food.

"Not at all. Any of them catch your eye?" Should I bring up the woman and the little girl?

"A few. You were adorable as a teenager." He smiled softly.

"So you liked the ones with my family?" He didn't sound like the subject bothered him, he just sounded slightly more serious.

"Your mothers very beautiful and the little girl, is that your sister?" He nodded his head.

"Her name was Madison; those are the last pictures I have of them." Were they _dead_? Reno put down his plate and ran a hand through his hair. "The week before my seventeenth birthday I received a call from Shinra Electric Power Company, I was trying to get into SOLDIER, I wanted to make my family proud. Shinra wasn't calling me in regards to my SOLDIER application though; they called to tell me that a man from Wutai had broken into the research lab inside Shinra and stolen some 'classified information.' When I asked them why they were telling me this they said it was because this same man had just stolen a car and killed the people inside, it was my mother and sister." My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't read Reno's expression. "The man on the phone told me he was the head of a special branch of Shinra called the Turks, he told me they dealt with situations like this. The man from Wutai was trying to give away Shinra secrets and he needed to be 'taken care of' He asked me to join him on a mission to assassinate the man." They asked a sixteen year old to help kill somebody? Reno took a deep breathe and continued his story. "When we found my family's murderer he was on the outer borders of Wutai. The man from the Turks held a gun out to me, I took it and shot the murderer in the knee to bring him down, I asked him what he knew and he spit in my face, I shot his other knee and he fed me lies, I shot him in the shoulder and he begged for me stop, I shot him in the ribs and he told me who he worked for, I shoved a finger into one of his bullet holes until he told me all he knew about the Wutain government, and when I couldn't stand the screaming and the damn sight of him anymore I shot him in the head." I didn't know what to think, should I be horrified? I felt sympathy for Reno. "The man from the Turks helped me to my feet and handed me a handkerchief to wipe the blood off my face. He told me his name was Tseng and he'd like to welcome me to the Turks. I don't know why they chose me, maybe because I was young and impressionable or because they knew that I would stop at nothing to kill the man that murdered my mom and baby sister, I didn't care what the reason was, I just hoped that joining the Turks would've made my mother proud." I set my plate down and wrapped my arms around Reno's neck. I didn't think there was anything I could really say. He leaned his head against mine for a moment and sighed. "So I've been a Turk ever since then and that's what my life has pretty much revolved around. I take my job seriously." He caressed my cheek and leaned in for a quick kiss, when he pulled away he was smiling playfully. "I'd much rather have fun though; I like booze and food and women. And right now I like a particularly adorable girl sitting on my coach." I laughed and unwrapped my arms from around him. I was glad to see a large smirk on him.

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to persuade me into telling you something?" He propped his feet up on the couch so he was lying down and crossed his arms behind his head; he had that devilish glint in his eye that made my heart race.

"I almost forgot! Why don't you just tell me what you put my name as?" He clicked his tongue on his teeth and shook his head.

"I don't think so doll, where's the fun in that?" I pouted.

"What do I need to do to get you to tell me?" He again shook his head.

"You said you had something in mind yesterday, so persuade away." The smug look on his face was priceless. So he wanted to play did he?" I licked my lips and crawled over his body; I brought my lips to his neck and nipped lightly until I reached his ear. I brought my body onto his and licked the shell of his ear. I heard a sharp intake of breath and grinned.

"Will you tell me now?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't think so babe." He didn't want me to stop. I kissed up his jaw line until I reached his lips; I nipped lightly on his lower lip and sucked on it. Then I was on my back so quickly I hadn't realized what had happened. He had some how managed to flip our positions and was now kissing me with an intensity that made me feel like I was on fire. Our tongues danced together and I pulled roughly on his hair trying to somehow bring him closer to me. I broke our kiss to take his shirt off and was greeted with a beautiful sight. His body was perfect; he looked like a male model. A few light scars were scattered on his body. He kissed me passionately once again and ground his body into mine making me moan. His hand trailed up my left side until he reached my breast. He pulled away and pulled my shirt over my head. _I'm so glad I wore cute underwear._ He looked at my lacey white bra for a moment and smiled but quickly slid his hand behind my back unclasped it and discarded it. He sat up slightly and took in the sight of my half naked body; I couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks. "You're beautiful Evie." The intensity and lust in his eyes only sparked mine more. I pulled him back down to me and he started trailing wet kisses down my throat and over my collarbone. When he reached my breasts he looked into my eyes and grinned before taking one of my peaks into his mouth. I arched my back and moaned at the sensations Reno was causing my body to have. He brought his hand up to caress my other breast and I continued to writhe under him. I didn't care how fast we were moving, I wanted him _now_! His hand traveled down my body until he reached my pants, he unbuttoned them and began kissing down my stomach tantalizingly slow. He was so close to where I needed him most. He looked into my eyes once again when he reached my pants line. He brought his hand up and began unzipping my pants then his phone rang.

"Damnit!" He lifted himself from the couch and grabbed his phone off the table. "Hello?" I thought I was going to lose it! Who the hell would call and ruin this perfect moment? I lifted myself into a sitting position and watched Reno pace the room. "You gave me the day off remember?" I wished his lips and hands were on me again but it was still nice to look at his muscles move as he walked back and forth impatiently. "Are you kidding me! You fucking owe me big time! Fine whatever, bye." Reno turned to look at me apologetically. "I have to go to the office, Rufus says it absolutely can not wait. I'd tell him to go fuck himself if it weren't for the fact that he signs my paychecks." My stomach dropped. Stupid Shinra asshole. I stood and buttoned my pants back up. Reno wrapped his arms around me. The feeling of our unclothed bodies against eachother was wonderful. "You look so sexy I just want to throw you back down on the couch and pick up where I left off."

"Please do." I stood on my toes and kissed him feverishly, he groaned and pulled away.

"You're driving me crazy babe. You gotta get dressed." We both put our clothing back on and kissed a few more times before he led me out of the apartment. "You're the first person that's been in my new place besides Rude. So what do ya think?" My heart leapt. So no women had been there.

"I think it's great, I especially like the couch." He chuckled and patted my backside. "I hope you're still as…enthusiastic next time you come and visit." I grinned.

"Well I do still have to persuade you into showing me my name in your phone." The glint in his eye reappeared.

"It'll take a hell of a lot more persuading babe; you didn't even kind of convince me." _I'm looking forward to it. _


	6. What you do to me

Authors Notes: Sorry this one took so much longer than the others. I wanted to get it right. I decided to do this chapter in Reno's point of view and Think I'll do a few more that way in the future. I feel like people need to know what he's thinking too. I hope I did ok! Please review, i know i have quite a few people reading but i don't know what any of you think!

Chapter 6

I want to kill Rufus, 'absolutely can not wait' my ass! He still treats us like we're his lackeys, but I guess we always have been. He called me out here just to go through some damn paperwork. At least he's not asking me to kill anyone anymore. I'd be lyin if I said I don't miss the excitement though. Shinra should be getting back on its feet again; even though it'll be different I'm sure it'll be more fun than doin nothing all the time. Maybe the Turks will be head of the police force or somethin. I hate sitting on my ass all day in this tiny building with nothing to do, gives me too much time to think. I never thought I'd feel regret for all the shit I've done, it was my job, but now when I sit here with nothing to do and think about everything I've had to do...well I don't think my family'd be proud. At the same time I don't think I feel bad enough for what I've done. I've always been a proud son of a bitch, but where does that leave me now? If I'm not proud what am I, who am I?

"Hey partner, what're you doing after work?" Rude's voice is enough to bring me out of my thoughts.

"Uh…nothing. Why, what's going on?" I know he must have something planned.

"Rufus is giving us the week off, thought we could go celebrate." Ah sometimes life was good. Maybe that bastard feels bad for making us sit here all the time.

"Where'd you have in mind?" I hope he's thinking what I'm thinking.

"The usual, Tifa's place. That girl you're messing around with is staying there right?" That girl I'm messing around with…is that what it is, messing around? It feels different; I don't usually spend this much time on a girl I'm just messing around with. I don't ever feel this damn anxious to see a girl either. So much change in such a small amount of time, what the fuck is goin on with me? The next few hours went too slow, most of the time I was bouncing a ball off the damn wall, gotta put my time in though. I finished the paperwork that Mr. Pain in the ass 'president' could've done himself. I can't stop thinking about Evie. Wonder what she's doing? Wonder what she thinks of me? She obviously likes me, she wouldn't want to spend time with me if she didn't, or would she? I've spent a shit ton of time with women I don't care about. Sex has always just been sex to me, there doesn't have to be any feelings backing it up. So why haven't I been out chasing tail the past few nights? It's always been so easy for me, I know just what to say to get a girl to give it up, sometimes I don't even need to say anything, looks go a long way and I'm vain enough to know that I'm damn good looking. I could have a girl every night, but like I've said before I'm not that much of a whore.

Work is finally over! It's nine o'clock and I am ready to have a few drinks. Rude and I drive separately; never know where you might be headed later. The bar's already in full swing like usual and the smell of alcohol food and smoke makes me feel welcome. Rude sits at a table where Tseng and Elena are already. I scan the crowd quickly and feel a smile creep on my face when I see Evie behind the bar assisting Tifa. She's pouring drinks with her back to the bar as I take a seat. Lucky for me she bends over to grab something off a low shelf and I get a good view of her nice little ass. "Well hello Ms. Lockhart." She recognizes my voice right away and turns to face me with a cute grin on her face.

"I didn't know you'd be here tonight." And she's so happy I am, well so am I sweetheart.

"Yea well Rufus is giving us a little vacation so Rude thought we should celebrate." Her face lights up even more. She knows I'll be spendin time with her.

"Can I get you anything?" Oh yea, I can hear the double meaning behind that. She's trying to play off that innocent look on her face. I know from what I got a peek at earlier that this woman isn't exactly a saint and I can't wait to bring that out again. I'm thinkin I should take her back home and get her right back to how I had her earlier, half naked and moaning underneath me. She is quite the beauty and I can't wait to see the rest of her. Ok so I guess I haven't change that much, I'm still trying to get someone naked.

"Well I can think of a few things but I guess just a beer for now." I wink at her and she just smiles and bites her bottom lip, it's a habit that I find really sexy, another play on innocence. She brings me a beer and then goes to take some other guys order at a nearby table.

I spin around on my stool and watch carefully. I don't like the way he's looking at her, he just screams sleaze. I've never claimed to have pure intentions but I respect this girl and I just know once this asshole opens his mouth I'm gonna want to kill him. He proves me wrong, he didn't even have to open his mouth. The second his hand makes contact with her backside I'm on my feet and slamming his head into the table. "What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?" I'm not much for anger control I admit, I'm still holding his face against the table. He tries to fight, he looks muscular but he's got nothing on me, I'm a Turk I'm way tougher than he'll ever be.

"Who are you! I didn't do anything to you!" He hadn't done anything to me, but he had groped Evie and I suddenly felt very possessive.

"You touched my girl you scumbag, I've killed men for less than that. You're lucky I'm tryin to turn over a new leaf." Ok I don't know why I called her my girl but it seemed to do the trick.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know." I let him go and step back. Everyone in the place is staring at me, maybe I went a little overboard but everybody should be used to that by now. I look into her eyes, she looks surprised and a little scared.

"Apologize to her and get out of here." I hear him saying sorry as I walk away to go sit down with my colleagues.

"Your girl huh?" They must have heard everything. I run a hand through my hair and take a drink of my beer.

"That guy was a scumbag and Evie doesn't need some creep groping her." Elena's smiling.

"I didn't know you were capable of caring about someone other than yourself." Of course I care about other people…maybe I've never _really _cared about a woman.

"Oh shut up Elena and get that damn smirk off your face Rude." Tseng is staring at Evie with a cocked eyebrow.

"She seems very familiar Reno." So he does remember her.

"You burned down her house in Midgar." Elena and Rude look to Tseng, he's smiling softly.

"Ah I remember now. She's a good fighter, I thought she was dead." He doesn't sound sorry because he's not. Just another part of the job.

"She jumped out a window. Good thing too, I like her." They all smile.

"You _like_ a lot of women Reno, is this one really any different?" For some reason I think she is.

"Yea, I think so. Haven't even slept with her ya know?" Now they look shocked. Well what the fuck? They have no faith in me.

"Well here she comes lover boy." I followed Elena's gaze.

Evie was walking towards our table with the usual smile on her face. I reached behind me and grabbed another chair to put beside mine. "Sit down babe." Elena's smiling warmly at her and Rude nods his head at her.

"You didn't have to be so hard on that guy Reno, it's not the first time some creep has…fondled me." She thought that that was being hard on the guy?

"Well it's the last time any guy does that while I'm around." Everyone at the table is fucking staring again! So I sound a little unlike myself is that a crime? I'm still me; I'm just a little more…caring.

"Stop lookin at me!" Everyone laughs.

"I'm Elena by the way." Elena holds her had out to Evie. I think they could get a long well.

"I'm Evelyn. And your Tseng right?" She still has a smile on her face. He burned down her house and left her for dead! How can she look so friendly?

"Yes, nice to see you're doing well." This is freaking me out; they both can sound so pleasant about this.

"Reno was just telling us how much he likes you." I want to punch Rude's damn lights out. I show the slightest bit of interest in a woman and its open season for teasing. The look on Evie's face is almost enough for me to forgive Rude, she's glowing.

"Oh really? I didn't take Reno for the type of guy to talk about his feelings." So she thinks she can tease me too?

"Well he's been gushing about you!" I have not! All of them are gonna get it later.

"Elena you're lucky I don't hit women, shut up! Evie let's go outside." I'm not leaving because of them making fun of me I mostly just want to be alone with Evie for a few minutes.

She follows me outside and I light a cigarette. "You smoke?" She shakes her head no. The burn and the taste of smoke feels surprisingly good. "Sorry I had to take you home earlier, there really was no point in me going to work Rufus is just a lazy bastard." She giggles and leans against the brick wall of the alley we just walked into.

"It's not your fault. I wish you wouldn't have had to go to work though, I was having fun." I grin in between taking drags of my cigarette, she's not shy and I like it, she speaks her mind. She's still wearing that tiny yellow tank top and I can see the goose bumps on her chest and arms. I shrug off my jacket and she leans forward so I can wrap it around her shoulders, she looks adorable, the jackets way too big for her. "Thank you. I'm really glad you came here tonight. I know I just saw you earlier today but…I don't know. I guess I was anxious to see you again." This warm feeling I get when she says that is unfamiliar. I don't know what to make out of any of this, I don't know what the fuck I'm feeling.

"I know whatcha mean, I wanted to see you again too." I flick my cigarette across the alley and then her lips are on mine and I'm pinning her against the wall. I push my tongue into her mouth and she tastes so sweet that it's almost too much to take. She puts her hand in my hair and I don't even give a shit that my nice jacket is now on the dirty ground. I press myself solidly to her soft form and grind my hips into hers to relieve some of the strain I'm feeling. I want to tear her clothes off of her and take her against the wall of this damn alley and if she was anyone else I probably would but she deserves better. She's so soft and warm and the noise that she makes when I bring my hand under her shirt is almost my undoing. I want to tell her how beautiful she is and how much I want her, but not now not here. I push off the wall to put some distance between us, she pouts and I have to turn away before I lose control. _What the fuck are you doing to me?_


	7. One Condition

Authors Notes: Back to Evie's POV!I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope everyone is having just as much fun reading it. This chapter is a little shorter than I would've liked but again it seemed like a good stopping point. Next chapter will be longer! Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 7

Did I do something wrong? Reno had turned away so quickly. His back was to me and he was running a hand through his hair. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so carried away." I can't believe I'm apologizing to Reno, the man with such an infamous reputation with women. He quickly turns back towards me.

"You didn't do any thing sweetheart. I…uh…guess I just don't think this is the place for that. Any creep could just walk down here." He's smiling again but there's something in his eyes that's telling me he's hiding something.

"What's wrong Reno?" He opens and closes his mouth a few times, probably trying to decide whether he should use the same lame excuse. Finally he lets out a defeated sigh.

"I'm fucking confused!" He's pacing back in forth in front of me. My heart sinks, is this already over so soon? "I'm feeling some heavy shit here; I'm just not used to it. Everything's moving so fast, I mean I'm used to things moving fast but I'm not used to _feeling _anything." It's hard to catch everything he said because he's talking so quickly.

"We can stop…if that's what you want." I should've known this would happen. Why do I feel so sad? I didn't expect to get so attached so quickly. Reno finally stops pacing and looks me in the eyes. "I'm sorry Reno I…" I don't get to finish my sentence because he has me pressed against the wall again. This time his hands are not only under my shirt but my bra and I can't help but moan. His tongue is demanding and passionate. He pulls his lips away from mine for just a moment.

"Wrap your legs around me." How can I not oblige? His voice is so throaty and lust filled. I do as he says and I'm so glad I did. He groans and grinds into me and this is all just too much. I could come undone so easily that it's not even funny. His lips are moving feverishly down my neck. This is definitely not the most romantic venue but I can't take it anymore. I reach for his belt, when he doesn't stop me I take that as a yes.

"There's a motel right down the road you pervs!" We both stop what we're doing when we hear some random girl's voice. She smirks as she walks past us and Reno disentangles me from him.

He buckles his belt back up and smirks and winks at me. "I knew you had the hots for me but jeez! Didn't know you'd try to jump me in an alleyway." I laugh at him and straighten out my clothes.

"You started it and I distinctly remember you being the one to say 'wrap your legs around me.' He chuckles at my impression of him.

"Alright alright, I admit I have the hots for you too. I'm kinda glad that chick came down here though; I don't want your first time with me to be in a dirty ass alley." I smile warmly at him and pick his jacket up off the ground. He wipes it off and drapes it over his arm.

"So you don't want to stop seeing me?" I hoped that that was what that whole episode meant. He steps towards me and kisses me more sweetly than he ever has.

"Of course not sweetheart. I didn't mean to give you that impression, I'm just a little confused but I don't wanna stop." I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad!" He smiles and crosses his hands behind his head as we start walking again.

"You really do like me dont ya?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"Yes I do. Is that alright with you?" He holds his arm out me to link mine through.

"Yea babe, that's alright with me." And in his own little way that was him saying I like you too.

We make our way back inside and see Cloud now sitting at the table with the Turks. Cloud stands as we come to the table; he hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. What was that? I didn't know our talk had made that much of an impact. I see Reno's jaw clench and wonder what he's thinking. "You have the week off, right?" Cloud looks to Reno and Reno looks like he's dreading answering.

"Yea I do." Cloud nods his head.

"Good. You can help me out with that favor I asked you about awhile ago." Reno looks to me quickly then back at Cloud.

"Please tell me it's not gonna take the whole damn week Strife." Cloud rolls his eyes.

"No it will probably only take a day or two, wouldn't want to cut into your precious vacation time. Do you even work that much to begin with?" I don't know why they both sound so bitter. Maybe Cloud isn't as forgiving as I thought.

"I work all the fucking time! That's why Rufus is giving me a week off. And instead of enjoying the entire week I have to help you with some stupid shit that you probably don't even really need help with." I'm about ready to stand between them with my arms outstretched. Cloud just half smiles.

"Be here by four, you'll have to drive since you have a car, all I have is Fenrir." Then Cloud is walking away and into the kitchen.

"That asshole has some nerve. I should bash his pretty boy face in." We both take our previous seats back.

"I've never heard him speak like that to anyone. He's always just been cold and distant or sweet and nice." Reno rolls his eyes.

"Yea he gets along with pretty much everyone but me." I find that really odd. I guess Reno has a very different personality than Cloud.

"Maybe if you weren't such an arrogant prick people would like you more." I giggle at Elena's joking and she smiles at me.

"You're just defending him cuz you think he's hot, Laney." She takes a drink of her beer and raises her eyebrows.

"He has the face of an angel and a nice body; I'm a sucker for big blue eyes." Reno makes a noise in disgust and I just laugh and nod at her.

"What? You think he's hot too?" Reno asks incredulously. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'd be lying if I said he's not good looking." He shakes his head in disappointment and Rude snickers.

"Oh don't worry; I think you're way sexier." I kiss him on the cheek.

"You don't have to tell me, I know." Elena and I both look at each other and roll our eyes.

"I don't think you should've introduced these two Reno, you may have created a monster." I'm surprised to hear Tseng speak up and especially to sound so playful.

"I know, Elena is enough of a pain by herself she doesn't need a partner in crime." Elena and I laugh together. I think I may have found a new friend.

"Oh Rude, Evie came over to my place earlier, she likes it!" Reno sounds defiant and Rude just groans.

"Just because I didn't comment on it much doesn't mean I don't like it." Reno glares.

"You're just jealous because I have so much class and you don't." They sound like children arguing.

"You have class? Ha! Don't make me laugh." As much as I enjoy their childlike bickering I don't think I can liste much longer, I'm beat.

"Well I think I better head up to bed, I was woken up pretty early this morning." I playfully glare at Reno and he just grins.

"Think I could walk you upstairs and tell ya goodnight?" I smile and nod my head.

I tell everyone goodbye and tell Tifa goodnight. I lead Reno upstairs and into my room. He looks around and seats himself on my bed. "Nice place seems very Evie like." I laugh. Evie like?

"Thanks, I haven't really gotten a chance to do much with it yet." I dig through my closet looking for something comfortable to sleep in.

"Damn!" I look over my shoulder and give Reno a questioning look. "You have such a nice ass." I laugh and throw a pair of socks at him and much to my dismay he catches them very easily and throws them right back. I find a pair of cotton shorts again; pink this time, and a white tank top.

"I'm going to change really quickly." He smiles and makes himself comfortable on my bed. I brush my teeth and change quickly. I pull my hair back in a ponytail like I usually do at night. I come back out of the bathroom and Reno is still lounging on my bed, he looks me up and down and whistles.

"You're unbelievably sexy ya know?" I shake my head and join him on my bed.

"I don't see how. I look like I'm getting ready to sleep." He wraps his arm around me and pulls me to lie on his chest and I drape my leg over his waist.

"Well for one those shorts are tiny, your hair looks cute like that, and you're not wearing a bra and that's always a plus." I giggle and nuzzle my head into his chest.

"Shouldn't you be getting home? You have to wake up really early." He sighs and tugs at my ponytail.

"Stupid Strife, he just loves to ruin my good mood. I know how I can get back at him." The mischievous tone in his voice makes me look up at him. He's grinning from ear to ear and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Maybe I could uh you know stay the night here…with you." He wants to stay the night with me? I'm definitely not opposed to the idea but this isn't exactly my house.

"What about Tifa?" He digs through his pocket until he retrieves his cell phone. "

Hey Tifa, this is Reno. I was just wonderin if you'd mind if I stay with Evie tonight seeing as I have to be here at the asscrack of dawn anyway." Was it really necessary for him to call her? She is right downstairs. "Yea that's what I thought, I'll tell her that. Thanks a lot." He closes his phone and smiles at me brightly. "

Tifa told me to tell you that this is just as much your home as hers and if you want me to stay then I can." Tifa's kindness touches me.

"Well then I guess you can stay, but on one condition." He's already out of my bed and undressing which is incredibly distracting. He strips down to a pair of black boxers and all coherent thoughts are gone.

"What's the one condition babe?" He smirks wickedly, he knows how gorgeous he is and the effect he's having on me.

"Umm, we have to sleep. No messing around." He pouts and climbs into bed with me, pulling the covers over both of us. He kisses me on the lips then travels slowly down my neck and back up. I'm already breathing heavily by the time he's reached my ear. He chuckles and whispers seductively.

"Just remember that's your rule not mine."


	8. Conversing

Authors Notes: TA DA! Another chapter! I split this between Evie and Reno's POV this time. I really think this story is going rather well, i haven't really gotten writers block yet, Thank God! Well enjoy, pleeeeaaaaseeee review!

Chapter 8

Again I'm woken up very early; I hear my door opened rather harshly and heavy footsteps. I open my eyes and look towards the door. Oh shit. Cloud is walking into my room looking none to happy. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Uhg…I don't know if I've ever really heard Cloud speak like that or look this angry. Reno groans when he hears the yelling and rolls over to look at the source. His eyes widen and he jumps out of my bed quickly. Clouds advancing on Reno and I too jump out of bed. I stand between them. "What's he doing here? You let him stay here last night?" I don't like the malicious tone in Clouds voice. I know Reno said this was his way at getting back at Cloud but I really didn't think he'd be this angry.

"Yes, I let him stay." I talk in a small voice. I can't stand the way Clouds looking at me, I just want to hug him and say I'm sorry.

"This is_ my_ home and I don't want him here. I can't believe that you would be so inconsiderate Evelyn, Tifa is incredibly generous to let you live here and then you abuse it like this, and you say that I've changed?" I don't like crying in front of people but I can't help it now.

"Shut the fuck up Strife! Don't talk to her like that." Reno should have kept his mouth shut. Cloud steps forward and grabs Reno by the collar and forcefully slams him into the wall.

"What's going on in here!" Cloud lets go of Reno when he hears Tifa's voice.

"She let this scumbag stay here last night." Cloud glares at me and I try to hold more tears back.

"I told him he could stay Cloud." Cloud looks taken aback. Tifa actually looks angry.

"Why didn't you ask me? You know I wouldn't want him here." He sounds hurt.

"Why should I have to ask you Cloud? You're never here! You have absolutely no right to say who can and can not be here." He looks like he's been slapped across the face and I want to reach out to him. I didn't mean to start anything. I can't believe Tifa actually said that, but I know how lonely she is, he's hardly ever here and she loves him so much.

"I'll be in the car." Cloud walks out the door swiftly. I turn to Reno who's almost fully dressed by now. He looks to Tifa then back at me.

"I'll get a hold of you later babe." He kisses me and squeezes Tifa's shoulder comfortingly then leaves.

I walk over to Tifa and embrace her. She's always so strong for everyone, but for once she breaks down, and I just let her lie her head on my shoulder and run my hands through her like she used to do for me. "I just love him so damn much! What do I have to do to get him to feel the same?" I let her sob in my arms; I pull away and make her look into my eyes.

"He does love you Tifa, I know he does, he just doesn't know how to move on with his life. Tell him you love him." She shakes her head.

"I couldn't handle him rejecting me like that." I smile at her solemnly.

"You have to tell him Tif. It'll be ok I promise." She wipes her eyes off and smiles weakly.

"Do you really think he loves me?" I grin widely.

"Look at you, how can he not love you?" She laughs and hugs me again.

"Thank you Evie."

"That's what family is for."

I decide to go back to sleep for a few hours. When I wake up I take a shower and just change into some sweats and a t shirt, I keep my hair back, I don't think I'll be doing much today. I walk downstairs to join Tifa in the bar and am surprised to find Yuffie speaking with Tifa. "Well don't you look comfy?" I laugh as Yuffie hugs me.

"I thought I could use a girls day." I nod my head at Tifa.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Yuffie jumps up and down excitedly.

"Ooo Ooo lets watch some movies and munch on some food and drink some wine!" We all laugh and agree that that is a great idea.

"Hey Tifa do you know Elena's number?" She nods her head. "Could we invite her? We got a long really well last night."

"Of course, I'll call her right now." About an hour later Elena had arrived and we all got comfortable in the living room. Tifa and I had made up some snack foods and brought up a few bottles of wine. Yay for living in a bar! We were all in sweats and eating chips and laughing. It was nice to have some with just girls. My phone goes off and I reach for it. _Hey babe we made it to Healin alright. Just thought I'd let you know. Strife is already pissing me off beyond belief. I'll get a hold of you later. _I can't help but smile. I like him more than I've liked anyone in a very long time.

"Wonder who's texting you? Look at that big smile on your face." Tifa throws a piece of popcorn at me and I stick my tongue out.

"Ooo, are you still talking to Reno?" Yuffie looks incredibly curious.

"Yes I am." Yuffie squeals happily. Having girlfriends can be fun.

"What's your secret? How are you keeping Reno of all people interested?" Elena is leaning on one elbow; she's just as curious as Yuffie.

"I have no idea. I haven't done anything special." But he still seems to be interested in me.

"Have you guys slept together?" They're all staring at me expectantly.

"No we haven't" Unfortunately!

"Wow how do you restrain yourself? He may be an arrogant jerk but he's gorgeous!" I grin at Yuffie's comment.

"It's not without difficulty." We all break out into a fit of laughter.

"Are you guys dating?" This time it's Elena who asks. I think for a few moments before I answer.

"No, I don't think so. We're just…I don't really know…having fun I guess. Enjoying each others company?" I take another drink of my wine.

"It seems a little more serious than that Evie. I mean it's only been a few days but from what you've told me it seems like you two have been learning a lot about each other. As odd as is to say I think Reno is interested in you for more than just your body." Yuffie and Elena feign surprise and make gasping sounds then start laughing. I feel overjoyed by what Tifa has said. Could it be more than that? Is he honestly interested in me?

"That would be nice. I feel…something different for him. I like him quite a lot." They all smile at me and Yuffie speaks up.

"Is it looove?" I laugh and roll my eyes at her.

"It is waaay too soon for that." Elena cocks her head to the side.

"It would be nice to see Reno settle down. He's a good guy. He's ruthless and does whatever it takes to get a job done but he's more than that and he's more than just the cad that everyone perceives him as." I smile and nod my head at her. I know he's more than that he's something…unique.

I hate carrying shit! I've been walking up and down the stairs of the Healin Lodge all day restocking supplies and dragging out old furniture and stuff so we can fix the place up. I don't know why I agreed to help Strife out; I was probably drunk at the time or just thought he'd forget about it. He hasn't spoken two words to me since we left 7th Heaven. I think Tifa kinda hit below the belt with that statement. He's always kinda sulky though so it's hard to tell if he's actually in a _bad _mood. Plus having me along with him probably doesn't help the matter much but he's the one who asked me to help, maybe I just seem like a pack mule or somethin. When I walk back inside he's sitting on a couch that we haven't dragged out yet. Oh fuck it I feel bad for the guy I guess I'll talk to him. "You feelin alright spiky?" He looks up at me from under those pretty boy eyelashes and grimaces. Here I am tryin to help the guy out and he can't even answer me! "Ya know I think Tifa cares about you a lot and she just wants you to be there with her." He groans and sighs. Why is he such a pain in the ass? He could have a damn good life if he'd stop moping all the time. "You don't like her is that it? Cuz I'm pretty sure she's in love with you man." His face shoots up and he gives me a questioning look. Aha! That got his attention! Saying love is all it took?

"What gives you that idea?" Wow he's finally decided to grace me with the sound of his voice. I smirk and stretch my hands above my head before I decide to answer. He looks impatient.

"It's kinda obvious ya know? You must be completely oblivious. Everyone sees it but you." He glares at me a little but relaxes after a minute. Why is it so hard for him to have a civil conversation with me?

"_How _do you know Reno?" This really has piqued his interest. Maybe this can go down in the book as a good deed from me. I am trying to change my dirty ways…sorta…well some of them.

"Well she's always lookin at you with those big love sick eyes and she hangs on every word you say and she jumps at every opportunity to help you, every time you're not home she's anxious." I pause for a moment just to see how impatient he gets. He starts tapping his foot on the floor erratically. Ha this is too easy! I grin and continue. "Oh yea and Evie told me herself that Tifa's in love with you and has been for a long ass time." His eyes widen and he brings his hand up to his face.

"There's no way…she can't be in love with me." He doesn't believe it? He really is oblivious, everyone and there brother knows about Tifa's feelings towards Strife.

"Well she does and if I were you I might just do somethin about it. I think you've made her wait around for long enough, eventually she's not gonna have the strength to do it anymore." I almost laugh at the way I sound. _I'm_ giving out relationship advice. Me giving any kind of advice is pretty ridiculous.

"Am I really that blind?" Maybe if you'd stop acting like a whiney bitch all the time you'd figure these things out sooner! Old habits die hard, and it's still hard for me to see Strife as a comrade. I need to be nice to him though, it seems like he means a lot to Evie.

"If ya have feelings for her then you need to tell her, really soon, like as soon as we get back." He looks so confused and spaced out, but he nods.

"I…I think I will. I mean if you're sure that that's how she feels." Damn he sounds weak, like he's gonna break.

"Yea man I'm sure that's how she feels." It's not even fun to pick on him anymore he looks too pathetic.

I turn to walk back outside when he stops me. "Reno?" I look back towards him, maybe he's gonna start being an ass again. "Thanks...for telling me that." Holy fuck! He just thanked me. There's something wrong with this.

"No problem." He looks slightly happier then he did earlier.

"And I guess I'm sorry about earlier…just don't hurt Evie. I care about her a lot and if you do anything to upset her I'll have absolutely no problem kicking your ass again." We both slightly smile. Ok so maybe he's not a complete bastard. Maybe. "Do you really care about Evie?" Conversing with this guy just feels so weird. Have I really been that much of a prick over the years that absolutely no one can believe that I have genuine feelings for someone?

"Yea, I like her. She's the first person I've liked in…well in a long time." He looks like he's thinking about what I said.

"If this is just about sex I think its better that you stay away from her. She's trying to make some big changes in her life and I'm pretty sure she's looking for more than a physical relationship." Oh jeez…why did I start this conversation? I feel like I'm getting lectured.

"It's not just about sex ok?" He can hear the annoyance in my voice and drops the subject. I don't know what's going on between Evie and me but it's something different than I'm used to.

"Lets get back to work." Cloud gets up and I follow him outside. My mind is racing. This really isn't just about sex… and that scares the shit out of me.


	9. Day to Relax

Authors Notes: Here's another one people! This one switches between POV's again. Next few chapters will be very interesting, just have to build up to it! Enjoy and review please

Chapter 9

Ugh who would have thought I'd get a hangover from wine? I'm becoming a light weight. We all decided to act like we were 15 again and laid a whole bunch of blankets out on the living room floor and all just passed out there. I sit up a tad too quickly and my head spins. Yuffie is sleeping to the right of me; she snores more loudly than anyone I've ever heard! I pity the man that marries her and has to sleep next to her every night. Tifa is no where to be found so I guess that she's either in her bathroom or the kitchen. I take a cool shower. I can tell it's going to be a hot day so I change into a short denim skirt and a purple lace camisole. I let my hair hang down today. I find Tifa in the bar, wearing black shorts and a white tank top. "You're looking cute!" She giggles.

"It's so hot today, I can't stand it!" A brilliant idea comes to me. "Let's go to Costa Del Sol!" Tifa's face lights up.

"That sounds great!"

A couple hours later Yuffie and Elena both had left and Tifa called Barret to come watch the children for the day. We packed a bag for the day with sunscreen, towels, and enough Gil to hopefully last a day in Costa Del Sol. We take Fenrir, Tifa said Cloud had told her before if she ever needed a way to get around she could use it. When we arrive in the city famous for its resorts we decide to shop around a little before going to the beach. We both get smoothies and go to look for bathing suits. The store owner in a nearby Bathing suit shop is extremely helpful in finding us bathing suits to fit our personalities. Tifa buys a bikini top and boy shorts with a black and white floral print, and I buy a turquoise string bikini set. Tifa of course looks beautiful in her swimwear, she has a perfect body. I have a slightly smaller chest than Tifa but hope that I look good as well. We both buy sunglasses, hers black and mine white. We finally make our way towards the beach, catching a few men's eyes and feeling confident. We lay out our towels near an umbrella and apply our sunscreen.

"Let's just lie in the sun for a little bit." I agree with Tifa and decide to just relax. My phone goes off, always just when I'm able to relax. _Hey sexy, what are you up to?_ I smile and text him back telling him where we are. _Ooo, Costa Del Sol huh? Mmm sounds fun. How long are you going to be there? _I tell him we're going to spend the day here. _Well I'll let you enjoy yourself. Have fun. _I look over to see Tifa staring at me with a knowing grin on her face. "What's he doing?" I stretch out on my towel more.

"I don't know, he just asked what I'm doing." She yawns and nods her head.

"Hey ladies, wanna get some lunch with us?" We both look up to see two men smirking down at us. I look to Tifa who smirks and nods her head at them men. What? She just said yes?

Oh yea, Evie in a bathing suit. It sounds like something I just can't miss out on. Spiky and I had just finished up our work so I was hoping I could coax him into taking a nice little trip to the beach. "Feel like goin to the beach?" He cocks an eyebrow at me and sighs.

"Why would you want to go to the beach with me?" Oh you'll want to go in a minute.

"Well these two really hot girls are lounging on the beach of Costa Del Sol as we speak in nothing more than bikini's." It took a moment for him to figure out who I was talking about. His eyes flash in recognition and he starts walking towards the door.

"Lets go." I chuckle under my breath, Cloud Strife might actually be a normal man after all.

The drive to Costa Del Sol is long and hot and boring. Blondey isn't much of a conversationalist. When we finally get there I'm about ready to jump out of my skin. Strife is already walking in the direction of the beach. "Whoa whoa whoa!" He spins back around to face me.

"What?" I shake my head at him. For being the man that has saved the world twice he's not very bright.

"You plannin on going to the beach with all those heavy clothes on?" He looks down at his dark clothing and looks back up shrugging. "Lets go get some trunks man." He groans and scratches the back of his head before following me towards the shopping district. We both settle on solid colored swim trunks, his are brown and mine black. I'm feelin pretty smug as we walk down the beach looking for the girls. Strife and I have gotten more than a few stares and double takes, but being the space case that he is he doesn't even notice. He looks like he feels uncomfortable with his shirt off. I mean he's got a few scars here and there but so do I; girls seem to like that rugged kind of thing. There's tons of hot girls walking around this place but I barely notice any of them, I'm too focused on trying to find one very beautiful green eyed girl. She shouldn't be too hard to find seeing as she's about twelve shades paler than the rest of the women here.

"Do they know we're here?" Of course not Spikey, where's the fun in that?

"Nah, thought we could surprise em." He stops unexpectedly and I follow his shocked gaze. What the fuck! The beautiful women we've been searching for are sitting on a blanket having some kind of picnic with two douche bags. They look like the stereotypical beach bum assholes, too tan, long bleach blonde stringy hair, and too lanky. It takes me about ten seconds to come to the conclusion that Strife and I can take these two jerks out. "Come on." I watch the smile fade from Tifa's face as she sees us coming. Maybe she can see the pissed look in my eyes, do I even have a reason to be pissed?

"Hey girls, having fun?" My voice is dripping with sarcasm. Why am I so mad? Nothings even happened that I know of. The two men look over their shoulders at us, oh yea they're intimidated.

"Reno! What are you doing here?" Evie jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck. Ok, all is forgiven. She is fucking hot. Her tiny excuse for a bikini has me almost drooling. And her fit little frame is pressed against mine in a way that has all the blood in my body rushing downwards.

"Couldn't miss out on the opportunity of seein you wearing this." She giggles and embraces me again.

"Well I'm glad you came, I wouldn't want to miss out on the opportunity of seeing you dressed like this." Thinking she'd be interested in these losers is completely ridiculous. She's crazy about me.

"Who are your friends?" I'm still curious at to why these assholes are here.

"Uh we didn't know that they were taken or we wouldn't have bothered." Awww they're disappointed and leaving.

"Well Spiky I think the two of us are gonna take a walk or somethin so you and Tifa can talk." I push blondey forward and he almost trips onto the towel with Tifa. He whips around and glares at me, I of course just flash him a grin.

I wrap my arm around Evie's waist as we walk for two reasons, one because I just like touching her and two because I don't want anymore men hitting on her. I feel possessive again; it's something new to me. "He's gonna talk to her ya know?" Evie smiles and tightens her grip on my waist.

"Is that your doing?" She looks so great right now it's hard to concentrate on anything else.

"You betcha!" She stops walking and pulls my face towards her own so she can kiss me. She pushes her hot little tongue into my mouth and before I get a good chance to react she's pulling away. She laughs and takes off running towards the water. So she wants to take a swim, I can do that. I run into the water and tackle her. When we surface she pushes me right back under. "You think you're funny dontcha?" She's beaming.

"Mhmm!" I pull her to me and she wraps her legs around my waist. It's a great feeling, her body pushed against mine in the water. I kinda want to stay like this for awhile just holding her. There I go again with these weird ass thoughts. Reno of the Turks wants to _hold _a woman, this is all kinds of messed up.

Thank goodness Reno came and rescued me! I have no idea why Tifa wanted to eat with those guys. Maybe just because she's pissed at Cloud. Well I hope they finally get to talk and possibly move forward in their…relationship. I should stop thinking so much and concentrate more on Reno's lips traveling down my neck. This is a nice situation, being wrapped around Reno in the water at a beautiful beach. Too bad this beach is public. He brushes my nipple through my top and I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning. "Isn't this place a little too out in the open for this?" He laughs as I gasp at his touches.

"Mmmm…I guess you're right, but I bet there are a few people here that are into voyeurism and wouldn't mind." I laugh and slap his arm playfully.

"I must be doing something you like if you drove all the way out to Costa Del Sol to see me." He smiles and brushes a stray hair behind my ear.

"Yea, it's somethin like that." He kisses me sweetly and pulls away quickly. I'm happy, very happy, and I want to stay like this. I like that Reno hasn't had his eyes on any other women here and I like that he seemed kind of jealous earlier. He definitely has some interest in me and I don't want that to go away. "You ok babe?" I smile warmly at him.

"I'm great, I feel really great." He grins and twirls us around in the water.

"Is that my doing?" I laugh at his use of my earlier words.

"You betcha!" He holds me tightly to him and kisses below my ear.

"You're really somethin else ya know?" I look him in the eyes before I dunk him and take off for the shore. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Mmmm fighting with Reno sounds like an opportunity I might have to take up one of these days, a little sparring match sounds like fun. I can run fast but not fast enough. He tackles me again but this time I hit sand instead of water. He turns me over so my backs on the ground and straddles my waist. I'm laughing hard and he glares at me jokingly. "It really is my doing isn't it?" I bite my lip and nod. He growls playfully and nips at my neck, must've been from me biting my lip. "You drive me crazy ya know?" I really hope so.


	10. Inevitable: Lemon

Authors Notes: Dun dun dun dun! Here it is, the first of many lemons! This is a small one, just a taste of what is to come haha. Hope you like. Let me know whatcha think. ENJOY!

Chapter 10

When Reno and I had made it back to where Tifa and Cloud were they were holding hands. A small gesture but a definite step forward. Tifa decided to ride with Cloud on Fenrir back to 7th Heaven and Reno asked me to go to his apartment with him. And now we were on our way back to Edge. "I'm really glad you came to see me today." I was feeling incredibly tired, going to the beach always wore me out. Reno removes one of his hands from the steering wheel and brushes my cheek sweetly.

"I'm glad I did too sweetheart." I didn't mind that he called me by pet names it was kinda cute. My eyes were heavy and I could feel myself drifting to sleep with each blink of my eyes.

I woke up when I heard a door shut and another open. Reno had opened the passenger door and looked like he was about to pick me up and carry me inside.

"I'm awake, I can walk." He smiles and pouts his lip.

"Aww I wanted to carry you over my shoulder." I swing my legs out of the car and stand up a little wobbly. We make our way into the building and into Reno's apartment. "I think I'm gonna order us a pizza, that ok?" I settle down on his couch and sigh happily.

"That sounds great." I turn on Reno's television while he orders us a pizza.

"It should be here in about thirty minutes." He plops down beside me and wraps his arm around me.

"Did you bring my bag in?" He kisses the top of my head and squeezes me tightly.

"I sure did, why?" I wave my hands over my body to point out the obvious, I'm still in my bathing suit and it's chilly in here. He chuckles. "No, I think you should stay just like this." He sweeps my hair over one shoulder so that he can kiss the exposed shoulder closest to him.

"Maybe we should hold off on that until after we eat." Then there would be no interruptions. He lets out an exasperated sigh and pulls away.

"I guess you're right." I smile and kiss him on the tip of his nose.

"So does that mean you'll let me get dressed?" He chuckles and buries his face in my neck.

"Uh uh I don't think so." I pout at him. He jumps up suddenly and runs down the hallway. What the hell is he doing? He comes back a few moments later now wearing a pair of dark grey sweats. He grins and holds out a black T shirt to me. A cock an eyebrow at him.

"What's this for?" He throws the shirt at me and it lands on my head comically.

"You can get dressed if you wear that…_only that_." I laugh and hold the shirt at arms length. I can play along with his little game.

"Alright, but can I at least wear underwear?" I bite my lower lip and give him a pleading look. He looks amused and happy that I'm going along with this.

"You drive a hard bargain. Underwear but no bra!" I smile triumphantly and kiss him on the cheek as I walk past. I grab my bag from the beach and turn to him before proceeding to the guest bathroom.

"Mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Go ahead babe." The hot water feels nice and I just stand there relishing it for a few minutes. What was going to happen tonight? Would we sleep together? Is that what I'm hoping for? I finish washing and change into my 'clothes.' My red boy shorts were about the same color as Reno's hair. I laugh and pull the oversized T shirt over my head. It ends a good four or five inches above my knees, covering all the important parts but just barely. I run a brush through my damp hair and step out into the hallway and begin walking towards the living room. The pizza should be here soon.

I stand in the entryway to the living room and call out to Reno. "You happy?" He shifts on the couch so he can look behind him. I'm leaning dramatically against the wall, trying to look sexy. He licks his lips and gets off the couch. He walks towards me keeping eye contact the whole time. His eyes are smoldering. He stops arms length away and looks me up and down slowly.

"Never thought anyone would look better in my clothes than me." I laugh. He would say something like that.

"I take it that means you like it?" He leans down and nips at my bottom lip, slowly sucking on it.

"That's an understatement. You look amazing; you look so sexy with your hair wet." He snakes an arm around my waist and kisses me roughly, pushing me hard into the wall. We're interrupted by a loud buzzing sound. He groans clearly aggravated. "I have to go down to get the pizza; they can't get in without a key card." I smile as he walks out the door. I hope whoever's delivering the pizza isn't a woman or she might just have a heart attack seeing him shirtless. I sit back down on the couch and wait impatiently for Reno to return. It doesn't take long before I hear the door open back up. He sets the pizza box down on the coffee table and goes into the kitchen. He comes back with two glasses of soda and plates. "Dig in." We finish our meal quickly; I think we're both anxious.

"Hey Evie?" I look over to him, he seems slightly nervous; it's something I never thought I'd see in Reno.

"Yes?" He runs a hand through his hair and I can't help but smile.

"Will you stay the night with me?" Why would he be nervous about asking me that? We stayed together last night. Maybe it was because he was asking me more than that. Maybe he was asking for permission to take this further. Could he actually be scared of me turning him down? Or scared of me saying yes? He's staring at me intently and I let a smile form on my lips.

"I'd love to." It was obviously all the confirmation he needed because he was now pushing me back on the couch and kissing me lustfully. I tangle my hands in his hair and bring him impossibly closer to me. He lets his hands wander under my shirt (technically his shirt) and just caresses my stomach. I feel the muscles of his back tense under my hands. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and moan when I feel him grind into me obviously aroused. I know now that there's no turning back and that this is what I want. I need him right now like I need oxygen. I pull away from his lips and lean in close to his ear. "I want you." He growls low in his throat and stands up taking me with him.

He keeps his lips glued to mine as he leads us to what I assume to be his bedroom since I'm now hitting a soft comfy surface. My legs are still wrapped around him as he begins kissing down my neck. He pulls away much to my disappointment, and looks down at me with lust filled eyes. He grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it over my head. I'm feeling more than a little exposed, left only in my underwear. He resumes kissing me, this time much more tenderly. He brings his hand down to my breast and runs the pad of his thumb slowly over my nipple. I moan and arch my back. Our tongues dance together and I want more, _need _more. He begins kissing down my neck, so warmly and sweetly. I'm not sure if this is the same cocky man I know. I continue to moan and try to rub myself against him to get some much needed friction. He chuckles into my neck and pinches my nipple more roughly than before. "Be patient sweetheart, I'll take care of you." He nibbles at my collarbone for a few seconds before lowering his head to lick languidly at my chest. I have been reduced to a moaning writhing mess beneath him. I can't take much more of this.

"Reno please?" He brings his lips back to my neck and I can feel him smiling.

"What do you want Evie?" He damn well knows what I want! But this is all part of the experience; it makes things so much better for the both of us if we have each other begging.

"Touch me please?" His smile has turned into a down right smirk.

"Of course." He pulls away briefly to drag my underwear down my legs. He looks down at me and I can only imagine that I look like a flushed wreck. He swallows hard and trails his hand lightly down my body until he finally reaches the very core of me. I feel my eyes roll back slightly and I let out a pleasurable sigh. "You're absolutely gorgeous, so so beautiful." He rolls to his side and continues to massage me gently.

"More please more." I can hear how heavy his breathing is as he complies with my request. He pushes one finger gently into me and I arch into him. It's still not enough, I still plead with him for more. He quickly enters another finger and begins pumping and curling inside me. "Yes, yes." He groans and speeds up and then I'm crying out and seeing stars. I come down from my high and look at him; his breathing is fast and heavy. I flip him on his back and straddle his waist. I can feel him hard and ready through his pants and unconsciously grind into him causing him to moan. I scatter kisses across his chest and bite playfully at his nipple before moving my hand downward. I hook my hands in the waistband of his sweats and look him in the eyes before pulling them down. There is nothing between us now and I find myself looking down at him as he did me. _Flawless_, that's the first word that comes to mind. I can understand why so many women had slept with him. His body was perfect in every sense of the word. He was rather large and I felt incredibly grateful to not be a virgin. I expected him to make some arrogant remark like 'Like what you see?' but he's surprisingly quiet as I look at him. He sits up so he's eye level with me and brings his hands to either side of my face and kisses me deeply.

"Lie down sweetheart." His voice is calm and soothing. I lie back like he asks me to and he tucks a hair behind my ear. I didn't even notice I was trembling until I tangle my hands in his hair again. I feel his tip at my entrance in one achingly slow movement he's inside of me. "Shit!" I don't think he meant for the curse to fall from his lips but I completely understand why he said it. He moves slowly and keeps his lips on my neck. I could honestly say this was the best I'd ever felt in my entire life. It was beautiful and too much to take but at the same time not enough. I wrap my legs around his waist to bring him deeper and he moans.

"Reno!" He moves faster when I say his name and I cry out loudly.

"So good Evie, you feel so good." His lustful words are like music to my ears. I can feel myself nearing the edge and I dig my nails into his back making him hiss in both pleasure and pain.

"I'm so close." He growls and hooks one of my legs over his shoulder. The angle is perfect and he's hitting me right where I need it. "Right there, don't stop!" He's thrusting much faster and I know he too is nearing his end.

"Cum with me Evie." His words were all it took and I'm crying out his name, nearly screaming. He thrusts a few more times before releasing and groans loudly into my neck.

He rolls off of me and I hold a hand to my chest trying to steady my breathing. He pulls my back to him so I'm molded against his front, comfortably spooning. "You're amazing Evie, so amazing." He kisses my neck and wraps his arm tightly around my waist. I smile, I'm perfectly content. That was the absolute best experience of my life.

"Mmmm, not as amazing as you. I could feel that all the way down to my toes." He chuckles into my shoulder.

"It was by far the best sex I've ever had." I shift my body so I'm facing him.

"No way, you probably say that to all the girls." He shakes his head and kisses me.

"Nope, I'm tellin the truth. It was perfect." Well there's an ego boost for ya! I was grinning form ear to ear.

"I thought so too." He pulls me to him and buries his head in my neck.

"I'm exhausted, let's get some sleep." I nod my head to agree with him. It had been a long day and this had been perfect ending to it. "Goodnight Reno." He rolls on his back and pulls me to lie on his chest. "Night babe. Have sexy dreams about me." I giggle and close my eyes. _I think that's inevitable. _


	11. How long can it last?

Authors Notes: Hello yet again everyone! This is yet again another chapter split between two POV's. I hope that's alright! I need some feedback people! please? *pleading* Enjoy chapter 11

Chapter 11

Damnit, I don't want to wake up. A stupid phone is going off, it isn't mine but I reach for it anyway. "Hello?" My voice sounds gruff. 

_"Reno?"_ It's Tifa.

"Yea it's me. Evie's sleeping." She laughs.

"_She's a heavy sleeper. I was just wondering where she was, thanks for picking up. Bye Reno_." That was one the shortest most pointless conversations of my life. Evie is still sleeping sprawled across my chest; these cute little noises keep escaping her lips. I wonder if she's dreaming and if she is is she dreaming about me? She's absolutely beautiful. And last night, well holy fuck! I told her it was the best sex I'd ever had, and I meant it. Usually when I have sex with women it's hot and heavy and rough and I guess a little raunchy. Last night was new like everything with Evie has been new. I did my best to be sweet. It was amazing. Another thing that's new is that I still want her lying here with me; usually I boot whoever the fuck it is out of my house that same night or early the following morning. I don't want Evie to move an inch; I want her right here wrapped around me.

"Reno?" I hadn't even noticed she was starting to wake up. She lifts her cute little face up to look at me and I find myself smiling brightly.

"Good morning sweetheart." Now she's the one smiling. She props herself up on her elbows and kisses me slowly and sensually. Well good morning hard on! She giggles when she feels my body's reaction.

"It is a good morning isn't it?" I chuckle at the giddiness in her voice.

"How are you feeling babe?" She rolls off of me and stretches.

"Great! You?" She sounds so happy, have I made her feel that way? I lean over and kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm feeling pretty great myself." She sighs and gets out of bed. Fuck yea! She's naked and lookin sexy. "Where do you think you're goin?" She turns to me with an amused smile. Her hair is long enough that it covers her breasts; it's sexy.

"I thought I should get dressed and go back to the bar, I don't want to overstay my welcome." I snort at her in disapproval.

"Well ya thought wrong! I have the rest of the week off and I'd like to spend time with you if that's alright." I am the man! She's beaming again.

"Oh I suppose I could do that. If you insist." Oh I do! I hold my arms out to her so she'll come back to bed. She sticks her tongue out at me and takes off running into the bathroom. She thinks she can get away from me does she? I like her playfulness it's enticing. I turn the doorknob to the bathroom, it won't budge. That little vixen has locked me out of my own bathroom!

"Evie if you don't let me in I'm gonna take this door off its hinges." She giggles.

"No you won't!" Oh really? She has no idea what I'd do! I step back and kick the door and it's open. I'm a Turk; doesn't she know I know how to do these things? She gasps loudly and tries to run again but trips into the shower. I chuckle loudly and walk over to her.

"Very graceful, princess." She glares at me and fails miserably at trying to get out of the shower. I climb in with her and close the glass door.

"What are you doing you jerk?" The scowl on her face is adorable.

"It's not my fault you're a klutz." Before she can open her mouth to protest I turn the shower on.

"Reno that's freezing!" I grin when she clings to my body.

"It'll warm up in a minute babe." And soon enough it does. Evie relaxes and lets the warm water cascade down her body.

"Can I at least wash since you trapped me in here?" I grab the shampoo and hand it to her. I wash my body while she washes her hair. I can tell she's trying not to look at me while I'm very obviously ogling over her. When she finishes washing her hair she finally chances a look at me, my face of course. "What are you staring at?" I smile and pull her slick body against mine. "Well someone is excited this morning." She's talking about my obvious arousal and I chuckle. I trap her body against the wall between my arms and kiss her. I brush her wet hair out of her face and hold her tightly against myself.

"How's shower sex sound?" She giggles as I kiss down her neck.

"Mmm…I have something else in mind." She slides herself down my body until she's kneeling in front of me. I like where this is going. She smirks up at me before taking me into her mouth. I groan loudly and instinctively put my hands in her hair. Not only did I have the best sex with her she gives the best head too. She's slow and teasing, only taking an inch at a time. She's driving me crazy.

"Stop teasing me." My voice sounds pleading and kind of pathetic. I feel her smile around me before she takes my whole length in her mouth. It takes every ounce of self control to not cum right then and there. She's so sexy bobbing up and down on me, now fast and deep. I know I won't last long but I don't really care, I like losing myself in the pleasurable sensations. She scrapes her teeth lightly over my shaft and makes eye contact with me. The look in her eyes sends me over the edge and I grasp roughly at her hair as I moan and lose myself completely. She pulls away from me with a pop and I slouch lazily under the spray of the water.

"Feel better?" I pull her body against mine again in a tight embrace.

"Much. Now let me repay the kindness." I trail my hands down her body and she slaps my hand away. I give her a questioning look.

"You can repay me later right now I want to get out of the shower before I get any prunier." I laugh at her and we both finish washing and get out.

After the 'shower incident' Reno and I both get dressed (I still had my clothes from yesterday) and eat some cereal. "What do you want to do today?" He sits there for a few moments looking deep in thought.

"Well we could go have a nice dinner tonight but what should we do before then?" I have no idea why he's asking me. He's the one who said he wanted to spend time with me; I kind of figured he already had something in mind. I shrug my shoulders and he jokingly glares at me. "You're no help at all." I grin widely. Then an idea pops into my head and I know exactly what I want to do.

"Let's go to the bar and see if Tifa and Cloud want to spend the day with us! Maybe they could go to dinner with us too." He looks like he's contemplating what I've said. I know he and Cloud don't get along well but maybe if we all spent some time together that could change…a little at least. He lets out a loud sigh and half smiles at me.

"Your wish is my command." I squeal in delight and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He laughs and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

"You're not hard to please at all are ya?" I shake my head and kiss him passionately. I jump up and drag him to his feet.

"Let's go!" He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"You're like a little kid." I stick my tongue out and pull him out the door.

When we get to 7th Heaven Reno stands reluctantly outside the door and looks at me. "I swear if he starts being an asshole again I will pull my EMR out so fast he won't even know what hit him." I shake my head and we walk into the bar. To both our surprise Cloud and Tifa are sharing a warm embrace and kissing rather passionately. I giggle and Reno clears his throat clearly amused. The two jump and pull away from each other and Cloud automatically gets into a defensive pose. He relaxes when he sees it's just us.

"Sorry to interrupt." Tifa and I exchange giddy looks and I rush forward and hug her and we jump around like we're little kids again. Reno just laughs and Cloud tries to keep his usual stoic composure but a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"Guess our talk really sunk in Strife. I didn't think you had it in ya." Cloud throws a rather ineffective glare at Reno. He seems happy.

"Are you busy today Tif?" She shakes her head almost instantly, knowing I must have something interesting planned. "Well we were wondering if the two of you would like to spend the day with the two of us." Her eyes light up and she looks to Cloud. He smiles and nods at her, I knew he couldn't tell her no.

"What are we going to do?" I shrug my shoulders at her.

"I really don't know. Reno won't help me think of something at all." I glare at him in mock anger.

"Hey I'm the one who suggested dinner. You're the one who wants to do this little double date thing, so why don't you pick what we do smartass." Double date? Hmm I hadn't actually thought if it hat way. It's sweet. So this is an actual date? I tried to not think into it too much. Reno and I had not clarified what we were still; best not to get my hopes up.

"You're the one who wanted to spend the day with me so you pick! Better yet the both of you pick and Tifa and I will go talk until you decide." I cut off any kind of protests he may have by pulling Tifa out of the bar and into the kitchen with me. We both giggle and walk upstairs.

"You two seemed awfully cozy; you have to tell me everything!" We make our way into the living room.

"Fine I'll tell you everything if you tell me everything." She looks as anxious to hear about my night as I am about hers. "Deal!"

We get comfortable on the couch and I look at her expectantly. She smiles as she begins speaking. "Well we got back here last night Cloud said he had something he needed to say to me, you know in that very serious tone of his." I nod my head and wait for her to continue. "So we came up here and sat down and he was really quiet and looked nervous. I basically had to drag it out of him. I was actually kind of scared something was wrong, he was shaking." I'm getting impatient. I want her to get to the good parts. She laughs at the look on my face. "He finally took my hands in his and made me look him in the eyes when he started talking. He said 'Tifa you've done so much for me over the years and have always stood by my side. I never once realized that I meant anything more to you than a good friend, and now I see how blind I've been. I promise you that from this day forward I will be as devoted to you as you have been to me. I love you Tifa, I always have, ever since we were kids. Everything I've done has been for you and I'm so sorry for ever hurting you. I hope you can forgive me and allow me to be more to you than I have been. I want us to be a real family like you've always wanted. Will you let me love you like you deserve, please?' I'm crying with Tifa now. It's not surprising that she memorized every word he said, I would have too if I was her, after all the time she's waited for him. I hug her tightly. I'm overwhelmed with joy for her.

"Tifa this is so great! I'm so happy for you." She pulls away with a tear streaked face, they are tears of joy.

She wipes her face with the back of her hand and clears her throat. "So how was your night? What happened with you two?" I smile happily at the thoughts of last night, it was all so surreal.

"We slept together." Her eyes widen at my blunt statement and I laugh in response.

"So, how was it?" We both laugh, together this time. I lean back on the couch and sigh.

"It was amazing, more than I expected even." She smiles widely at me.

"So all the rumors about Reno _are_ true." I giggle and slap her arm playfully.

"I don't know what the rumors are but he is definitely the best lay I've ever had." Her eyes widen again at my boldness.

"Evie! You're such a devil." I laugh at her.

"Things are going well for both of us Tif. I'm really happy." _How long can that happiness last though? _


	12. Ranting

Authors notes: Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, its not exactly that i have writers block its more that this chapter is kind of a filler, leading up to something tremendous! haha so sorry if this one is a little slow, the next will be better. R&R please and Enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Well blondey, what should we do?" He's got the usual Cloud Strife look on his face, way too fucking serious.

"I'm not really good at things like this. This is going to be my first actual relationship. As much as it pains me to say you might be better at this kind of thing, so this is your call, I'll trust your judgment." Well you're a lot of help! I'm good at getting women into bed not taking them on dates. I'm smooth though, I can totally pull it off. Hmm where to go where to go?

"Uh…Gold Saucer?" Strife actually kinda smiles.

"Tifa loves it there. That's great." Eek! Spiky being cheerful is kinda scary.

"Good deal. Yo girls get your asses down here!" Strife glares at me. The girls almost trip over each other getting down the stairs. They look like a couple of school girls, all bright eyed and excited, kinda makes me smile.

"So where are we headed?" Evie's rocking back and forth on her heels like a kid.

"How's an amusement park sound?" Tifa's face lights up.

"Gold Saucer, really!" Strife nods his head at her and she pretty much tackles him she's so happy. He looks like he's not used to that much physical attention.

"I've never been to an amusement park." I cock my eyebrow at Evie.

"Never been? Wow you lived a deprived childhood didn't ya?" Something flashes in her eyes for a moment…sadness? Had I said something wrong? I'm worried about her…another new thing. I really care about this woman, its building everyday, getting more frightening by the moment. She looks like her normal self again, just happy.

"I'm excited to be going. Good choice boys!" She smiles at both of us.

"Let's get outta here then."

When we make it to the amusement park we have to wake the girls up. I don't know what it is about women and car rides but they never seem to be able to stay awake. "Let's go have some fun sleepyhead." She smiles at me and links her arm through mine. Spiky and I buy tickets for the girls and ourselves and begin walking through the place. "So whatcha wanna do babe?" Evie looks to Tifa; I guess she's never been here so she doesn't exactly know what to do.

"There are the gondola rides and the Ferris wheel and all sorts of other rides and games." Evie seems a little confused by it all. How can she have never been to an amusement park?

"Umm…why don't you pick Reno?" She seems uncomfortable for some reason and it's really bugging me.

"How about I buy us some lunch and then we'll decide." She nods her head in silent agreement. "

Would you mind if Cloud and I took a ride on the gondola's while you two eat?"

"Nope, go ahead." I was happy they were leaving the two of us alone, I needed to find out what was bothering Evie. I buy us both some food and we sit down at a nearby table. "So what's going on with you Evie?" She's picking at her food completely unaware that I was speaking to her. "Evie?" Her head shoots up and she smiles weakly at me.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She really is out of it.

"What's wrong babe?" She looks like she's planning on brushing my question off but then sighs.

"My parents died on the way to this place, I had begged them for years to take me." I nod my head for her to continue, nothing really shocked me anymore. "Well they finally caved in and on my eleventh birthday we began driving here. The car broke down and they tried to flag down some people driving by. Someone eventually stopped but…they were…well they were the wrong kind of people. They shot my parents and left me on the side of the road. I guess I always blamed myself because I was the one who insisted on making the trip here. So it feels a little strange being here." I kinda feel shitty for suggesting this place now. I don't like seeing her sad, it...makes me sad too. I reach my hand across the table and brush it against her cheek. She smiles and presses her lips to my knuckles.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't know." She nods her head as if to say it's alright. "Lets have some fun ok? I bet I can show you a good time." I stand and she takes my hand when I offer it to her.

"I know you can."

We find Tifa and Strife just getting off the gondola. "You two lovebirds have fun?" Evie sounds more cheerful than she has all day.

"Mhmm!" The two of them are holding hands, its fucking weird to see him acting like a human. "Lets go on the Ferris wheel! They're the ones with seats on each side so four people can fit." Evie nods her head in agreement and smiles. I keep my arm wrapped securely around Evie's waist. I still don't like the way men are looking at her. I want to yell _'She's mine damnit!' _I guess that would be a little ridiculous though wouldn't it. Technically she's not really mine…I don't know what we are…I don't really want to think about it. This whole situation is fucking scary.

"This things really big." We were now in line for the Ferris wheel and Evie seemed a little frightened by it.

"This is the absolute lamest calmest ride in the entire park babe, don't be scared." Tifa punches me in the arm a little too hard.

"I happen to love the Ferris wheel so don't bash it!" When it's our turn we take our seats, Evie and I on one side and Tifa and Strife on the other. Evie clings to my arm, she's adorable. The ride starts moving and she tightens her grip on me and hides her face in my shoulder. I chuckle and rub her back soothingly. "Evie the view is beautiful you have to look up." Tifa's right the view is awesome. You can see for miles each way.

"Look Evie." The ride stops when we get to the top. We have a few moments to take in the view. Evie peeks her head over my shoulder.

"Woooow." She sounds impressed. A small smile plays at the corner of her lips, she's so gorgeous. I lift her face up and bring her lips to mine. I don't care that there's other people staring at us. I just know that right now I have an overwhelming urge to kiss her senseless because she is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. "Ah!" The ride lurches forward and she immediately pulls away and hides her head in the crook of my neck again. _Damn ride ruining the moment._

We're wandering around the park some more. Cloud won Tifa a big stuffed Chocobo at some strong man type game. Reno told me he'd win me something too but I told him to save his money. I'm having a surprisingly good time here, I wasn't sure if I would. I'm so happy to see Cloud and Tifa together like this, holding hands and smiling. And Reno…I love being with him, I love that he's holding me so close to him and that every few minutes he leans over and plants a kiss on my temple or cheek. He cares enough about me to let everyone see us together; that's enough…for now. We continue to play games and ride rides. We went into this cheesy tunnel of love and even a roller coaster (much to my dismay). "How do you feel after that one babe?" He's just being a smartass I'm sure he can tell I'm not feeling too great seeing as I have a green tint to me. I just flip him off and he chuckles.

"Aren't we supposed to be going out to dinner tonight?" Reno stuffs his hands in his pants pockets and nods his head.

"Yea, I guess we should head back to Edge pretty soon." Tifa sighs loudly, I don't think she wants to leave, she really likes this place. We ride the Ferris wheel once more then we all pile into the car and start driving back.

"You're free tomorrow right Reno?" Tifa yells over Reno's loud radio to the front seat.

"Yea, why?" I turn around and look into the back seat. Cloud is sleeping leaning against the window.

"We were going to start the fundraising at the bar tomorrow. I thought it would be nice if all the members of the committee were there." Reno nods his head.

"I'll be there." I was excited to actually get started with the restoration. I wanted to help everyone in Edge to get back on their feet; it would be a very good step in the right direction. The rest of the ride is relatively silent and I'm happy to finally be getting out of the car. I stretch and sigh loudly, I'm happy to get all the stiffness out of my muscles.

"So why are we at the bar I thought we were going to dinner?" Reno grins and kisses me on the forehead.

"We're going to have a _nice _dinner so you should change into something a little fancier sweetheart." I'm surprised, somewhere fancy? He doesn't need to be spending a lot of money on me but I am happy to be going somewhere nice. "So I'm gonna head back home real quick and spruce myself out a bit, then I'll be back." He drives off and Tifa and I look at each other before racing inside to get ready. Cloud just trails slowly behind.

I was happy I had a few nice dresses with me. I decide on a deep blue cocktail style dress with a plunging neckline. It's covered with silver sparkles and I wear a pair of strappy silver high heels. I quickly curl my hair and apply a bit more makeup then usual. Tifa looks beautiful. She has a long white and gold silk kimono style gown on with a slit up her left leg; she has her hair pulled up in a bun.

"You look great Tif!"

"So do you." We walk downstairs and meet Cloud who is seated at one of the bar tables tapping his foot impatiently on the wood floor. He's gorgeous naturally. He doesn't even have to try. He has a light grey suit on; I would have never thought to pick a color other than black for him but the light color does wonders for his bright blue eyes.

"Wow Cloudy you look good enough to eat!" He rolls his eyes at me and tells me I look nice too and he of course ogles over Tifa and kisses her sweetly on the cheek. Reno arrives a few minutes later. It's strange how much the smallest details can change the way someone looks completely. Reno look like he's wearing a black suit similar to his work uniform only his jacket is buttoned up and his shirts tucked in and to top it all off a black tie hangs securely on his neck.

"Well hello beautiful!" He takes my hand in his and twirls me around making me giggle. "I don't know if I want to take you out or just take you back to my apartment and give you another tour of the bedroom." Cloud blushes a little at Reno's comment and Tifa just tries to stifle a laugh.

"Let's get going hot shot." He winks and opens the car door for me.

The restaurant is great. All of the tables are pretty private and cut off from the rest of the tables. Everything is crisp and white. The napkins are deep red and folded into different shapes. Reno and Cloud both hold chairs out for us and I shoot Tifa an impressed look. "So whatcha think?" I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Its amazing Reno. You really outdid yourself." He smiles widely; he looks rather pleased with himself. We all order separate dishes and some wine. We've been sitting here for a pretty long time and the wine bottles just keep coming. I wonder if everyone in the restaurant is getting annoyed with our loud drunken banter.

"I can't believe _you _picked this place Reno!" Tifa's giggling a little too loudly.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Reno sounds more sober than the rest of us but that's probably because he has the highest tolerance.

"You're an asshole! You've always been an asshole. I womanizing nonromantic asshole! I didn't think you had it in you to be a nice guy, are you losing your bad boy edge?" Tifa's usually not the kind of person to cuss excessively. Reno looks taken aback.

"Me? Lose my edge? Ha it's just not possible." Tifa snorts loudly in protest.

"I think you really like Evie, reeeeaaaalllly like her, and I bet it scares the shit out of you! You don't know how to handle real feelings for women do you?" Reno's gripping his silverware hard enough to make his knuckles white, he looks pissed, I think Cloud notices this too because he tries to get Tifa to quiet down and go outside to get some fresh air. She continues her obnoxious rant despite Clouds efforts to stop her. "What are you going to do when she confronts you about your feelings? Run away scared? Tell her she was just a good fuck for awhile and that's the end of it! You'll disappear one of these days and move on like noting ever happened because you can't handle the pressure, you're…" I cut her off before she can say anymore.

"Tifa stop it! You're drunk!" I look to Reno in apology and he runs a hand through his hair.

"I think we better get going." He sounds distant, is he really scared? _Please don't disappear. _


	13. Relief and Terror

WABAM! New chapter! Thank God I write or I don't know what the hell I'd do between my Statistics math class and Abnormal Psychology class. I'd lose it! Hope everyone likes this chapter I think it's better than the last few. This is yet again another split POV chapter. I just keep wanting to know what Reno's thinking! haha. And for anyone who may be Fruits Basket fans I have put up a new Fruits Basket story. R&R and enjoy!

Chapter 13

Reno left in a hurry once we made it back to 7th Heaven. He kissed me on the cheek and took off the second we were all out of the car. Tifa had sobered up a bit but Cloud still kept his arm around her waist just in case she lost her balance. I was pissed to say the least. Reno had taken all of us to a beautiful restaurant to have a nice dinner and he was repaid with drunken banter. I had never seen Tifa rant like that and I know it was triggered by the alcohol but still, she was conscious of what she was saying. I was fine with whatever was between Reno and I, she didn't have to go and freak him out. "Evie, I'm sorry." I didn't want to hear it right now I just wanted to go to bed. I walked quickly upstairs and crawled into bed.

I felt better now that its morning. I feel rested up and less annoyed. I dress rather plainly for me, just some grey slacks and a white v neck t shirt. I didn't want to face Tifa this morning. I knew she'd feel guilty and probably break down. She was already forgiven in my book; I couldn't stay angry with her. I take a deep breathe and walk down the stairs. The second Tifa sees me she rushes at me and hugs me tightly. "I'm so so sorry Evie. Please forgive me. I dint mean to make an ass out of myself and make Reno mad." I could see the tears threatening to escape the corner of her eyes.

"It's fine Tif, you were drunk." She smiles weakly and pulls away from me.

"Is Reno mad at me?" I hoped he wasn't scared off by last night; I didn't want whatever we had to end so abruptly.

"I haven't talked to him since last night so I don't know." She sighs and walks out into the bar. They had already begun setting up. Cloud was busy mopping the floors. A large banner hung above the bar that read 'Edge Restoration Project'. A table was set up near the doors with two chairs and a large metal box that looked like the inside of a cash register when you opened it up. "What's that for?" Cloud looked up from the floor and spoke.

"We'll be taking donations there in addition to the money we'll be making from food and drinks. Yuffie and Elena have agreed to take care of that. We figured they were two of the less threatening looking of all of us and therefore more approachable." He smiled at me and went back to mopping.

"Why just because they're women?" He chuckled but kept mopping.

"No not because they're women. They truly are the least threatening looking. Vincent looks like a vampire, Barret is huge, Cid has a really foul mouth, I'm not really a people person, Rufus well he's Rufus, The men in the Turks are all infamous for one reason or another, and you and Tifa will be running the bar." Ok so he had a point, although if people knew what Yuffie and Elena were capable of they would probably be threatened by them as well.

The day passed by quickly as we all cleaned up. The bar was opening an hour earlier than usual and all of the committee started arriving and hour earlier than that. I hugged Cid when he entered and we talked about various things while we waited for everyone. The whole crew had arrived except for Rufus and the Turks. I was trying to focus on what we were doing tonight and how important it was rather than Reno. But my mind kept wandering. They finally made it about fifteen minutes later. Rufus in front followed by Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena. Rufus in white and the Turks in their matching black suits, Reno's of course was untidy. I swallowed hard and greeted Rufus. "Well hello. Evelyn right?" I nod my head politely. He was an intimidating man, probably because I knew all of the things he was capable of. "Seems like your plan is going smoothly and I'm sure tonight will be a success." I blushed a little at his compliment. I hardly ever blushed but like I said he's intimidating.

"I sure hope so." He smiles.

"I am confident that it will. It was _your_ plan after all Ms. Lockhart." Was he flirting with me? The smirk on his face and the tone he was speaking with led me to believe that he was. I didn't even know the man.

"Sir, I think Strife needs to talk to you." I was incredibly grateful that Reno had ended the conversation between Rufus and I. Rufus smiles and kisses my hand before walking away. I hear Reno mutter something under his breathe that sounds like some kind of curse word.

"Thank you for that." I got the feeling that Reno interrupted on purpose.

"No problem babe. Rufus thinks just because his last names Shinra that no ones ever gonna turn him down." Most people probably wouldn't, mostly out of fear I think. Reno looks nervous; he's scratching the back of his head in that cute way of his. "I'm sorry I took off so fast last night. Had a lot on my mind." I wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull him close to me but I didn't know if he'd want that or not.

"Are you ok now?" I guess I was asking if we were ok more than anything. I wanted to know if things could just keep going like they had been. He smiles brightly and reaches his hand forward to brushes my cheek.

"Yea, everything's ok sweetheart." I was sooooo relieved. My answering smile is just as bright as his.

"Good." He steps forward and tips my face towards him. "It better be good." I giggle but he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. We pull apart when we hear a few people clear their throats. Oops!

"Real professional guys! You better not be doing that when customers get here." I stick my tongue out at Yuffie and she does it right back.

The bar is already busy and it's barely been open an hour. I've already downed a few beers with Rude. I'm just sittin back and watching everything happen. A lot of people have already donated money. I had to give Evie props, her plan is successful. I'm scanning the place carefully, having this many high profile people in one place can always be dangerous. I don't think any of us are really threats to society anymore but still. I'm sure there's a shit ton of people that would just love to get their hands around Rufus Shinra's neck. Including me at the moment, what the fuck did he think he was doing flirting with Evie? That voice in the back of my head was screaming '_MINE!'_ again. That kiss earlier was to reassure Evie that everything was fine and to give that jackass Rufus a little bit of a show. I mean he's my boss and all and I respect him on a professional level but that doesn't mean that he doesn't piss me the fuck off sometimes. He keeps staring at her every few minutes.

I walk right on over to the bar and seat myself between two dumbfucks. "I'd ask if you want a beer but I'm guessing you want the other bartender to take your order." I chuckle at Tifa and nod my head. I wasn't mad at her, she was drunk last night. I just kinda didn't want to think about last night, my way of dealing with things was not dealing with things. Store it in the back of mind and don't let it out for a very long time. Evie smiles when Tifa whispers something in her ear and walks over to me.

"Can I get you something sir?" The amused little look on her face is adorable. Sir huh? "

Why so formal _Ms. Lockhart?_" She grins at me and the two losers next to me give us a weird look.

"Well I have to be more professional remember? So can I get you anything _sir_?" For some reason the way she's calling me sir is giving me a hard on. Maybe she's into role-playing? That would be fucking hot! Damn I want her!

"Oh there's definitely something you could get me but not if you're trying to be professional. So I guess a beer will just have to do until you're off duty." The smirk on her face is priceless and the way she licks her lips makes me want to reach across the bar and take her in front of everyone here.

"A beer it is then." She walks away long enough for one of the men next to me to lean over and speak to me.

"She's a hot catch man. How'd you do it?" How'd I do it? Does he not know who I am? Has he been living under a rock? I pull out my Turk badge and flash it at him. His face looks shocked for a moment.

"Ohhhhh." Yep kiddies that's all it takes for most people, the flash of my badge. I really didn't want to talk to this guy so that's all the explanation he was getting even if it wasn't the truth. Evie is already back with my beer.

"You're a doll, thanks." She smiles and squeezes my hand before going to tend to someone else.

I walk back over to my table with Rude and Tseng and sit down. "You could have just sat here and Tifa would've brought you a beer." Rude smirks at Tseng.

"He needed to go talk to his woman Tseng." Tseng is romantically challenged so I guess he wouldn't get that that was the reason I went over there. Elena's been in love with him for years but he's as oblivious as Strife is to shit like that. The night goes very smoothly. Tifa and Rufus even give a speech about our cause and people more than willingly throw their money at us, it's crazy. I guess people really do care about this place. I've drank enough to make myself a little tipsy by the time the bars winding down. Tifa lets Evie stop working for the night, she can handle it. Evie walks over to our table.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" Tseng and Rude smile and nod their heads at her. She looks flushed from taking orders and running around all over the place. I stand up and lean over to whisper in her ear.

"Think we could go upstairs?" I hear her sharp intake of breath and she nods. Finally!

"I think we're gonna clock out for tonight. I'll uh see you guys later." Rude chuckles knowingly and Tseng waves goodbye.

The second we're in her room I have her pinned against the wall. "You have no idea how much you turn me on." She whimpers a little as I nip down her neck. She pulls my face up to hers and kisses me passionately. She pushes me backward until the back of my legs hit the bed and I buckle with her falling on top of me. She almost rips my jacket and shirt off of me. I guess I turn her on too. My remaining clothes and hers are both gone in no time. I guess neither of us are feeling very patient tonight. I scoot myself up on the bed until my backs against the headboard. She grins at me before bringing her body down on mine with full force. And fuck she's so tight and perfect. I decide I like this position much better then the reverse. Watching her ride me may be the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"So good." Hearing her moan like that is enough to almost make me lose it. One of these days when I'm feeling more sober and patient we're gonna take it slow so it can last for a long time, but tonight is not that night and I can already feel my release coming. I put my hands on her hips and bring her down on me harder. She moans loudly and I know I've found the right spot so I bring her down faster and harder. "Reno!" Fuck, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I've never liked my name so much in my life. I want her to say it over and over again. Or better yet scream it.

"I'm almost there babe." It takes a lot out of me to grown those words out. Its usually not this quick but I just can't hold it off anymore.

"Reno!" The second she cums and clamps down on me she's dragging me right behind her. I groan again when she pulls off of me and cuddles up to my side. "Mmm, I'm tired." She sounds happy and the smile on her face is enough to make me all fucking warm and fuzzy. She's so damn beautiful.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." But I think she already has. I don't think I could pull myself away from her if I tried. I don't want to leave, I want to sleep right here tangled up with her. I close my eyes and feel myself falling. I don't know where I'm falling but it's happening too fast for me to focus on anything, everything's a blur. I'm falling towards something so beautiful and bright that I don't know if someone as tainted as me can handle it. _I'm terrified._


	14. Admit it

Authors Notes: I'M BACK! I am soooooooooooo sorry about the long wait! My first year of college just wrapped up and finals were craaaaazy! But i'm done and the ideas are just rolling and flowing through my head like crazy so i will be updating frequently again! I hope everyone who was reading this story before continues to read! I loooove this story! It's my baby and means a lot to me, so please read and review and let me know what you think. We still have a ways to go! This chapter is split into both POV's again. Things are starting to get serious! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me to know people are enjoying it. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

_Mmmm so warm. _I nuzzle my head further into my pillow. _Oh wait that's not a pillow, that's Reno! _I open my eyes and instantly want to close them again, its way too bright. We must have slept late, and sure enough I look at the clock and its one o'clock in the afternoon. "Reno." I say his name quietly; I don't want to scare him awake. He looks so sweet and peaceful. "Reno." I shake him a little this time and he opens his eyes slightly.

"Ugh…too early, go back to sleep." _Too early my ass! _I bite down on his nipple lightly and he jumps.

"Ouch I'm awake I'm awake." I laugh and snuggle into his chest. "It's late Reno we should get up." He turns his head to look at the clock. "Wow, it is late. Sorry babe I didn't mean to tire you out so much." I slap his arm and he just chuckles. We take a shower together and get ourselves dressed. I can't get enough of seeing him naked, he's gorgeous.

"So what are you doing today?" I try to keep the anxiousness out of my voice; I want him to say he'll be spending it with me again. I keep trying to deny how strongly I feel about him, that I feel something with him that I've never felt with anyone else. I don't want to think that way though, I'm sure this isn't a big deal to him, I'm probably just a temporary fixation. _Don't fall in love with a man like Reno._

"Spending the day with you of course. You can't get rid of me that easily babe." _I'd never dream of it. _I smile warmly and wrap my arms around him before I even realize I'm doing it. Am I really this attached? He chuckles and squeezes me back. "Did you really think I was just gonna take off today? You know the main reason I'm so happy about getting the week off is because I get to spend a lot of time with you." I feel tears pricking at my eyes, what the fuck is going on with me! Why am I about to cry over something he said that's not even all that touching? _I've got it bad. _

I clear my throat and step away from him. "Well what do you want to do today then?" He cocks his head to the side, obviously thinking. I can almost see the light bulb turn on above his head.

"Let's just go to my apartment and spend the day in! We could watch movies and get some food delivered and…well you know." I giggle and elbow him in the stomach playfully.

"That sounds like a great idea Reno." He presses his lips to mine and traces my bottom lip with his tongue but pulls away before I have time to respond. I pout my bottom lip out and he just chuckles at me.

"Lets get going then babe!"

The drive over to Reno's is quick as always and I'm already seated comfortably on the large leather couch. Reno for some reason seems a little on edge. "Did you notice a car following us?" His voice sounds different, his tone, even the way he's standing is different.

"Umm…I don't think so." I didn't notice anything honestly. I suppose I'm not exactly the most observant person but at the same time I've always been a bit paranoid so a car following might trigger an alarm in my head. Reno is pacing rather erratically; he's looking out the window then through the peep hole in the door.

"What about last night? Did you notice anyone at the bar that seemed out of place or just sorta off?" The way he's interrogating me is starting to make me worry.

"Reno what's going on?" I don't know why I feel the need to whisper but I am. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a sigh. He opens his mouth to answer me then stops suddenly, his eyes widen and he walks toward the door, EMR in hand. Now I'm really worried. He looks through the peep hole and he seems to relax a little as he swings open the door.

Rude is standing in the doorway and quickly pushes inside, slamming the door behind him. The two of them are whispering in harsh tones. I'm feeling left out of the loop, something is obviously wrong. "What the fuck is going on!" I walk over to them and keep my eyes focused on Reno. I'm frightened and anxious. Reno's eyes flash to Rude then back to mine when he nods.

"Someone has been following me. I should've been more observant last night, I have a feeling this creep was at the bar." A man at the bar? Following Reno? I'm beyond confused, I have so many questions.

"But why?" They both look at me like I'm crazy. My minds racing for an answer but I just don't get it.

"I'm a Turk Evelyn. There are a lot of people who want to hurt me at the very least. I've done a lot of damage to people." It was true, but I didn't think of Reno that way, not my Reno. But he was in truth…a murderer. He had murdered a lot of people, innocent people. He had taken part in turning our world into a none too pleasant place.

"A…Are you sure someone is following you?" My voice comes out sounding more pathetic than I intended, I'm scared.

"I'm positive." Rude speaks up as well.

"I noticed someone lurking around the building; we're trained to take in the smallest details. There is definitely someone here." They both sound so calm, I can't stand it, I'm freaking out and I don't even know if this person is dangerous or not. What are we supposed to do?

"Definitely a male, no one particularly stood out last night, most that I saw were regulars in the bar. What could their motive be?" They are talking as if I'm not really here. This is the first time I've seen this side of Reno, and his career seems to be a very large part of his life. How often has he been in danger, are we really in danger now? Everything is a little overwhelming and I make a move towards the couch to sit down but am immediately halted by a tug on my arm.

"Don't go near the windows, we don't know if he's armed or not." Reno's voice is stern but obviously full of concern. Armed! This man could have a gun! If I was worried before I am petrified now. What would I do if someone were to hurt Reno? Just the thought of it makes my heart sink and tears well up. _Admit it…you love him. _

"I already contacted Tseng, he and Elena are on there way over here to patrol the area and see if they can't find out what the guy wants." Again Rude's voice is calm, almost casual. Reno nods his head and wraps an arm protectively around me.

"Don't worry Evie, I wont let anyone hurt you." He whispers it in my ear and I believe him, sincerity rings out in his voice. He kisses me on the temple and pulls away to stand near the doorway again. _I'm safe._

* * *

The minutes tick by like hours. I'm in full on Turk mode. The adrenaline pulsing through my veins makes everything seem to move in slow motion, makes every sound louder. Usually I wouldn't be this concerned about one measly man following me, it wouldn't be the first time, but this time its different, this time Evelyn is here, and that changes everything. If this guy was at the bar last night then he would've noticed the special attention I paid to Evie, the way I spoke to her hell even the way I looked at her, he would've seen me lead her up the stairs and into her bedroom, he may have even been outside the damn room. And that makes this situation a hell of a lot different than any other I've been in, if he's dangerous he could use her against me, he could hurt her. And it would be my fault, my fault for being unobservant and careless. Maybe he'd been following for longer than just today, my life had changed so drastically since Evie entered my life that I may have not even noticed a dangerous man following me. I have been so infatuated and absorbed in my little world with Evie that it could very well have been overlooked. This is why Turks didn't get this involved with people, it puts them in danger. If someone were to hurt her…I wouldn't know what to do. _What is this feeling?_

As the hours pass I keep myself focused and quiet, Evie stays seated on the floor near Rude and I. No signs of movement or sound have been detected by either of us. I could be an impatient pain in the ass but in situations like this I knew to keep my composure. Rude suddenly flips open his phone then shuts it just as quickly. "Tseng and Elena are on their way up." Evie stands when we open the door for the other two Turks to enter.

"A man, I'd guess he's around thirty but he was wearing a mask so we couldn't exactly make out any distinguishing features. Dark baggy long-sleeved clothing, so if he has any tattoos or scars that make him stand out we couldn't tell. He seemed to be around 5'11, 160 pounds. He had a very common black four door car, the plates were covered up. He left about an hour ago but we'll continue to keep watch tonight." Fuck this guy! He knew we'd be watching him, that's why he took measures to cover up his identity.

"Alright, keep in contact with us." They both nod and again make there way out. I don't know if I'm more worried about this now than I was before. Could he really be that dangerous if he's working alone? Could just be some random crazy guy pissed that I'm a Turk.

"Reno I'll camp out in the hall tonight, keep an eye out. I think it would be best for Evelyn to stay here for the night, until we're sure this guys not coming back." I agree with Rude and Evie looks pretty freaked out so I don't think she'll mind staying here. After Rude leaves I make sure to lock the door and windows, I check every room to make sure no one could've gotten in. Evie trails behind me, her hand never leaves mine.

"Ok babe, I think the place is clear." She just nods her head.

"Are you ok?" No real danger has been presented today, this man might not even pose a threat at all, but I guess Evie doesn't know that.

"I'm just really scared of…something happening to you." She sounds like she might cry. The emotion in her voice…I know it, I feel it too. When did this get so damn complicated? I lead her into the bedroom and toss an oversized shirt at her. She changes into it quickly and I pull on some sweat pants.

I pat the bed for her to sit down beside me. What should I say? I exhale loudly and run a hand through my hair. "Evie…this is my job, I'm good at it. I've been hurt in the past but that's just how it is, I'm used to it. I'm not gonna get myself killed so there's no point in you worrying your pretty little head about it." Her face scrunches up and she rolls her eyes.

"Weren't you worried about me earlier?" Of course I was worried about her! I still am, I'm scared someone could use her against me.

"Yes, but its different." She scoffs and turns to face me.

"It's not any different Reno! I can take care of myself. I care about you and I have every right to worry about you." Why does she sound pissed off? I don't want her to care this much…I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to feel this much. Where is all this headed?

Again I push everything to the back of my mind. I lean forward and pull her into my arms. I press my lips to hers and pour all the doubt and frustration and confusion and passion and…_don't say it_, I pour it all into this kiss and soon we're headed somewhere familiar. Soon we're just a mess of tangled limbs and I'm happy, I'm content, because this is something I know, this is comfortable. But with her its something more, something foreign, and I don't know how long I can keep this feeling hidden. _Don't say it, don't feel it, don't admit it…it can't be love. _


	15. Merely a reflection

Ok so i am so so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I dont want to bore you with the reasons behind it but know that i am very sorry. I hope that everyone who was reading it continues to do so and can stick by it until the end. I will be updating often now that things have mellowed out in my life. I am so grateful to everyone who has favorited and reviewed this story it makes me very proud and happy. The other Ms. Lockhart is my baby in a way it is by far my favorite fanfic i've ever written. Please enjoy this chapter! I would be eternally grateful if you would review! please please please! We still have a ways to go with this story so hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

Chapter 15

I wake up completely surprised that I got a wink of sleep. I had been terrified of the man who was following us but somehow Reno had made me forget, he sucked me into his beautiful world once again. When Reno was present it was if everything else just disappeared. The appearance of the man following us almost made sense, my life seemed too good to be true lately…and there's no such thing as perfect.

I shower without waking Reno and try to keep my mind off of our 'stalker'. I'm not completely convinced that this guy is harmless. Is it dangerous for me to be with Reno? Well if I'm even really with him, which I'm not entirely sure this is anything more than lust to Reno. Why does my mind always go back to that? Shouldn't I just be happy that it's lasted this long…whatever this is? So why doesn't it feel like enough, do I really need a title that badly? Is it really even a title I want or is it just some reassurance, just some words…_three little words. _I shake my head and almost slap my own hand at the ridiculous thoughts circulating in my head. This has all moved so quickly.

"Evelyn!" The sound of Reno's voice startles me and I quickly run out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to see what's wrong. He's standing at the foot of his bed and puts a hand to his chest when he sees me. "You scared the shit out of me; I didn't know where you were." I think he's a little more worried about the stalker situation than he's let on.

"I just took a shower; I didn't want to wake you up you looked peaceful." The agitation drains from his face and he pulls me to him. He shivers when my wet hair makes contact with his unclothed chest. He rests his chin on the top of my head and inhales deeply.

"Mmm, you smell good." I smile and kiss his neck before pulling away.

"Should I be heading back to the bar today, or did you have something planned?" He looks a little taken aback my question which I don't quite understand. He sits back down on his bed and pats the spot beside him. I take a seat slightly confused and sink comfortably into his plushy bed.

"I think I'm gonna need to keep a particularly close eye on ya for a bit babe." Wow he really is worried about this…which is none to comforting.

"I really can handle myself pretty well Reno, I know you've never seen me fight so you wouldn't exactly know, but I'm not a fragile girl by any means." He half smiles and runs his hand through his messy locks.

"I wasn't accusin ya of being one…it's just…I'd feel better if I was with you. I'm sure you are capable of takin care of yourself but this is my problem…my fault, so I feel like I should be the one dealing with the repercussions." I sigh but nod my head.

"Ok Reno." His trademark smirk returns and I can't help but smile along with him.

"Atta girl, don't worry I wont let nothin happen to you." He pulls me to him and plants a few wet kisses on my neck before he brings his lips to mine, it's not rushed or urgent like most things with Reno and I have been, it's slow and full of emotion. And I know he's telling the truth, he won't let anything happen to me. _You're safe here_. And I also know that without a doubt and without my knowing I have fallen in love with Reno. So when he pulls away and leans his forehead against mine I don't know if the look in his eyes is mirroring my own or merely just a reflection of the overwhelming love shining in mine

* * *

Our day passes by rather quickly. Reno made us some more of his famous omelets (I'm starting to wonder if that's the only thing he can cook), and we watched a couple of movies. Our conversation was kept to a minimum; he seemed to always be listening for something. He was on high alert constantly, even when Rude came to tell him the man had not returned. I suppose he believed the man would pop up at any moment.

I was grateful when evening came and we were able to go back to the bar. It was the second night of the restoration fundraiser. When we walk in the bar Tifa's instantly at my side. "Elena said something about Reno getting followed, are you guys alright?" Her eyes flash between Reno and I and the concern is evident in her voice.

"We're fine Tifa. I'm gonna scope out the perimeter of the building before customers starts arriving." He's in Turk mode Reno again, he's out the door the second his words leave his mouth.

"He seems kind of on edge. Is everything really ok Evie?" I honestly don't know the answer. I thought everything was ok; nothings really happened but at the same time I can't help but feel a little frightened.

"I think so; I haven't even seen this guy. I'm pretty sure Reno is just doing his job and being careful." She seems to except this answer and nods before turning to walk away.

"Well, well, well, you sure have my employee wrapped around your little finger don't you?" Rufus Shinra has made his was over to me and I dont know why he has a smirk on his face.

"I don't really understand what you mean." For some reason whenever Mr. Shinra is present I feel a little on edge it could have something to do with the whole almost destroying the planet thing…maybe. His haughty smirk only widens.

"Well I have never seen Reno act quite the way he does with you before. I think he may be _quite _taken with you." I hate the condescending tone of his voice.

"That's good since I am _quite _taken with him." He chuckles at the venom in my voice. I don't know Rufus Shinra but he just rubs me the wrong way.

"I can see why Reno has stayed so infatuated with you…you're very…lively." Lively huh? What the hell does that even mean? Before I can make some kind of snarky retort I'm being pulled away by none other than Cloud.

"Do you enjoy almost yanking my arm out of the socket all the time?" He smiles his dry Cloud kind of smile.

"You looked like you were about to slug Rufus Shinra so I figured some arm yanking was necessary." I can't help but crack a smile at the playfulness in his voice.

"I suppose starting a fight with a guy like him wouldn't really be in the best interest of anyone especially when we're trying to raise money huh?" This time the grin on Clouds face reaches his eyes.

"You seem happier Cloud." I didn't mean to change the subject so suddenly but I couldn't help it when I saw Cloud looking so much like his old playful self.

"I am…I think my life is really starting to turn out the way I always wanted it to." I'm happy for him, incredibly happy. This was the man that I dreamed of getting married to when I was a teenager, the first man I ever loved. I hug him wholeheartedly and he doesn't even tense up this time.

"I'm glad." He walks back towards the bar to a waiting Tifa and I'm left feeling a little empty. What I see in their eyes when they look at each other is exactly what I'm feeling when I look at Reno and as I see him walk in the door and our eyes meet I'm again left wondering 'is it only a reflection?'

Everything between us seemed backwards...we were sleeping together, staying at each others places all the time, but weren't exactly together. I loved him yet i wasn't sure how he felt about me, i wanted him more than i had ever wanted anyone in my entire life yet i was completely in the dark when it came to his feelings. To say this was complicated was an understatement, but giving him up was not an option. i will fight for this with every ounce of strength i can muster because i know deep down this painful complicated love i feel for Reno is worth it.

* * *

There was no sign of the following man, but that doesn't reassure me it only makes me more suspicious, he's probably off somewhere scheming. Who is he? What does he want? Why do I have this gut wrenching feeling that Evie is going to get tangled up in this mess? I will not let anything happen to her I know that much. If he lays a hand on her I will kill him in the most painful way possible. I'm a Turk, I was taught to torture and be patient with it, I'm an A+ student when it comes to getting someone to talk. The thought of hurting this guy makes me smile a little…so I have a sick sense of humor; I need it in my line of work.

My smile fades a little when my eyes meet Evie's and my heart starts pounding. Her look tells me she's searching for something, but what? _Get yourself together Reno stop being such a fucking pussy. _My usual instincts are telling me to tuck tail and run home but I know that for once that's the wrong answer. _Fuck me and my old ways. _So I slowly make my way over to the girl who has made my life so damn complicated. She's beautiful and strong and way more than I deserve. _Make her yours, make her yours. _I reach out and stroke her face. _Spit it out asshole it's not that hard! _And I open my mouth to do just that until I see the horrified expression on Evie's face and a tearing ripping pain erupts everwhere at once soon followed by an all too sudden shroud of silence and darkness.


	16. Not Now

I finally have gotten another chapter out there! Woot! Sorry for the delay again, I'm going to work my ass off to get the next chapter out. Thank you so so much for everyone who has stuck by this story! Please review, it makes me want to get the chapters out when i read encouraging comments. Thanks again and enjoy! This story still has a ways to go.

Chapter 16

No one saw who did it. The three other Turks took off after the culprit the second they realized what had happened. It was quiet in 7th Heaven for once; it was packed but silent…well except for my sobs and the sounds of the newly arrived paramedics. Reno was being lifted onto a stretcher and I was being lifted off the ground by Cloud. Cloud kept me close to him never taking his hands off me for fear I might hit the ground. Reno had really been shot, it had actually happened, but why? Who was after him? Were they after me too? Too many questions were left unanswered I couldn't even think straight.

I wanted to follow the ambulance but Rufus and the Turks refused to let me, some crap about needing more information first. So what was I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait? How could anyone possibly expect me to do that? I had somehow ended up sitting in the living area upstairs surrounded by the former AVALANCHE members. Cloud was still at my side holding me gently against him.

"What the fuck just happened down there!" Barret's booming voice was the first one to break the silence that surrounded us all.

"I don't know…the Turks said that someone had been following Reno recently." Everyone looked at me as if silently asking for confirmation to Tifa's statement. All I could do was shake my head yes, I was too scared to open my mouth for fear I might just start crying again.

"Do they have any idea who it is?" Again everyone looks to me. This time I shake my head no.

"What'd that damn redheaded cocky bastard get himself into this time?" I know Cid didn't call Reno that to insult him, it's just how he speaks.

"Many dangers come with being a Turk, Reno knows this, it is expected that something like this will eventually happen." Vincent's comment sends a sudden surge of anger through me. I'm on my feet before anyone even has a chance to react.

"Why him though! Why Reno?" It sounds childish even to me but everyone keeps silent and lets me continue to yell. "You say it's expected, why is that? Why has everyone in this damn place let this continue? Is it really ok to constantly use people like this?" Cloud tries to pull me back down beside him but I push his hands away and put some distance between us. "How are the Turks any different then SOLDIER? It's still a group of people that are being used by that selfish bastard Rufus Shinra to do his dirty work, to continue to hurt everyone. How can Edge really be any different than Midgar if the same shit is going to be going on!" I'm crying again, I feel helpless and angry. I'm angry that nothing has changed, that some man may be out to hurt me and the others, and that I may lose the man that I now know I'm in love with. And maybe I'm angry with myself because it's something that I very well knew could happen from the beginning.

There's silence for awhile and I do eventually take my seat next to Cloud again. I bury my face in my hands. I hear an intake of breath across the room before someone decides to speak.

"Reno…you love him… don't you?" Its Tifa's question that makes me look up. Her eyes are filled with concern and sadness for me. She knows that my feelings for Reno are much deeper than I ever intended them to be, deeper than even he knows. My voice cracks when I finally decide to speak.

"Yes…I do." The response in the room is the same with everyone, sympathetic looks and downcast eyes. Cloud squeezes me and speaks.

"Then we'll make sure things change."

* * *

This is one of those times I almost wish I believed in a higher power, because fuck me I think I'm dying. But I know I can't just die, what kind of Turk would I be if I let one bullet take me down and end everything? Screw that! I can faintly hear voices fade in and out; something about the axillary artery and surgery needed immediately. I can't open my eyes. I kinda feel like I'm drownin, a lot of pressure. I'm waiting for the images of my life to start to flash behind my eyelids but that cliché just aint coming.

I think time is passing because the voices have changed a little and are becoming clearer. I know I can hear Rude asking when I'll be stable enough to communicate…they need to ask me if I saw who shot me. Thanks for the concern pal! I guess I'd be askin the same shit though; one of our main priorities is to keep Mr. President out of danger and I guess there's a chance that this creep could go after him. Wait…no…I think he's after Evie. Evie! My Evie, she could be in danger. I have to wake up and protect her! I was just about to tell her how much I care. Tell her that I lo… Wait maybe I shouldn't…maybe I should stay away, keep her safe. _No dumbass! She needs you, don't be a hero. _A hero? Me? Haha real funny, I'll leave that title to Chocobo head. Fuck being a hero, that sure as hell aint me and never will be. I'm never gonna be really _good_ but I'm not evil either. I have feelings, real feelings now. _Tell her tell her. _I need to wake up, I need to open my eyes. I need to protect her and tell her how I feel. I need to…be with her…completely…give her all of me. _I can't die…not now._

* * *

I'm still sitting around waiting; I don't exactly know what I'm waiting for. Tifa hasn't left my side. We're not talking I need the silence. When I start crying she holds my head to her shoulder and brushes her hand through my hair gently, it's comforting. Cloud comes into the room every few minutes and just stands there for a moment before leaving again. I assume everyone else is downstairs in the bar; they've closed it for the rest of the night. Tifa and I both jump when my phone vibrates on the table beside me. The number isn't one I know and I answer hoping for some kind of news.

"Evelyn this is Rude. Come downstairs so I can take you to the hospital." My hearts tempo picks up even more if that's possible and I stand silently and start walking down the stairs. I can hear Tifa's footsteps behind me and when I enter the bar everyone instantly turns their gazes to me. Rude is standing beside Cloud whispering to him. I want to know what they are talking about. Is Reno ok…is he gone? Rude looks at me intently before placing his hand on my lower back to gently guide me out the door.

"Take care of her." It's Cloud who spoke and Rude nods his head at him and then we're outside. Elena is at the car opening the back door for me before she slides into the passenger seat.

They are both very quiet and I'm wondering if that means my worst fears have come true. I don't want to break the silence for fear of what they might say. We arrive at the hospital quickly and Elena is again opening my door for me. We go to the third floor of the hospital into a wing that requires key cards to get in. I guess Shinra employees even get their own parts of a hospital. They lead me into what I'm assuming is a waiting room. It's just a plain white room with chairs made out of that terrible itchy material with blue and green geometric shapes on them. Tseng and Rufus are both sitting there looking just as stoic as Rude and Elena are. I sit down across from the Turks. Tseng is the first to speak.

"Evelyn, did you notice anyone strange in the bar today? Anyone who looked out of place?" They brought me here to question me. They are all cold, maybe that's what it takes to become a Turk, you have to be able to turn your emotions off. I want to know how Reno is, I want to see him. If I answer their questions maybe they'll take me to him.

"No, everyone looked like the usual customers." They all nod their heads and Tseng continues.

"Did anyone look familiar?" I sigh and shake my head.

"Yes, most of them come in every night." What the hell was he getting at?

"Had you ever seen any of them before you moved to Edge?" Huh? Before I came to Edge? Kalm was such a mess it was hard to even remember anyone there, except for my few friends.

"No, not that I can remember." He's quiet for a few moments before speaking again.

"Do you have any enemies Ms. Lockhart?" Any enemies? Why would he ask a stupid question like that? I can't think of doing anything bad enough that someone would come after me or my friends.

"I have never had anyone come after me besides you Tseng. The only enemies I have ever made were all Shinra employees and that was only because I was a relative of an AVALANCHE member." My voice is sharp and I glare angrily not only at Tseng but Rufus as well.

"Thank you for your help Ms. Lockhart."

The room is silent again but this time I cannot let it continue. "How is Reno?" I think they were all waiting for me to ask that question because all of their expressions change to ones of concern.

"His Axillary artery was hit in his right shoulder. There was profuse bleeding but the doctors have gotten it under control and given him a few transfusions." I don't exactly understand what Rude is saying. He was hit in an artery I know that much is not good.

"Is he ok?" I'm trying not to cry in front of them. Rufus speaks this time.

"He was stable last time we checked but his condition keeps changing." His condition keeps changing but he's stable, which means there's hope. Elena interrupts my thoughts.

"Reno's a fighter he always has been. He's going to pull through I know it." She smiles at me and I smile a little too. At least one person is trying to make things sound more positive. I think Elena and I have become friends somewhere along the way.

A doctor enters the waiting room and asks for Tseng to follow him out into the hallway. I look at Elena questioningly and she shrugs her shoulders and stares expectantly at the door. After a few moments Tseng enters back into the room. I can't read his face, I never can. "Its Reno…he's…"


	17. Deeper

Hahaha bet you're surprised aren't ya? Blehlove updated that quick no way! Well yes way people, yes way! Here's another chapter of this lovely story. Things are about to get all sorts of crazy here soon, I'm pumped. (You should be too, haha) Thank you yet again for reading and enjoy. Please please please take some time and review, it makes me want to update quickly and makes me feel more confident in what I'm doing.

Chapter 17

I know I'm not dead when the first thing I see when I open my eyes is the director. Rude and I have been convinced for years now that Tseng is immortal. "Time for my next mission?" Tseng cracks a very tiny smile and shakes his head.

"You're going to be out of commission for awhile Reno." He gestures towards my right arm, and now the dull pain registers in my head.

"I'm left handed boss, I can still work." He shakes his head again.

"Your artery was severed Reno, that's a little more than a scratch. If you do anything to strain your right arm again you'll end up right back here, you're only useful to me in full working order." An injured Turk is a useless Turk. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I tend to get a little restless if I don't have work to do.

"Did you find the asshole that did this?" He sighs loudly before speaking again.

"No, we haven't the slightest clue of even who he is." Damn. What a pain in the ass this losers turning out to be.

"I didn't even see where the shot came from. No one in the bar seemed suspicious to me. Maybe I'm starting to lose my touch boss." I actually doubted that, I'm damn good at my job. This was just some sneaky bastard that knew how to stay out of our radar.

"Whoever it is Reno he obviously is holding a personal grudge against you. He could have shot anyone in that bar and he chose you. Personally if I was going after Shinra as a company I'd want to take down Rufus, or maybe even myself since I am the director of the Turks." Eh he was right. What the hell had I done to antagonize someone lately though? It's been years since the Turks have done anything too terrible. Lately I'd just had more and more time to act like a relatively normal citizen.

"You've worried a few people you know? Especially that girl you've been with lately, she's been a wreck." That girl meaning Evie. Thinking about her makes my heart speed up for some stupid ass reason.

"She here?" My voice sounds different for some reason…I sound too serious.

"She's right outside, I'll let her in." Tseng turns back abruptly before opening the door.

"We'll find who did this to you Reno." I know that's his way of saying he cares too. A few moments after Tseng leaves the door reopens and this time I'm greeted by a much more appealing sight. Evelyn looks like she's been crying but she's just as beautiful as always.

"Hey sweetheart." She attempts to tug up the corner of her lips before she begins crying and rushes over to my side. I reach my good arm out to her and hug her as best I can in the position.

"I thought you were dead." This was like some cheesy movie and I'm in complete fucking shock when I feel like my eyes might tear up.

"Nah babe, I wouldn't just leave ya like that." She smiles against my neck and pulls back to kiss me.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I can't help but chuckle when she lightly punches my side.

"Hopefully I can get the hell outta here soon." The stark white room was way too much for me to handle. Evelyn is glaring at me and shaking her head in what I think is disapproval.

"You need to stay here until the doctors say so.

You could have died Reno." I sigh and pat the bed for her to sit down with me. She scoots into the small space that's available on the tiny hospital bed. "I've been in way worse shape than this Evie. This is barely a scratch." I attempt to move my arm to prove a point but instantly regret it when a sharp pain shoots through my shoulder and I can't hide wincing. She snuggles up to me and whispers in my ear.

"Just relax and get better Reno, I'll take care of you." Her words make me feel better for some crazy reason. I kiss the top of Evelyn's head and thank Gaia that I was able to see her again.

* * *

I leave the hospital about an hour after my reunion with Reno feeling assured that he would be alright. The doctors and also Tseng and Rufus want Reno to spend the next couple of weeks in the hospital just to make sure nothing happens in the early stages of healing and to keep him in a safe place while they try to find his attempted assassin. I'm not really excited about him having to stay in the hospital for an extended period of time but I'm just grateful that he's alive. I've also got my own personal body guard because Reno insisted. He tried to push Rude on me but we compromised on Elena since I would feel more comfortable with her around and I knew that Reno would need Rude to keep him sane in that stuffy hospital room.

When we get back to Tifa's everyone is still sitting in the bar. Tifa is scrubbing the floor where Reno was shot. She looks up when she sees us enter and stops what she's doing. "How is he?" I'm so glad to have Tifa as always, sounding genuinely concerned.

"He's alright Teef. He was shot in an artery but the doctors got everything under control. He's going to be in there for a couple weeks though." She smiled and sighed in relief.

"I would've beaten the crap out of that Turkey if he didn't pull through." I laugh lightly at Yuffies comment. I wonder if Reno realizes how many people actually do care about him despite all he's done.

"What are we going to about the fundraising then? Should we risk having it here again?" Clouds question is definitely a good one. Would it be worth the risk to continue to hold it here? Everyone is silent, I'm sure all of them have had more than enough near death experiences and are probably getting really sick of the excitement. I sit down in the empty chair next to Cloud and contemplate the question myself. What would be best? Finally Tifa breaks the silence.

"I can't believe you would actually ask that question Cloud Strife. And I can't believe that everyone here really has to think about it for that long." We're all looking at her questioningly.

"What the hell are you going on about Tifa?" I wonder if it is possible for Barret to speak without cussing.

"With all that we've been through you're really going to get this concerned about a shooting? When have we ever not risked our lives? This is nothing compared to what life on a daily basis used to be like for us. We're all more than capable to protect the civilians that come here. If they don't want to come then that's their choice but I for one am not going to run and hide because of one psycho asshole." I can't help but smile at Tifa's speech and it seems that everyone else impressed by it as well. Cid's the first one to put in his two cents

"Yer right Tifa. We can't let one prick ruin are whole operation." Yuffie jumps up and down enthusiastically.

"Yea! This whole project is about helping Edge; we can't just give up on it. We need to get scum like this guy off the streets of the city." Sometimes I wish I could have gone on the adventures with AVALANCHE if only to have the type of camaraderie that they all have. They all trust and understand each other in a way I'll probably never be able to grasp.

* * *

I'm already fucking bored, there's nothing to do in the hospital except watch stupid television. At least the bullet hit my right shoulder and not my left so I can still write and well ya know do other entertaining things. I'm super bummed that I have to stay here for so long. I don't want to get behind on work; Gaia knows Rufus and Tseng will have a shit tone of paperwork for me when I get back. I don't want to be unable to drink, I mean I'm not an alcoholic or anything but I like to drink…frequently. I sure as hell am not happy about the zero amount of sex I'll be having (well technically not having). And since we're not going to have any serious privacy I definitely want to hold off on telling her my…feelings. What a lame ass life!

There's a knock on my door and Tseng enters for about the thirtieth time today. "What's up boss?" He looks damn serious which means there's probably some news.

"The type of bullet you were shot with was sold at only one ammunition shop in Gaia." Well that is a very good thing.

"And where is this shop located?" I'm excited now, there's noting like finding a clue especially when it'll help lead you to a douche bag that tried to kill you.

"It _was_ located in Midgar…sector 7 slums." Should I be surprised? Nah, it's almost a little too predictable. Some guy that's pissed I killed his family when I dropped the plate or something like that I'm sure. That means that Evie has nothing to do with it, right? She should be safe…I think.

"That's a bit anticlimactic don't ya think?" Surprisingly he rolls his eyes.

"Just because it was purchased there does not mean they necessarily were from there." Who the fuck would go to the slums if they didn't have to?

"It fits that someone from there would target me. It just seems like a matter of narrowing down citizens that lived there to me." He lets out a loud sigh.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions until I have definite evidence. I just thought I'd inform you Reno." And with that he's out of the room. I know my theory makes sense and is highly possible. So why do I have this nagging feeling that all this somehow goes deeper than that?


	18. My Demons

Woohoo! Chapter 18! And not _that_ long of a waiting period, right? Woah did my heart start pumping at the end of this chapter! Please Please please review this time around! I need input people! I am so grateful to everyone who has continued to follow this story and has favorited and reviewed, you all keep this going. Thank you and please enjoy.

Chapter 18

The fundraising that night went just as smoothly as it had the first night; no problems, no suspicious people present. And the next few nights after that went just as uneventfully. Had they gotten what they wanted by shooting Reno? Was that really the end of it? I for some reason highly doubted that. Reno had been steadily gaining his strength back. I went to visit him at least once a day, I spoke about the fundraising and how well it had been going and he told me about the uneventfullness of his days and how restless he was. I was kind of waiting for him to call me one of these nights telling me that he had escaped or something along those lines. Nothing would surprise me coming from him.

I now sat at the bar resting my chin in my hand as we waited for the last few customers to leave the bar after another night of fundraising. "How are you feeling?" I'm surprised to see the raven haired gunman in the stool next to mine.

"Eh…fine I guess. Just have a lot on my mind." I was curious as to why he would want to strike up a conversation with me; he seemed more of the silent type.

"I believe that this person wants to break down your defenses. Perhaps they are hoping that you'll let your mind get the better of you and gnaw away at your sanity. Speaking from experience your own mind is the most dangerous weapon for someone to hold in their arsenal." I was taken aback by his statement. What exactly did he mean?

"You think whoever shot Reno…is after me?" He looked thoughtful as he bowed his head slightly in the affirmative.

"It all seems too simple doesn't it? That they would simply just shoot the Turk once and then that is the end of it? No I believe that their overall goal must be much larger that that, and there is no doubt in my mind that you somehow fit into this scheme in a much grander scale than Reno." I took this very seriously. Vincent seemed like the kind of man that would only share his opinion if he was sure of himself and thought the information could be useful. So I could easily believe in Vincent's theory but I still couldn't figure out why.

"Why me? What have I done?" It was more of a question for myself than anything, how could someone that barely knew me possibly know the answer to that question?

"We all have our demons Ms. Lockhart, surely you are no exception." And just like that he stood and walked away without another word spoken or look cast my way. My own demons…was I really ready to reopen that box?

* * *

To say I was going crazy inside my own head was a fucking understatement. I was losing my damn mind in this hospital. Not only was I bored beyond reason I couldn't stand that I wasn't the one keeping a close watch on Evie. I mean sure I trust Laney and all but damnit I'd feel so much better if I was with her. Giving me this much time to think was making me lose it. I've never been the kind of man to stress out over things. Everyone at work always said I was the carefree laid back one, which was partly true. Id never had anything to really worry about besides work. I drank, I fucked, and I worked. That was the beauty of that kind of life not havin to worry about anyone but myself. Now I had let myself get attached to someone and I had all this time on my hands to worry about her. To worry about how she was and what she was doin and what she was thinking about and who she was talkin to and what they were talking about and if she was thinking about me as much I was thinking about her. Yea I know it was some convoluted ridiculous shit to be thinking, but what else could I do? Rude and Tseng only came here so often and then they were off trying to find clues as to who had shot me and why. Fuck my life! Speaking of fucking there's another thing that was drivin me crazy, my stupid libido! I needed to get laid! And I know Evie is more than willing to fulfill that wish but no I have to be stuck in this stupid room in this stupid hospital all because some stupid asshole decided he had a bone to pick with me. You'd think the guy would at least be a man about it and come confront me about it instead of being a pussy and just shooting me from afar and then running…what a little bitch.

"Reno!" I nearly jump out of my hospital bed Tseng scared me so bad. Haha too lost in my head.

"What's up boss?" He looks on edge…uh oh.

"Elena spotted the man again, outside 7th Heaven, same build and clothing, same car." This time I do jump out of the hospital bed. He's at the bar! He's near Evelyn! I'll kill him!

"What the fuck are you standing there for? Lets go!" He stands in front of the door and bars my exit.

"He's already gone Reno, Rude tried to tail him but he disappeared. He stayed there all of thirty seconds then Elena spotted him, he waved then jumped in his car." What!

"Are you kidding me? So he's trying to antagonize us? What the hell does he want?" Tseng shrugs and shakes his head. He's so damn calm! Why is he so calm! Doesn't he realize Evie's in danger! I wanna shake the shit out of him. "What about Evie? She's obviously in danger Tseng! Get me the fuck out of this hospital now!" Some unknown emotion plays across his face…pity? Frustration?

"Get a hold of yourself Reno. This is exactly why I told you from the beginning not to get into any relationships that would lead to emotional attachment. If you're going to act like this I am not going to let you work this case." It's a slap in the face. Anger surges in me before I quickly reel it in. He's right; I'm letting my emotions get in the way. Turks can't do that, my attachment to Evie gives not only me but my fellow Turks a huge disadvantage. My feelings for her are a liability that he can not afford. But frankly I don't give a shit.

"What do you suggest I do? Dump her?" My tone towards Tseng is something new; my voice is dripping with venom. He doesn't flinch.

"You have done so with hundreds of other women Reno." He makes it sound easy, in those cases it was. But this is different, _she _is different.

"The part of me that I lost when my family died, when you put that gun in my hand almost ten years ago is starting to come back. That woman is the first person to bring out a spark of real humanity and compassion in me since I was sixteen Tseng. I am not going to give that up just because it makes your job tougher." His lips tug up in the corner. What the hell now?

"I think this is one of the first times you've ever really stood up to me Reno. You've always been a handful, but reliable and obedient. Maybe you're growing up. I'll have to scold that girl of yours when all of this is over for making my employee go against me." My eyes widen a little but I keep them locked on his, waiting for his next words.

"We'll protect her Reno and I'll trust your decision. Don't make me regret it though. And you damn well better work twice as hard to make up for this weakness in our defenses." I'm stunned. That's it? He's going to let it go.

I look back over to him when I see him bending over to get something out of a duffle bag he had brought in the room. He turns to face me and instinct makes me automatically reach out to catch what he's thrown at me. A smile makes it way back to my face when I realize the cloth in my hands is my uniform. "Get dressed Reno, you have work to do."

* * *

Uhg! Elena won't let me leave my bedroom because she saw that man again, outside the bar. He's obviously watching someone, but is it me? I almost wish that something would happen already, at least then I'd have some clue at to what this guy wanted. The silence in the room is enough to deafen me, had it been hours already? I'm happy when Elena finally speaks up. "I spy with my little eyes…something…blue." I can't help the hysteric giggle that breaks out of my throat and she soon joins it. The momentary amusement is cut short when there's a knock on the door. My heartbeat goes haywire. Elena automatically slinks towards the door with a gun in her hand rather than the usual Turk EMR.

"It's Cloud." I let out a sigh of relief and Elena just rolls her eyes and unlocks and opens the door. Cloud nods his head at Elena and smiles at me before taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"Thought I'd bring you a snack, Tifa made it." I graciously take the sandwich from his hands and eat it quickly; it gives me something to do.

"Hey Cloud, can I ask you something?" He looks a little suspicious at my gentle tone but says yes none the less. I'm scared to ask him what I want because I don't want to hurt him and bring up bad memories.

"In all the times you dealt with Sephiroth what was the most frightening part?" He definitely looks surprised by my question but answers almost immediately.

"When he got inside my head…when he took over. Knowing that I would never be safe even inside my own mind. I was too weak; he almost had me kill everyone I cared about." Vincent's words from earlier came back to me about how my mind could be the most dangerous weapon in an enemies arsenal. I smile a little before looking into Clouds eyes.

"But you weren't too weak Cloud, you won." His eyes light up a little and he ruffles my hair playfully.

"Why are you asking me about that anyway Evie? No ones going to hurt you, we're all going to protect you." They all looked out for one another and now I was part of that too.

"Thanks Cloud."

I move to hug him but freeze when I see the blank then terrified expression on his face. "Get down!" He shoves me rather harshly off the bed then shields my body with his own. I don't have time to think before I hear the load familiar sound of gunshots and an array of bullets come smashing through my window.

"Cloud, get her out of here!" He listens to Elenas orders no questions asked. He dashes for the door with me glued to his side in his unyielding grip. I barely register the voices of all the committee members as Cloud drags me along through the house and bar. Everything is indeed in slow motion. Every window is shattering in an endless cascade of gunfire. We have to be surrounded; there can be no way out. _What have I brought down on everyone I hold dear?_


	19. All that I can

Another rather quick update! The next few chapters are going to have more content and you're all about to learn a lot more about Evelyn. Thanks again to everyone for reading. I would really appreciate reviews!

Chapter 19

We got the call as we were leaving the hospital. Tseng had answered the phone call from Elena expecting to hear the usual explanation of 'nothing new to report' but this time was different, this time we couldn't even hear Elena, all that could be heard was shouting and the all too familiar sound of gunfire. My heart dropped and my vision went blurry. For just a moment I forgot that I was Reno the Turk. I felt like that same vulnerable sixteen year old kid again, the one who lost his family, the one who lost everything he _loved_. "Reno we need to get to the bar _now!_" And I was the Turk again that quickly.

He drove as fast as the car would allow but it still wasn't swiftly enough. Rude was meeting us there I hoped he had already made it. The drove took nearly twenty four minutes, way too much time. I wasn't prepared for the sight in front of me. It looked like half of Edge was in front of 7th Heaven. People held buckets and wet blankets, doing everything they could to put out what had now become a much smaller fire than what it had probably originally been. I ran towards the building more quickly than I thought my feet could even carry me. All the windows were busted out, bullet holes decorated the exterior; half of the building was black with ash. What the hell had happened?

"Where is she?" I wasn't talking to anyone in particular, just shouting. "Where the fuck is she!" Tifa was the first one I spotted, her face was tear stained and dirty, her clothes tattered.

"Reno! Thank Gaia you're here." I couldn't focus on her voice; my eyes were still frantically searching for Evelyn. "We don't know what happened. It just came out of no where. There had to be at least twenty of them. They just started shooting and then the next thing we knew the bar had caught fire. We did everything we could to put it out as quickly as we could." By then the usually bouncy Wutain girl had come to stand beside Tifa looking just as disheveled as the older woman.

"Vinny and Elena reached the hospital already, the paramedics just called." Hearing my fellow Turks name made me focus more on the conversation going on in front of me.

"Elena's in the hospital?" Yuffie nods her head then goes on to explain.

"She was hit a few times trying to cover Cloud and Evie, so was Vincent. They were in bad shape." _Oh Gaia, Elena you better be ok. _She said Evelyn's name, Evelyn, _my Evelyn_.

"Trying to cover Cloud and Evie?" I needed to know what happened, needed to hear she was ok. Tifa was speaking again.

"Elena told Cloud to get Evelyn out of there." _Thank you Elena, thank you._ "He ran her out to the garage then came back for me, I told him to go that I'd be ok, so he got her on Fenrir and left." I instinctively lift my hand to my chest, relieved, so relieved that Elena and Cloud fought to protect her.

"Did they make it out of Edge ok? Where are they going?" Both of their heads hang slightly at my question. It makes my heart speed up again.

"W-We don't know. Neither of them have their phones; they left in such a hurry." If I ever needed to have faith in Cloud Strife now was that time. I was grateful that he was the one with her, he saved the world twice now, and I knew he would take care of Evie. "They had to be after Evelyn…the shooting stopped as soon as she left. A few of the people took off after them." I knew it; I knew from the very beginning that this all had something to do with Evelyn. I felt it in my gut.

"I'll find her and I'll protect her with every ounce of strength in my body." The words just kinda slip out. Tifa steps forward a few steps and looks me sternly in the eyes.

"You better mean that Reno." I do my best to smile at her reassuringly. I do mean it, when I find her I'll do everything I can to keep her safe.

* * *

Cloud was an impenetrable force, always the strong one, the brave one. I mean how many people could really say they had come back from the dead? We had just arrived at the Healen Lodge. It seemed like a sensible place to go. I just hoped that the people we had shaken off didn't appear again. Neither of us had gotten injured luckily, were the rest so lucky? I can't imagine everyone getting out of that mess unscathed. That thought keeps me glued to my spot on the floor of the lodge. Did the others make it out? Did anyone get hurt? _You could have prevented this…if only you hadn't…done what you did. _

"Damn, Reno and I shouldn't have cleared all the furniture out of here." It's strange that Cloud is the one to break the silence. "Guess I never thought I'd be using a former Shinra base for anything." He chuckles a little and looks at me expectantly; I think he wants me to smile. To think Cloud Strife is trying to cheer me up. I had forgotten that this had been kind of a temporary headquarters for the Turks after the Shinra building had been destroyed. I could imagine Reno pacing the room restlessly, or making playful jabs at his fellow Turks, or the look on intense concentration he would have if given a serious assignment. A sudden pang of guilt hits me so hard it knocks the breath out of me. Reno almost died because of _me_ and _my _stupid mistakes. He thought it had been his fault, he thought it was because he was a Turk.

"This is all my fault…all of it." My voice cracks when I start crying. Cloud kneels beside me and lifts my chin up to look him in his eyes, his expression reads confusion.

"How could this possibly be your fault Evie?" This reminds me of when we were younger, before he had left to join Shinra's infantry. He used to comfort me all the time. When I lost my family and would always cry he'd just hold me close. I can't bring my voice above a whisper for fear I might start sobbing.

"When we were kids I thought I would spend my life with you. I was convinced we would get married and have children. I was devastated when you took off and left...so was Tifa. That's why I made myself stop wanting you, because Tifa has always been such a good person the kind of person who deserves all the happiness in the world." I don't know why I was spilling my guts about all of this now. I think I just needed to get some things off my chest. He lets out a loud sigh and smiles his halfway Cloud kind of smile.

"Wow, I really am as oblivious as Reno says I am aren't I?" He had just never seen anything admirable in himself like the rest of us did. "I've always cared about you Evie, for as long as I can remember. You and Teef have always been so good to me. I believed you were both out of my grasp from the very beginning, guess I'm just ridiculously unobservant though." He chuckles again and I even crack a small smile. "I'm never going to be the same boy I was back in Midgar…but I'm getting somewhere, I'm changing. I promise I will be there for you and Tifa like I used to be." He always found a way to bring tears to my eyes. "Tell me what's going on Evie…let me in." For once Cloud is the one to close the distance between us and pull me close, and just like when we were children I sob helplessly into his chest.

* * *

I tried to insist on going alone but Rufus and Tseng were havin none of that. So now I was being chauffeured around by my good partner Rude. Tseng actually freaked a little when he heard Elena had been injured, so hopefully he was checkin up on her now. We had asked around town to see if anyone had seen where Cloud was headed. Luckily for us that damn bike of his was pretty well known and hard to miss. It seemed like they were headed towards Healen which was a good choice.

"You worried about your girl?" Rude, always the same tone in his voice, he'd been there through it all with me.

"Shit man, I can't even think straight. I just need to see her." I sound fuckin pathetic and desperate, its just messed up. He has the same blank expression on his face.

"You love her?" Leave it to Rude to read me like a book. It takes me a minute to formulate the words. I let out a sigh and drag my hand through my hair, a weird habit of mine. "

Yea, I think I do Rude." He nods his head like he already knew the answer. We're silent for the rest of the way to the lodge.

Boy oh boy am I happy to see Spikey's bike parked nonchalantly to the side of the large building. I'm out of car before the car even comes to a stop. I sprint up the wooden steps and open the door without a thought. No more than five seconds later there's a sword at my throat. At least I know he was diligently protecting Evelyn. Cloud lowers his weapon when he recognizes me. His violent expression instantly changes to one of obvious anxiety. I hear Rude walk up behind us but I don't turn to acknowledge it. The look on Clouds face has me immediately worried. "You should go talk to her." Of course I was going to talk to her, but now I was more than a little concerned about what I might hear. I walk past him without a word and close the door behind me as I enter the next room.

She's in the far corner of the room, her arms folded around her legs and her face hidden. When the door clicks shut her head shoots up. I move towards her quickly as soon as I see her tear soaked face. She looks confused and…terrified. "R-Reno? Why aren't you in the hospital?" She sounds raspy, she musta been crying for awhile.

"Tseng let me leave early. I have a job to do, track down the bastards who caused this mess." I kneel down by her so I can pull her into my arms, Gaia I want to hold her so badly. She tenses up and pushes me away instantly.

"Don't touch me Reno." I recoil quickly in confusion and hurt. She looks like she means it, she sounds cruel.

"Why?" It's all I can get out.

"Just go away. You shouldn't be around me anymore." I swallow uneasily. Why is she rejecting me?

"How can you say that babe? I was so worried about you…I came here as fast as I could. I needed to know you were ok…obviously you're not." I reach for her again but she gets to her feet before I can touch her. "What's goin on Evie?" I can't keep the concern out of my voice anymore. More tears are streaking down her beautiful face and her arms are wrapped protectively around herself.

"N-Nothing, you just need to stay away from me Reno…you and everyone else, for your own good."

She tries to rush past me but I'm too fast. I spin her around to face me; I can't believe it when she tries to fight against me. My patience is running thin and I'm past freaked out by this point. Anger rises in me suddenly, anger for the rejection and anger for her obviously hiding something important from me. My control snaps when she breaks away from me and brings her right arm back and tries to strike at my face. I catch her wrist mid slap and in two seconds I have both wrists placed securely in my grasp. I harshly push her against the nearest wall with her arms pinned above her head. I know I'm probably causing bruising but I don't really give a shit at the moment. "What the fuck is going on!" I'm sure they can hear me in the next room by now. The anger instantly floods from her face to be replaced by distress, she's crying with conviction. I release her wrists and wrap my arms around her, this time she allows it. "Sweetheart, please tell me what's makin you so upset. Are you scared? Is that it? I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise I'll protect you." I'm desperate to get her to calm down and I mean every word of it. I can't stand seeing her like this. She finally speaks up.

"This whole thing is my fault. They're after me Reno. This was never about you or anyone else; they're trying to hurt all of you to get to me." I thought that she was somehow connected to this but I never would have thought I would hear her completely laying the blame on herself.

"This can't be your fault Evie." I try to rub her back soothingly. She pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"Reno, they're former Shinra employees. They want me dead…like my parents." That one I was not expecting.


	20. Blood on our hands

**Yay we're to chapter 20! This one is a tad shorter but I felt it a good place to leave off and because the next chapter is going to have so much happening. Some good fluffiness will show up again soon :) As I'm sure most of you have realized I have changed a few events in the FF7 storyline and world in a few ways so in a way its kind of an AU but not entirely. Its strange haha but I can't keep every little detail of the original storyline the same if I want to have my own original story. So anyway thanks again to all who read and review this I appreciate it soo much! Please review it fuels the writing!**

**Chapter 20**

_Everything has to come out sometime Evelyn_. Tifa's words from the other day come back to me, she knew what was going on. I remember that day almost five years ago that stated this whole mess. We were in the original 7th Heaven; she was making plans for AVALANCHE even back then. "I can get into Shinra Tifa. I want to finish what my parents started. I can help you." She was trying very hard to not let the look of concern take over her features.

"It's dangerous Evie…maybe even more dangerous than what I'm planning." I reel in my frustration enough to not let it be heard in my voice.

"But I can do it, you know I can. Do you have any idea how many times I have been able to sneak in and out of that place? They say Shinra is the most heavily guarded place on the whole planet but it's so easy to get in if you know the right people." I was on and off again dating a second class Soldier. I had been in Shinra numerous times and had required (by some illegal means) quite a few passcards for the higher up floors.

"And what are you going to do once you get to the Soldier floors and even higher? Just waltz right in there and say 'Hey I need some of your confidential files, don't mind me.' She was trying to tear down my defenses with her words but she knew I already had this all planned out.

"Tifa, I'm doing this whether you like it or not. Just trust me please." And she had given in.

My parents had been employees in Shinra's science department. They had begun to realize that the company was headed in a dangerous and inhumane direction. They stole some files and were hoping to get some powerful people outside of Shinra to get involved and bring down Shinra before things got too out of hand. They never got that far though. The people who found us when our car broke down on the way to the Golden Saucer when I was a child were Shinra henchmen. I didn't know then what exactly had happened, but when I was older Tifa and I had realized that something about their deaths didn't seem right. After Tifa's father was killed by Sephiroth it was the last straw, we were full blown anti Shinra. I kept myself in the shadows though. The members of AVALANCHE had no idea how involved I was in their cause. Tifa and I kept my involvement hidden. But I got Tifa information she needed from the inside. My boyfriend got me in, my fake Shinra employee I.D. kept me from suspicion when I had gained access to high floors, and my martial arts training kept me protected. We uncovered information about Soldier and the Mako injections, about Project G, about the use of the Mako reactors.

When Tseng was sent after me I don't think he realized that it was for anymore than being the family member of an AVALANCHE member. He was under the command of another at the time. So they had eventually caught up to me. But how did this explain why people were after me now? Because of my darkest hour in trying to 'aid the plant.' I couldn't just steal files and information and leave it at that. I had to cover up what I was doing. I began to plant evidence on different workers there. Shinra eventually started to accuse this small group of employees, of course what followed was in usual Shinra fashion; family member began to die until they got fake confessions out of most of the accused. Some died some were only thrown in jail. Apparently now the survivors were out for revenge. I guess they hadn't realized what I did was…for a good cause. I had blood on my hands as well. I let others take the fall for me and never thought of the repercussions. I had destroyed families, just as mine had been destroyed. Half of Shinra employees didn't even want to be working there to begin with, they were forced. I didn't take any of that into account though. I was out for revenge and thought I could help save the world. I deserved this in a way.

When I finish telling Reno all of this and I get my crying under control he just shakes his head. "That still doesn't explain why there was so many of them. If they wanted to punish only you babe they could do it in a much easier way. They probably could've taken you down pretty easily today." What! That's all he has to say? That's his reaction. He must see the shock written on my face. "What you did aint shit compared to what I've had to do. And I sure as hell don't feel as much remorse as you do for what I've done. I mean yea I do feel…bad. I do regret some of it to a point, but I know I don't feel sorry enough. How could I ever condemn you when I've done a hundred times worse?" Leave it to Reno to completely blow my mind. Of course he wouldn't blame me.

"Thank you Reno…I'm sorry I pushed you away." His trademark smirk returns.

"That bothered me more than anything you just said. Rejection is something I just don't know how to deal with babe. I've never had anyone push me away before. I mean look at this face how could anyone ever reject this?" He actually makes me laugh and his smile just widens. "That's what I wanted to hear." I can't fight my adoration for him anymore. I tangle my hands in his hair and bring his face close enough to mine that I can close the distance between us. It feels so right to have our lips pressed together like this, just like it has since I met him. He's everything I never knew I wanted even though he's still part of the place I tried so very hard to bring down. Reno…is not evil. I don't think he ever was, even if he doesn't believe that. He's actually the one to pull away. He leans his forehead against my own, letting our breathing slow down. "Evie, there's something I need to tell you." His voice is quiet and shaky extremely out of character for the confident man in front of me. Is Reno nervous?

* * *

_I can do this, I can do this. _Why was it so fucking hard to get three words out? She's looking at me expectantly, must know what I have to say is important. I swallow the lump in my throat and finally find my voice. "Evie…I…I…" We both jump at the sound of the opening door and the heavy footsteps that enter. We instantly take a step back from each other in surprise. I run a hand through my wild hair and glare at the dumbass that just ruined the moment. _Fuck Cloud Strife! _He just ignores my glare and begins speaking.

"So what do you think Reno?" I let out a groan of annoyance.

"What do I think of what Strife?" He looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"The ex Shinra employees? You don't think they're only after Evie do you?" Haha oh yea, it kinda slipped my mind that there was some big shit going down. I guess my nerves kinda blocked all other thoughts out. He must believe the same thing as me, that Evie can not be all these people are after.

"Nah, no way. They want to take down more people obviously. They're taunting us more than anything I think, they coulda killed all of you in the bar if they really wanted to." I'll kill these people before they ever get near Evelyn again. Blondey looks deep in thought. Oh no, he's got that stupid sad expression on his pretty boy face again.

"I keep thinking I can finally put the past behind me. I began to forgive myself even. I'm happier than I think I've ever been. But the past just wont leave us alone will it? How many times are we going to be punished for our sins?" I usually hate hearing his self loathing crap, but this time the words actually hit me pretty hard. As different as I was from him I could understand what he was feeling. He knew that even though us Turks and Rufus had once been his enemies we all had to deal with the same stuff, we were all constantly feeling the pain of our actions a few years ago. All of us had blood on our hands, AVALANCHE and Shinra. I know that I deserve any and every castigation I get but that still doesn't stop me from wanting something more than a life of constant punishment. I had changed to an extent…I had someone who really needed me now and I needed her just as much.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Evie had moved to stand directly in front of Cloud. "We're going to live normal lives I promise you. We'll stop all of this; we'll fight back and keep the past where it belongs." He doesn't speak just nods his head and hugs her to him. Jealousy flares for a fraction of a second. They've known each other their whole lives, they were like family now. They love each other but not in the way that should worry me. When the hell did I become so rational? I almost can't believe how much this woman has changed me without even trying. My quiet partner enters the room and speaks up.

"Should we go back to Edge?" We all look at each other and nod our heads in agreement. All we can really do now is go back home and think up a plan. We have to protect each other because all of us have so much we can't afford to lose.


	21. As close as I'll ever get

Author Notes: Oh I think you guys will like this one, nuff said, haha. Please review!

Chapter 21

We've been back in Edge for over two and a half weeks now. Everyone was working hard to repair the bar, our home. Elena and Vincent had both been discharged from the hospital, both were in good condition. I had thanked Elena numerous times for protecting me and so had Reno. It was amazing how many people banded together to keep 7th Heaven going. One man told me that everyone cared so much for the bar because it was a constant in this crazy world. A majority of customers that came night after night had been coming here since it was located in the sector 7 slums. We were all trying to keep our heads up, the only problem was that the people who had caused all this destruction were no where in sight and hadn't been for two and a half weeks. The Turks searched constantly for the culprits which resulted in me not seeing Reno as much as id like to. He insisted on having at least one Turk around me at all times, I kept trying to insist I could take care of myself, besides Cloud was almost always near me. Reno had been gone for about a week now and I was in dire need of some alone time with him.

Cloud, Tifa, Tseng (my bodyguard today), and myself were all currently standing on the Cliffside a few miles from Edge where you could view the city from. It was the somewhat gravesite of Clouds dear friend Zack Fair. Cloud came back here pretty often to make sure the flowers he had planted were doing well and to make sure the Buster Sword was where it belonged. Everyone seemed somber standing here. "Tseng, did you know Zack?" In actuality I knew very little about the Wutain Turk. He nods his head solemnly before he speaks.

"Yes I did. We had a few missions together…I tried to save him." I was shocked to hear regret seeping into his voice. The director of the infamous Turks feeling guilt over a lost life? The idea seemed preposterous. "I sent Reno, Rude, and Cissnei on a mission to find him before the Shinra army did. We failed; he was gunned down by hundreds of infantrymen. He didn't deserve it; he was the only honest genuinely good person that I think I ever met in Shinra." Cloud seemed to nod his head in agreement as well as Tifa. She had only met him in Nibelheim…towards the end. I felt like maybe I should share some unspoken memories with them.

"I knew him, you know?" I don't know why I put it in a question like that when I knew they in fact did not know. Cloud and Tifa both looked surprised while Tseng looked his usual calm and collected.

"What? How?" Cloud looked thoroughly confused. I can't help looking off into the distance trying to remember a time when the city of Midgar was visible from this very spot and not Edge. When the Shinra Electric Power Company was the only thing you could see for miles and SOLDIERS were thought of as heroes.

"I was fourteen and dating my first SOLDIER." In my teen years I had an affinity for that particular brand of Shinra employee. They were mostly young men who wanted to make their families proud and I never once blamed them for the atrocious acts committed by Shinra. "Well this particular SOLDIER happened to be pretty close friends with Zack Fair, he introduced the two of us and I grew fond of him pretty fast. My first impression of him was that he was gorgeous… and a complete dog." Everyone laughs at that.

"He was always chasing women, though I believe he eventually began to grow up and get attached to one girl." The one girl Tseng spoke of meaning another deceased ally, Aerith. He told me about her the first time they had met.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him?" Tifa sounded dumbfounded. I let out a sigh.

"By that point you already had begun disliking Shinra, your father always hated them because of what he thought may have happened to my parents, I was scared to tell you I knew any SOLDIERS." She looked understanding. Cloud spoke up again.

"So, you two were friends then?" He seemed extremely interested; I knew Cloud would appreciate me telling the full story. I clear my throat and smile weakly in mild embarrassment.

"We were friends, yes. But I guess my boyfriend started to notice Zack and I becoming a little too friendly with each other and tried to keep me away from him. I..uh..dumped the guy and kinda sorta went after Zack." Everyone was looking at me anxiously now, waiting to hear the entire story. I clear my throat once again. "Well you see…Zack was kinda…my first…if you know what I mean." If everyone looked shocked before they were full out gaping by now.

"What!" Tseng tried to stifle a laugh at Cloud and Tifa's completely in unison shout and my awkwardness.

"You lost your virginity to Zack Fair and you never told me!" And from Cloud.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?" I let out a loud groan.

"First off Tifa how could I have told you I lost my virginity to a SOLDIER without you completely flipping shit? And then to top it off that a couple years later that very SOLDIER is the one who was at the Nibelheim incident? Tell me, how would you have taken that?" She cringes slightly at the memory. She must realize I know what I'm talking about because she lowers her eyes to the ground. I turn my gaze to Cloud now.

"I didn't think I could bring it up with you until I knew you had forgiven yourself Cloud. Confessing to once having something with him would've just put that much more guilt on you, because you're that kind of person. I knew you felt responsible." He too seems to take my words in stride.

"Then what happened?" I'm surprised Tseng is all that curious.

"Well like I said, Zack was kind of a dog. He moved on to the next girl fairly quickly after we had sex. I actually wasn't all that hurt because I was pretty fickle myself. We stayed friends and every time he came back from a mission and was in the area he'd visit me." It was nice to get another deeply hidden secret out. I felt lighter sharing that story with Cloud; it was something I had always wished to tell him.

"Thank you Evie…for telling me." I smile at Clouds warm expression.

"It's strange how many lives one person can touch." Tseng looks like he's far away staring off into the blue sky. He must be remembering moments with Zack just like all of us; none of us would ever forget him.

* * *

That night all the former AVALANCHE members sat around tables at the bar. We had finally had the broken windows replaced and started to repair the smoke and fire damage. It definitely wasn't back to its former glory but it was getting there. The weather had started to get cold so I had decided to skip out on the alcohol and instead have some hot chocolate. Marlene was happy to be spending time with Barret and the young boy Denzel was clinging to Cloud. "What are you smiling about?" Yuffie plopped down in the seat next to mine and followed my gaze to the children. "You like kids?" I nod my head.

"Yea, always have." She breaks out into a fit of hysteric giggles, ruining the quiet atmospehere.

"Have you lost your damn mind? What the hell are you freakin out about?" Gotta love Cid's language. She did kinda scare the crap out of everybody though when she broke the longstanding comfortable silence. She finally stops laughing enough to speak.

"Just imagining Evie with little red headed Turkey babies!" I choke on my hot chocolate and it takes a few hits on the back from Barret for me to be able to breathe normally. Yuffie is rolling on the floor by this point at my reaction. "

Yer thinking about havin kids with that clown?" I flip Yuffie off before answering Cid.

"Yuffie is just completely insane; ignore anything that comes out of her mouth." I look over to the corner of the room when Tseng speaks up.

"Reno having kids? That would be quite a sight. I can only imagine what he would try to teach his children." Its surprising that all of us are laughing at something Tseng said, it seems out of character for him to be cracking jokes. It is nice to be sitting here laughing though; I think I could definitely use a distraction from all of the craziness lately.

A knock on the bars front door makes the lighthearted mood freeze instantly. Cloud motions for the children to keep quiet. Barret moves to the door and throws it open, gun arm at the ready. "Holy fuck you scared the shit outta us Turk." Barret moves aside and my heartbeat quickens at the sight of Reno.

"Ya really think the people that fucked this place up so bad are gonna knock on the door before they try to kill you again?" He looks exhausted; his hair and clothing are even more disheveled than usual. He starts walking towards the table but I can't wait anymore. I practically leap into his arms and he laughs tiredly. "Miss me babe?" My answer is in the form of a kiss. He pulls back only to kiss me again.

"There's children in here you sickos!" I again flip Yuffie off but refrain from any more PDA. We both take a seat at the table; Reno's hand never leaves mine. Tifa brings all of us a fresh round of hot cocoa.

"Anything new to report Reno?" Reno lets out a load sigh and rakes a hand through his messy hair.

"Not a thing boss. A few leads came from Kalm, but nothin. I don't know what we need to do to find these people and detain them before they can attack us again." I had already thought of a few ideas that I'm sure no one here would really like.

"We'll just have to keep searching for now Reno." He groans and I squeeze his hand and try to give him a reassuring look.

* * *

A couple hours later I am absofuckinglutely exhausted. I know I want to keep Evie within my sight and honestly I missed her more than id like to admit. I lean over to whisper in her ear. "Stay at my place a couple nights?" Her reaction is instantaneous and serves to stroke my ego; she shivers at my hot breath on her neck and nods her head. I really didn't mean to sound all that seductive. We say our goodbyes and she quickly packs a bag. The ride to my apartment passes by in an instant and I have us in the apartment as fast as possible. I make sure every door and window is locked. We have to be careful while those psychos are still out there, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to have some intimate time with Evie. "I could definitely use a shower, join me?" She smiles warmly.

"Of course."

The hot water feels great but the feel of Evie running her hands through my wet hair is even better. You can tell she's frustrated with the few chaste kisses I've given her. Trust me its killing me to not touch her naked body but the anticipation will make it even better. I wash quickly and by the time we get out I think she's just about ready to yell at me in aggravation. She grabs her underwear but I click my tongue against my teeth and she stops before she starts to put them on. "Uh uh babe. There's no reason for you to put those on." She looks at me confused, I just chuckle. She must notice the mischievous glint in my eye because she takes a step back when I take one forward. I move quickly and grab her waist and throw her over my shoulder, she squeaks in surprise.

I have her thrown on the bed before me; she is definitely a sight for sore eyes. She's flushed and her hair is wet, she's definitely ready for me. I kiss her passionately for a few minutes. "Let me show you how much I missed you." She moans beautifully when I start making my way down her body. I pay special attention to her pert nipples and she groans when I pull my mouth away from her breasts. I keep working my way downwards listening to the small sighs escaping her mouth. A full out moan makes it way out when I reach the nub of her sex. It only takes a few minutes of languid licks and stroke of my tongue to bring her to a gorgeous completion.

"Please Reno." I know what she wants and by this point I'm too far gone to even teasingly speak to her. Making love to this woman is the closest I'll ever come to heaven. I keep my thrusting slow and precise, hitting just the right spot to make her scream my name. She wraps her legs around my waist and claws at my back. The new position of her legs has me making sounds of pleasure, she's so damn tight. "Reno…I'm so close…" She's meeting me thrust for thrust, thrashing in desperation. I know she's gonna take me over with her. For some reason I know that now is the right time. Now in this almost perfect wonderful moment I finally say what I've been so scared to put into words.

"I love you." And we're both there tumbling over the edge together. Best orgasm ever... I think so.

When I roll off of her and look her in the eyes she's crying. "I never thought you'd say that to me." I smile and pull her close.

"I never thought I'd say it to anyone, didn't know I was capable. But you've shown me how great it can be Evie, I love you, I really do." She laughs and buries her face in my neck.

"I love you too, Gaia I love you too." Someone in the Lifestream must be lookin out for me, I can't believe that I'm lucky enough to deserve this woman. _Thank you._


	22. Makes you better

Author Notes: Thanks so much for all the positive feedback on the last chapter! I'm glad everyone liked it, it felt like the right time for him to say his feelings didn't it? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please continue to read and review! Thank you!

Chapter 22

I don't think I've ever seen a morning as beautiful as this one. The sun is barely breaking over the horizon; the sky is the most magnificent mixture of pinks and oranges. Sometimes all it takes is three little words to make you realize how wonderful the world really is. In this moment I appreciate everything a little more than I did yesterday. Right now I want to embrace everything I've taken for granted. Today I'm in love, today I am loved, and that makes everything in my past and in his a little easier to bear.

It's getting too cold to stand out on the balcony of Reno's bedroom so I make my way back inside as quietly as I can, shutting the glass door behind me. He probably wouldn't have approved of me standing outside completely exposed to everything, not with those people after us, but I feel free and invincible right now. He's not lying on his bed anymore, I feel panic for a few seconds before warm arms wrap around my waist from behind. "I'll let it slide this time, just because you looked so happy. Don't make a habit of goin outside by yourself though or I'll have to tie you to the bed and never let you leave." I smile when he presses a warm kiss to my shoulder. I spin in his arms so I can look up into his eyes. He looks rather happy himself today. I stand on tip toe to kiss his inviting lips, breathing in everything that is Reno. He pulls away and plants another kiss on my forehead. "You hungry?" I nod my head yes. "Why don't you go shower and I'll make us up something."

After I get out of the shower and dry my hair I slip into some warm clothing and enter the living room. Smells like Reno's making his famous omelets once again. A few moments later he brings out our food and we eat in comfortable silence. "Are omelets the only thing you know how to make?" He glares at me rather ineffectively when I laugh.

"No, but it is one of the only things I can make well. I'm a Turk not a gourmet chef Ms. Lockhart." I laugh again at his halfway defensive tone. He smiles back at me and pulls me onto his lap. "Why are you so happy this morning? Is it my doing?" What a silly question.

"Of course it is, isn't it always?" When he kisses me again pressing me back onto the couch, he leaves me speechless and breathless. When he pulls back from me he's hovering over me and smiling widely.

"I love you Evie." My eyes widen in shock hearing those unfamiliar words again. I can feel the ridiculously big smile appear on my face. His chuckling leaves me feeling confused when he pulls me to sit up with him. "It really is me. I hope I can always make you smile like that." Such a strange thing, hearing words like that spilling from Reno's lips. If I had met Reno a few years back would I have ever heard such things from him? I would have most likely been another notch in his bedpost and he would've been one of mine. Could time really change someone?

My phone rings on the table next to me, its Cloud. "What's up Cloud?" He lets out a sigh.

"Can you and Reno come back to the bar; I really need to talk to everyone?" I tell him yes and hang up the phone.

"What was that about?" I lean back into Reno's arms and close my eyes.

"Cloud needs us to go to 7th Heaven" He groans and mutters some curse words under his breathe. He stands to go get dressed. "Hey Reno?" He stops in the doorway and looks back at me waiting for me to speak. "I love you." He smiles warmly and continues to walk away.

* * *

Walking into 7th Heaven now was the last thing I wanted to be doing but Evie insisted and apparently I couldn't deny her anything. I felt more relaxed than I had in years, happier. Evie and I probably looked like some corny T.V. couple walking hand in hand and smiling like little kids. She was glowing; I don't know why I didn't say anything earlier. "You two look happy this morning." Tifa hands us both some coffee and we take our seats at a table where a few others are already seated. Evie sits down next to Yuffie. The ninja takes one look at Evie and giggles.

"Someone finally got a long overdue lay." Before Evie can even flip Yuffie off I chime in.

"Yea, I gave her orgasm after orgasm. I think you could definitely use a few of those, maybe you'd stop being such an annoying ass nosy brat." Barret and Cid both chuckle hysterically. Evie's trying to give me a disapproving look but is smiling none the less. The nosy brat just sticks her tongue out at me.

We all start talking when Rufus and the other Turks enter. "So what exactly did ya wanna talk about today Strife?" He had called all of us in here, made me feel kinda uneasy for some reason. He stands up and starts pacing in front of the table, makin me dizzy. My uneasiness is only growing.

"We seriously need to do something about these people. We're all paranoid constantly, it's getting ridiculous." Everyone grunts and nods in agreement.

"What do you propose we do?" Tseng looks expectantly at Cloud. Was the boss running out of ideas?

"We need to flush the fuckers out." Well duh dumbass! Tseng nods at Cid's words. Evie stirs next to me and straightens up in her chair before speaking.

"Let me be alone for a bit. If everyone goes away they'll see I'm vulnerable and attack me then. You guys can be listening in and get here as quickly as possible." I chuckle darkly and shake my head.

"No way in hell am I letting you be alone doll." She squeezes my hand and tries to give me a reassuring look.

"I can fight them off until everyone gets here. I'll be prepared and know they're coming so I'll be fine." I snatch my hand away from her and try to calm the hysteria rising inside me.

"Fuck that! There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight." She's starting to get annoyed but is still pleading with me silently.

"It could work Reno." I whip around to look at Rufus Shinra.

"Are you fucking kidding me! She is not doing this!" Tseng clears his throat to get my attention.

"We have missions like this all the time Reno, how many times have you or one of the others been a decoy?" I really want to beat the shit outta all of them at the moment.

"She's not a Turk! She doesn't have to do shit like this." Why is everyone being so ridiculous? This time Vincent speaks up. "

This is her fight is it not?" He gives Evie a meaningful look and she smiles weakly.

"So you all just wanna sit by and let her do this alone?" I'm standing now, trying unsuccessfully to keep my voice now.

"No one ever said that Reno." Tseng sounds outwardly aggravated with me, not something I hear often.

"Then what is it all of you want exactly? Enlighten me with the fucking details of her little martyr mission." Why was I so pissed off? I had done way more dangerous things in my life.

Rufus speaks up again, composed as always. "If you didn't know this girl Reno, you would kill her if I asked." I stare dumbfounded at the president. What! "If a few years ago I had been in charge I would've done the same thing my father did. If I had found out someone had stolen confidential information to use against us and had then planted incriminating evidence on some of my employees which led to me terminating said employees then later found out it was all a big lie I would have been absolutely livid and felt humiliated. I would have sent Tseng or you to kill this person and then never think about it again, I would have supported the fired employees plot for revenge if the person would've survived and I would've sent you to make sure the job was done right that time…and you would do it." _And you would do it._ I felt like a child backed into a corner. He was right, if I didn't know her I would kill her no questions asked. I was still a monster with a blood soaked past. I couldn't look at Evie, I wanted to shoot myself, honestly I was disgusted. I can't even open my mouth I just run out of the bar lighting a cigarette the moment I'm outside. I don't turn to see who followed me outside, I don't really care.

"You know when I chose you to join the Turks Reno I knew you'd be a great asset to our team, I knew you'd be obedient and ruthless. At the same time I knew you'd be a complete pain in the ass and could very well change sides at any moment." I turn to look at Tseng in confusion, change sides? "The circumstances that made you come into this life were tragic. You were out for revenge for your murdered family. You came into this business out of love and pain. You've always had more feelings than any of us, maybe that's what made you so cold and uncaring; you closed yourself off from the heartache you had felt. I felt at any moment you might snap and turn a gun on me, realize that everything I had ever ordered you to do was wrong. You never did though, you proved me wrong, and you kept yourself closed up." I try to let his words sink in try to hold back the ridiculous sting of tears trying to well up in my eyes. I was being stupid and emotional. He laughs humorlessly and continues. "You kept yourself closed up until you met this girl. She's changed you…but not really. I guess she's just opened you up, brought you back to yourself. She makes you act brashly and disobedient. She's made you vulnerable and a liability." So he was getting ready to fire me eh? Would he kill me like he had other Ex Turks? "But maybe that's what makes you good at your job Reno, your feelings, even if they're buried deep. You'll stand by this girl at all costs?" I make eye contact with him and flick my cigarette butt across the parking lot.

"Yea." He smiles slightly.

"Then remember what you have to come home to every time you're on a mission and pretend her life depends on every action. Get your job done well so you can get back to her in one piece and protect her." My mouth was almost hanging open by this point; this was probably the deepest conversation I had ever had with Tseng. I thought he was about to kick my ass and instead he's encouraging mine and Evie's relationship. "We won't let anything happen to her. If she means this much to you we'll treat her like one of our own. She can defend herself Reno so please as a friend not as your boss let us try this plan of hers. Trust her and trust us." It only takes me a second to speak now, all my panic is gone, all my anger.

"Yes sir."


	23. Why?

Hello all! New chapter finally! This ones kinda short so sorry! It's mostly just some pondering on Renos part. The next one shit is goin down haha. Please R and R like always. I have a new story up called Free from the Torment of Sin it is a Cloud/OC story please check it out. Don't worry this story is still my baby. Enjoy!

Chapter 23

Reno had finally given in and agreed! Apparently something Tseng had said to him changed his mind. I was so grateful to Tseng; he had helped me out a lot in the short time I had known him. We weren't going to carry anything out today, it was still too early and we had a lot of planning to do. We needed to figure out where exactly we were going to do this at. We needed some place relatively secluded but easy to get to, somewhere where there was a lot of ways in, and somewhere we could corner these people. Plus I needed to brush up on my martial arts; I hadn't gotten any real practice in since I had moved here months ago.

"Evie!" I jump a few inches off my bed. Elena is standing in my doorway snickering.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I scoot over on my bed so Elena can take seat next to me. Most of the damage in my room had been fixed. The new walls hadn't been painted completely yet but it was definitely livable in here again.

"I was wondering why you wandered up here by yourself. Reno would have my head if he knew you were alone even for five minutes." I smile and shake my head.

"You realize he's being completely ridiculous right?" I lie back on my royal blue comforter and close my eyes; I'm actually very content despite the approaching danger.

"Isn't love all about being irrational though?" I crack one eye open to look at her questioningly she just smirks. "There are no secrets in the Turks. Rude told me all about how Reno feels about you." So he told Rude? That's good I guess that he's not afraid to tell people about it.

"He told me the night before last." She tur

ns to face me Indian style, I prop myself up on my arms and look at her. Even a Turk is still interested in relationships, still a woman to the core. "Was it really romantic? Or was he typical Reno and say 'I love you, yo' or something." I can't help but crack up at her lame impression of Reno.

"Well it was romantic; he said it right in the middle of sex." Her eyes widen before she giggles into her hand.

"He would! That's so him." We smile at each other knowingly. We make small talk for a few more minutes before Tifa calls us down for lunch.

"Where's Reno at today?" I'm helping Tifa out with the dishes again. Elena is seated on the edge of one of the kitchen counters.

"He, Tseng, and Rude are out looking for a good spot to carry out our plan at." And of course he left me with a bodyguard. She continues to rinse dishes a few seconds before she speaks again.

"You remind me of Cloud sometimes." Me like Cloud? That's a very strange thing to say.

"How so?" She turns the water off and looks me in the eyes.

"Always wanting to do the serious things on your own." My heartbeat quickens at the intensity in her eyes, she could always read me like a book. "You really expect me to believe that you're going to let us all come and save you after those creeps get there? You're going to do something really reckless and stupid and try to do it all on your own. You want to isolate yourself so you can handle the problem without anyone else trying to intervene." Elena looks rather taken aback by Tifa's proclamation.

"I'm not like that anymore Teef. I won't be irresponsible." She's studying me closely, I can't give anything away.

"I won't let you do this on your own. Neither will Cloud or Reno. You're too damn important to all of us to do something to get yourself killed." I wish she would drop it. I don't want to have this conversation with her; I don't want to think about any of this right now.

"I promise you I won't do anything stupid Tifa." I sound stern and convincing. Her expression is one of concern but she lets out a defeated sigh.

"I'm trusting you Evelyn." _Oh but you really shouldn't._

* * *

All damn day surveying potential spots, it was ridiculously boring. It's so important though, the location could prove to be one of the most important parts of this mission. Tseng keeps calling it a mission, I wish he would stop. This is more than a mission; Evie shouldn't have to be doing 'missions'. The only reason Tseng is involved at all is because they attacked Elena and all those other people. He insists he cares about Evie's well being though, we'll see I guess. I can't believe I'm going to let her go through with this. I have to keep tellin myself its not that dangerous, she'll be fine.

We're closin in on HQ and I land the chopper without a problem. I was happy as hell to be able to fly my baby again, it's been too long. I jog back into the building and into my office, Rude on my tail. "You heading back to the bar?" I gather up all my paperwork and throw it in my bag.

"Yea, to pick up Evie and take her back to my place." He readjusts his sunglasses.

"You can't protect her every second of the day partner. She's going to be fine." Everyone thinks I'm overreacting, I probably am. I can't bite back the freaked out feeling in my chest though. I can't help feeling worried, it sucks, this having real feelings thing.

"Yea yea, I'm sure you're all right. I still want to be with her though; I want to spend time with her." He tries to cover up a chuckle with a cough.

"Man is it weird hearing shit like that come out of your mouth." I let out a chuckle of my own and run my hand through my hair.

"Its weird hearing myself say it. This is all fucking strange to me man." I finish with gathering my things and wave as I walk out the door.

Boy do I have a weird ass feeling today. One of those feelings like you know somethin bad is comin. It made me want to get to Evie quickly, and I do. She's safe and sound of course, my stupid ass overactive imagination. Cloud and I are actually carrying on a civil conversation when Tifa walks into the kitchen. "Cloud said she's upstairs sleepin." She nods her head and looks up the stairs before leaning in close to me.

"You need to keep an eye on her, she's planning something. She's got that same glint in her eye like she used to when she was going to do something dangerous." What the hell is she talking about? Well whispering about.

"What do you mean?" Cloud leans back against the counter with a worried look on his face. I'm starting to feel a little anxious here.

"She's always been reckless and independent. This thing she's planning to have us all swoop in and save her once she gets these people to find her has to be complete bull crap. There's no way she'd risk any of us getting hurt again and there's no way she's going to keep to any plan except her own, she never has." Blondey just nods his head knowingly.

"She's a lot to handle. I don't know how many times I've tried to help her and she's just told me she can do it by herself." Sounds an awful lot like him. She better not even attempt to do anything thoughtless. I will absolutely flip shit if she doesn't keep to a plan; I won't let her get hurt.

"I won't let anything happen to her Tifa. I told you I'd protect her and I will." She's lookin at me in a weird searching kind of way.

"You know Reno…I actually believe you." That might sound like a pretty normal statement to most people but to me it's a fucking miracle to hear. That any of these people believe a damn word I say is almost farfetched. I don't really deserve their trust but I am grateful for it.

I sneak up the stairs and into Evie's room; I pass Elena and nod my head to let her know she can leave. I try to climb into her bed softly so I don't wake her up. When I curl myself around her warm body the anxiety I've felt today disappears. I want to protect her…always. All that lame domestic shit I've always cringed at suddenly feels like something within my grasp, something I actually want. Spending my days with this woman sounds like the best idea I've ever had. I could get down on one knee and ask her to be mine properly, I would treat her like a princess, maybe even start our own family someday. I swallow back the sudden lump in my throat, I'm still scared, but this time I don't know why. I have her here, we love each other, but something still doesn't feel right. She wouldn't try to face these people alone…I hope. I prop myself up on my elbow and look down at her face…peaceful. She has a small smile on her lips, does she dream about me?

I refuse to lose her. I will protect her…even if it means protecting her from herself. Will she hate me if I keep an even tighter leash on her? I wish I could just scoop her up and take her away. We could move to Costa del Sol and lounge on the beach all day. Maybe we'll always be hunted down like this though. She has one crazy group of people after her, I've already had a dozen, how many more will there be? I don't know if I'll ever truly be forgiven for everything I've done, if I'll ever have peace. I am and always will be the right hand man of the director of the Turks, number two, maybe the main antagonist in our organization. And what does that make Evie? Can I ever have a _normal _life or will I always just be the monster most people think I am? Why am I even thinking about this right now? The air just feels wrong, and my heart won't stop racing, even with this beautiful woman in my arms. Why does it feel like everything in my world is teetering on the edge of something awful?


	24. The other Ms Lockhart

Authors Notes: Its been too long again i know! I'm sorry! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, The next one is gonna be craazy! Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this, I love you all! Please take time to leave a review, I'll be eternally grateful!

Chapter 24

Was it smart of me to sneak out of bed at three a.m.? Probably not. Was it smart of me to creep my way out of 7th Heaven and onto the dark streets of Edge? Again probably not. But what was the most idiotic thing I was doing? Following directions to an abandoned construction site of course. And why was I doing this exactly? Because I had received a text message asking me to do so, from those angry Shinra employees I was guessing. They didn't add 'come alone' like you might suspect but I of course would do so anyway. I would not allow anyone to get hurt at my expense. I had taken a pistol out of a drawer in the bar just in case things got out of hand and I was too rusty in my hand to hand combat. Don't ask me how I managed to get out of the bar without waking Reno or Cloud or Tifa, I honestly have no clue. Maybe they all just happened to be worn out from all the recent restless nights.

I walk a good thirty minutes before I find the place I'm looking for. The building I find myself in is at least seven stories and almost completely done being built. I wonder why they chose this place? I guess it was kind of away from the center of the city. Surprisingly all the lights are on, it looks like an office building. I walk through the rows of cubicles until I hear a throat clear behind me. When I turn around I'm surprised the man standing there is someone I've seen before. I saw this man talking to Reno at the bar not too long ago. He's probably in his late thirties, short brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, tailored suit, actually not bad looking.

"Hello Evie, my name is Kale; it's a pleasure to finally meet you." His voice is smooth and almost sincere sounding. A smile is on his lips. I don't know what do yet, I don't know where this is going to go.

"What exactly do you want from me? I came here alone so don't worry about interference." I try to sound calm and stay still, no sudden movements. His smile falters a little at my statement.

"I'm sorry to hear that actually. I was quite hoping to see your cousin at least. And I would've been very pleased if you would have brought your Turk boyfriend, Reno isn't it?" Hearing him mention Tifa and Reno almost pisses me off enough to reach into my jacket pocket and pull out that gun, but that would be a really ugly start.

"I'm going to ask you again, what do you want from me?" Keeping composed wasn't my strong suit. His smile reappears brighter than before.

"Actually Ms. Lockhart it's not just you we want something from, its Avalanche, and the Turks, and of course Rufus Shinra." Now I was utterly confused, wasn't this just a stupid revenge thing?

"I…don't understand." If it was just me he wanted I could deal with that, but everyone else too? I would not let him hurt anyone else.

"You're only a piece of the puzzle, I mean sure you did some unforgivable things a few years ago that cost us our jobs but that's only a small portion of the big picture here. What _we _want…" As if on cue four more people walk out of the door behind Kale. "Is to take down all of you." I don't recognize any of the other people here and I keep my eyes trained on the obvious leader.

"Why?" Again the smile widens.

"Because Gaia needs new leadership. Shinra has had too much control for far too long, and honestly Rufus doesn't have half the balls his father did. If we don't take out all of you we'll have no chance at change, someone will keep trying to stop us. We are a small but very powerful group; we have a lot of influence and enough Gil to buy out the entire continent. It will be easy to control the people once we have an army of project G clones at our disposal; you see it does pay to have been a Shinra employee with access to classified documents. Mako production will resume again and we will be the most powerful group of people in the world. And really why we lured _you_ here is because you are at the center of it all, they will all come running to find you. They will all lay down their arms for you Evelyn Lockhart." If it weren't for the fact that I was scared shitless for my friends I would almost find this funny. What he was saying was essentially world domination, how cliché. Is that always what bad guys wanted?

"If you think that they would sacrifice the _entire _worlds well being for me you've got another thing coming." I really don't know if I was bluffing or not. I know I wouldn't let Tifa do something this stupid, try to solve things on her own, I would try to stop them so the wouldn't harm her, and I had a feeling she'd do the same for me. And Reno, as protective as he'd seemed lately I was almost positive he'd try to come find me when he saw I was gone. And then there were all of those that would protect Tifa and Reno, it would be a never ending cycle, every single one of them would come running wouldn't they?

"We'll see about that." Before I have time to react one of the men rushes towards me and then all is black.

* * *

"Where the fuck could she be!" All of Avalanche and the Turks were seated at a table in 7th Heaven, even Rufus was here. She was gone just like Tifa said she would be. Everyone kept telling me I should stop trying to watch her every hour of the day, I should have locked her in a damn cage! How the hell did she get past all of us? Why didn't I wake up? What kind of Turk wouldn't wake up if someone got out of there bed?

"We have to try to be calm and think. We'll find her Reno." How did Cloud expect me to keep calm? I don't know how he's acting calm right now, he loves her too.

"I knew this was going to happen, why does she have to act so brashly all the time?" Tifa was talking through her tears, Evie was like her sister.

"I'm sure she won't be hard to track down, I know all sorts of places they could've taken her." Yuffie is just trying to make everyone feel better, including herself.

"This is fucking ridiculous; I'm going to kill every single one of those bastards." Tseng throws me another concerned look. He and Rude had to hold me back from running out of the bar earlier, they said I needed to clear my head and think rationally, freaking out would do no good. Sitting here sure as hell wasn't doing any good either.

Just when I thought we could all work together and eliminate these people she has to run off and do something completely fucking reckless. Did she really have no idea that I would go to then ends of the God damn world to bring her back to me? I was just able to put into words how I feel about her and she runs off to get herself killed, what would I do without her? I _need_ her.

It's a quarter after four when my phone rings, the screen reads 'The other Ms. Lockhart,' it was the first thing I called Evie when I met her. I put my phone on speaker before I answer. I don't get a word in before an address is given to me by some man; he hangs up not a second later. I look to Tseng who does nothing but nod his head.

We decide it would be a bad idea for all of us to go rushing into the place. Cloud, Tifa, and I will enter the building together. The rest of the Turks will surround the area. And the AVALANCHE members will guard Rufus in a location not far from us; the president couldn't be left unprotected.

I've never felt as anxious as I do walking into the large building in front of us. We only have to walk for a few minutes to find Evelyn. She's in the center of a huge brightly lit room. Four men stand behind Evie, a fifth man holds he tightly against him, a gun to her head. She looks mortified when my eyes meet hers, she tries to speak but the man presses the gun to her temple harder so instead she just mouths 'no'. If it weren't for Cloud gripping my arm tightly I would have attacked these fuckers already. She could get hurt if I were to make the wrong move though. He could _kill _her, my Evie.

"We've been patiently awaiting your arrival. Evelyn here made it sound like you might not make it, I on other hand knew you would. She truly is a beautiful girl; I hope you all decide to cooperate because I'd really hate to put a bullet through her pretty head."


End file.
